Vow of Destruction: Redemption
by Ianian58
Summary: AU Roman Characters. Every day, Percy grows stronger, while Olympus becomes weaker. Percy's Redemption last year was a failure, yet, he acomplished his objective. Now, one year later, Percy's attack on Olympus itself, may prove to be Percy's Redemption.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

**This is the sequel to my other story, "Vow of Destruction" **

**The Roman Characters here are Alternate Universe, and not the ones mentioned in the Son of Neptune, although some like Jason are the same. **

**World P.O.V (Each line is pretty much one topic at similar times.) **

_**1 Year later.**_

"_Today, on August the 3__rd__, 2013, China has replaced the United States of America, as the largest economy in the world," _

"_Today the American military suffered a major setback as Congress, along with the approval of new American President John Lee, disbanded half of the United States Military," _

"_As the American Economy shrinks every day, the fourth French Empire has now claimed the second largest economy in the world, as the United States is now the 3__rd__ largest, a few weeks ago the largest, economist predict, in the coming months, the United States economy will collapse," _

"_Today on September 11, a terrorist attack on the 12__th__ year anniversary of 9/11 in the Yankees Stadium involving chemical gas, over 200,000 people are assumed dead," _

"_Today, on November the 2__nd__, Chinese Military Aircraft have dropped bombs over Japan, China has declared all-out war against Japan, and the United States has warned China to immediately cease, promising an American invasion of China." _

"_Today, on November 6__th__, the Japanese Emperor and Prime Minister have surrendered Japan to China, China has annexed Japan, today on November 6__th__, 2013, Japan has ceased to exist,"_

"_Today on November 13, China has replaced the crumbling United States of America as the largest military power, today, the President of China has declared China, the new world power," _

"_Scientist are baffled as finding no evidence of the day the entire world was covered by a shroud of darkness, and gave energy to solar panels around the world so much energy, it could last for that could last for a century, Scientist are calling the odd aura that covered the world, 'the dark lights'"_

**Camp Half Blood P.O.V**

"The worlds changing," Luke said, as he turned off the television, the only television in Camp Half Blood, in the new Big House, along with Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Reyna, and himself.

Annabeth nodded.

"But the mortal problems aren't our biggest worries these days, may I remind you," Annabeth stated, her tone neutral, not giving sign of emotions, as she sat down looking at the turned off TV, wearing the orange Camp Half Blood T-Shirt and blue jeans.

In another part of the room, Reyna sat in a chair, in front of her a small table for two people, a Chess Board in the table, in the other chair, nobody really sat there.

Jason sat near Luke, Piper was near Annabeth, and Leo had just left the room, mentioning something about an airplane-boat.

Then, the hearings of new footsteps were heard, large heavy footsteps, footsteps of two large and horrible monsters. Frank, the son of Mars, and Clarisse the daughter of Ares.

Frank entered with his shirt tattered, bleeding in his right shoulder a bit, Clarisse seemed perfectly fine, Piper looked at the two and her eyes narrowed at Frank, and Piper smirked.

"I told you that you couldn't beat Clarisse in a fight," she said, Luke looked at Frank and Clarisse.

"You tried fighting Clarisse?" Luke asked to Frank.

"I almost won," Frank argued.

Clarisse laughed.

"You didn't even touch me, I've seen bread with more cunning skills than you," Clarisse stated, laughing again, but nobody laughed with her, everyone was tired.

Then the room went quiet.

"We're the only people with Requiem in the camp," Reyna said, looking at everyone. Nobody said anything.

After the battle of Camp Half Blood, the gods voted to take away the Requiem of many demi-gods, only a few of them kept it.

"I'm back!" Leo said, with a hammer, and took the chair in Reyna's small table, holding a hammer.

"Why do you have a _hammer_?" Jason asked, noticing Leo's hammer, Jason and Leo have been getting along quiet well, Leo wore a red shirt, yet, in his chest, strapped with white band aids, due to when Leo fought Percy, Percy had stabbed Leo. Leo was still recovering.

"I really don't know," Leo replied. Some people in the room chuckled. Annabeth sighed happily, and then she put a more serious face.

"Alright everyone, we need to talk," Annabeth said, Annabeth signaled for everyone to sit in her table of the large room in the Big House, she sat in one end, meanwhile, Luke sat in the other end, Jason took the long side of the table, sitting near Luke.

Reyna went to move to sit next to Jason, but suddenly, Piper took the seat, Piper and Jason have been getting along lately suddenly, much to Reyna's dislike. Reyna sat on the other side of the table, right in front of Jason.

Leo sat next to Reyna, still wondering why he had brought a hammer, Frank sat next to Leo, and Clarisse then sat next to Piper.

"Well, why'd you call all of us here for, Princess?" Clarisse asked immediately, getting right to the point.

Annabeth sighed.

"Right to the point as always," she muttered.

"But anyways, as you all know, we've lost a few people the past 2 months, we need to stop our raids on Percy's base in Canada, because if things keep going like they are now, half of the camp will die in missions," she began. Ever since Percy's defeat, the camp was rebuilt, united under Greeks and Romans, 10 months after Percy's defeat, the camp started noticing activity in Canada.

Then, the camp started sending demi-gods to raid the Percy's bases in Canada; yet, the majority of them were failures. They've already lost 21 campers, including the young girl, Dakota, the daughter of Pluto and Will Solace, the son of Apollo.

"I agree," Jason said, he had been close to the Dakota, the little girl had been a little sister to Jason, and he didn't want anyone else to feel this way.

The other demi-gods nodded, they were pretty much in control of the camp, due to the fact Chiron and Lupa refused to lead, saying this was their time.

"I have a request actually," Reyna said, everyone looked at her.

"Why not _us_ go raid Percy's bases? We can easily destroys Percy's places where he is rallying his monsters, we could delay the formation of a new monster army for at least a month," Reyna informed everyone.

Some people nodded, others put thinking faces on. Annabeth denied the idea immediately.

"What if we get caught by Percy? If we go to Canada, and confront Percy by accident, our chances of getting out are slim," Annabeth said, Reyna looked at Annabeth.

"I'm sure we could esca-"

"It's too risky Reyna," Annabeth objected once again, Reyna looked uncomfortable, but nodded, accepting Annabeth's objection.

"What about the searches for Nico and Bianca?" Piper asked.

Everyone went quiet. Everyone in the room knew Bianca and Nico were with Percy, it was an obvious fact, yet, some campers wanted to keep up the search for the children of Hades, mostly young campers, they had refused to believe Nico and Bianca had abandoned them.

"We can't stop the searches, for the sake of the campers opinion, it makes them happy," Annabeth began, "Yet, we could be using all the resources we spend on those searches on our camp," Reyna finished.

Jason then talked.

"We could minimize the search, keep searching but using less resources,"

Everyone liked the sound of that, so they nodded and agreed.

"Now, we have one more thing to talk of," Annabeth began, everyone paid close attention to her.

"We need to figure out _when _and _where_ Percy is going to attack, and _how_ he's attacking, and recently, my mom, Athena, or Minerva in the Roman term, talked to me, and she told me Percy's possible next attack plan,"

"What is it then?" Clarisse asked, impatiently.

Annabeth talked.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Thalia saw in the underground training place of Percy's 'apartment' as Nico and the Daughter of Kronos, Rhea, fought off in a spar.

Nico moved fast, his aura improving his strength, able to move like a sort-of shadow, yet, Rhea's power in time was too fast and impressive for Nico to be able to hit her, Rhea created a time gap, and in that time gap, she moved away from Nico's sword, yet, her powers were still weak, even if she's been training for a year, yet, they were impressive.

Nico and Rhea clashed with their weapons, Nico's dark aura making him look very _handsome_, or so Thalia loved to think of him like that. Thalia admitted it, she was in love with Nico di Angelo, and Nico was in love with her, they were a couple, it was obvious to people who spent time around with the two for a week.

She stood observing from the little balcony, as Rhea and Nico kept on swinging their weapons at each other.

"Having fun observing your prince?" Percy asked, appearing out of no-where, surprising Thalia, as he stood next to her, he was 20 years old now, Thalia was still technically 16, Nico still 16, and Rhea 13, they've all grown.

Percy was still much taller than her; Percy even had an appearance of a beard in his chin. His eyes full with emotions, his face much more sane, Percy had been doing fine. Of course, the electric-blue eye and the green-ocean like eye still shared Percy's face.

"They're both fighting incredible," Thalia commented. Percy nodded. Then Thalia wondered;

"Where's Bianca?" Thalia asked, Bianca was usually around Percy.

"She's in the underworld doing something," he said.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing important," he replied, Thalia glared.

"I heard you have a spy in camp, Atlas told me, who is the spy?" she asked, her second question. Percy raised his eyebrow at Thalia's second question.

"And what are you going to do when you gather your next army? Will you attack the camp again? Or maybe to Olympus-"

Percy raised his index finger, putting it in Thalia's lips before she asked her 4th question.

"To answer one of your questions, once I gather my new army, I will strike Olympus itself, and I will tear it down brick by brick as I vowed to do so 3 years ago."

**And we are done, with the prologue, you love it, or did you love it? I kind of liked the first part of the chapter, the whole "America is collapsing" and "China is owning" thing will later be very important in the latter chapters. **

**Well, I think you can all un-author alert me, and put a story alert here.**

**Well, I hope 10 reviews at least, : P, I hope I can update by Monday, Sunday, or maybe Saturday if I am very encouraged, maybe tomorrow if I am super encouraged : D Which I get encouraged by reviews : P**

**Well, goodbye! See you soon!**

**~Ian, with multiple questions.**


	2. Intervention

**Review Replies: **

**Rhagar: I do thank you to your long and encouraging review, I've been told the VoD series has been one of the best fanfictions they've ever read, although I believe these statements are a bit overrated. I love making more unique fanfictions, surprising people with twists and turns in every chapter and so on. Thanks for your review! Hope you review this chapter!**

**McLovin111010: Update is here! Thank you for your review, and I hope you review again! : D**

**Tristanas1: Well, here is more! :P Hope you review for this chapter!**

**Bb165965: Thanks for the encouragement! :D Here's an update! **

**Darklilyofthevalley: I hope it will be a good sequel, well, here's the next chapter!**

**Beast locked in: Well, I am honored that this is the first story you have reviewed, I have, and I am somewhat encouraged of your honest review, I always try to make a unique plot. Well, thanks for your review; I hope you keep reviewing my other chapters with honest opinions. :D **

**Vic1500: Well, no more waiting for the next chapter, Vic, since it's already here. :P**

**Not logged in: Yeh, it is a prologue, my prologue are always short, this chapter should be longer.**

**Hero of all: Thanks for your compliment on the uniqueness of my story! : D**

**Randomness1996: It was a major encouragement for me to do a similar opening, I loved the Homefront intro. Although, in my opinion, the game wasn't that great, in my opinion.**

**Review Reply End.**

"_The only verdict is vengeance"- Percy Jackson_

**Chapter 2: Intervention.**

**(Author Notes: Remember, many of these Roman demi-gods are alternate universe!) **

**Jason's P.O.V**

Jason left the conversation with Annabeth, they were reviewing the perfect system of the new camp defense, only Chiron, Lupa and those who had the Requiem along were the only people who could let other people entered. Not even the gods could enter without their permission. That meant no sneak attacks from Percy or anything like that.

They were going to play Capture the Flag, their first capture the flag game with the Greeks. Back in the Roman Camp, they rarely played Capture the Flag, Lupa had a small dislike to it, she always insisted on War Games and so on.

About the entire camp –Greeks and Romans- were dressed in opposing armors, both armors and weapons were identical, but not the colors, the Greeks armor with some blue paint, meanwhile the Romans wore armor with red paint.

Jason was somewhat nervous. He knew old rivalry existed between the Greeks and the Romans in ancient times, and the Civil War. When the campers knew that in the American Civil War, Greeks and Romans were also fighting each other, Romans wanted to know if the Romans were the Union or the Confederates, and the Greeks wanted to know if the Greeks were in the Union or Confederates.

Jason suspected the Romans were the Confederates, due to the rebellious nature of the Southerners which made up the Confederates, and the whole slave business. But the Greeks in ancient times had plenty of slaves, and were equally as rebellious in history. So Jason couldn't say who were who.

He then remembered what he was worried about before he thought of the American Civil War.

The Greek-Roman rivalry, that is was what he was thinking about. Jason prayed the two sides wouldn't fight. But he doubted it. The destruction of the camp, and death of a dozen demi-gods at Percy's hands, actually bonded the two sides.

Annabeth assured him nothing would go wrong. But he really hoped so. But the chances of Annabeth being wrong were practically none. She was most likely the smartest person in the planet right now.

Jason wasn't exaggerating. She was getting much smarter than she already was, the one year since Percy attacked the camp, she was reading much more things about philosophy and phycology, and when Jason attempted to read those books, he barely understood a word.

He put these thoughts aside and went to the current situation.

Capture the Flag.

**Reyna's P.O.V**

Reyna was glad when they played Capture the Flag, Piper was wearing the Greek Armor, which means that _witch _couldn't be with Jason.

This one year, she –Reyna- and Jason have been somewhat more separated, they were a couple, everyone knew that, but they've been less social with each other lately, and that _Aphrodite girl_ was getting close to him.

She looked at the people around her, Jason, Frank, Octavian and Vladimir.

"We need to win this game to show those _graceus _who are the better demi-gods," Octavian said, sharply. Ever since the Romans fled to the Greek Camp, Octavian started squabbling of Roman Superiority, and dropping the whole _Greeks will kill us all _thing.

"This is a friendly game, Octavian," Jason reminded him, Octavian looked at Jason for 4 seconds, like as if processing what he said, and then nodded.

"So what's the plan Rey?" Vladimir butted in.

"Don't call me Rey," she warned him. Vladimir shrugged as if to say 'sorry'.

Reyna took out papers, and handed them each one.

"Take the demi-gods listed in those papers and go to those places to defend those places," Reyna instructed carefully.

They all nodded and ran off. Reyna sighed, she had been working on hours for those strategies, but she was certain they wouldn't be effective as she hoped, she was facing Annabeth Chase, even Reyna admitted it, she –Annabeth- was much smarter than her –Reyna- in all aspects.

Reyna sighed, and looked around, the Roman were preparing the defenses, all wearing the Roman colored armor. They were playing Capture the Flag, but it was different to other Greek Capture the Flags.

There was one flag, just one owned by the Romans, the Greeks have 2 hours to take the flag, and take it back to their base, all kind of defensive buildings were allowed, the Roman specialty, they were building a small wooden fort in a decent area to defend.

She hoped it was enough to let the Roman side win. She may know Annabeth is much smarter than her, but she thinks Roman Courage will prevail.

**Leo's P.O.V**

"That is a very complicated plan," Leo commented, **(Author Note: Make sure to read the last A/N in this chapter.) **with bewildered look. Clarisse and Piper also having that confused look.

Annabeth sighed.

"Just do as the plan says, and we'll win," Annabeth assured them. Everyone on the Greek Side also wore similar armor and had similar weapons, just a different color from the Romans.

They were in one side of the new battlefield; the Romans were far away in the other sides, in a small jungle, a perfect defendable place for their apparent small-wooden fort.

The horns blew, and the battle began.

**Reyna's P.O.V**

Reyna watched from the observatory of the wooden fort, as the battle began. The Greeks charged in, but the Romans used ambushing tactics, catching them off guard and making small groups of Greece to retreat.

The Greeks retreated and charged again, the Romans used the long grass, bushes, and trees to their advantage, and kept using guerilla tactics to surprise them and beat them off.

The Greeks retreated for a third time. Then they didn't charge. Reyna ordered everyone to stand on guard; she expected a different attack, a very unique one.

Then she felt it.

"Hey Reyna, is it me, or is it getting hot?" Jason asked which he came right in next to her. For a moment Reyna thought he was joking or something. But she soon realized something; a sense of dread came over her.

"Everyone get back to the fort! Form defensive lines across the fort!" she shouted, immediately, the Romans came out of hiding in their places and ran towards the wooden fort, in 10 seconds, nearly all the Romans were suddenly around the fort, and a few began to enter.

Then it happened.

Flames took on the forest, strong enough to surprise the Romans, startling some, but weak enough to not harm anyone, yet, strong enough to not let the Greeks go in the forest.

She wondered why would they burn the forest to startle the Romans a bit, but now, they couldn't get in.

Right?

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Man that was tiring," Leo complained, as he put some certain parts of the forest to burn, it made him tired since it was an accurate flame, it made him tired.

"Is everyone ready?" Annabeth asked.

Leo touched Luke's shoulder, Leo looked around, and everyone was in 4 groups touching everyone's shoulders. Annabeth had said that every Child of Nyx, the goddess of the night, would transport them through the fire with their powers.

For a moment, everything went black, and a moment, they were facing very surprised Roman campers.

The Greeks roared a battle cry and charged.

But interrupted by the strikes of lighting between the Romans and the Greeks.

**Jason's P.O.V **

"Jason did you-" Reyna began, as the lightning stopped, momentarily stunning both sides.

"No," Jason answered before she finished.

They both ran down to the field, the Greeks and Romans stood on both sides, both sides sensing something off, meaning they weren't fighting each other.

As Jason ran to the field, across to the side of the Greeks to talk with Annabeth, lightning stroke right in front of him, he held Reyna back who was running with him.

In front of him, a tall man with two eyes that would scare the devil with an intimidating look.

Percy Jackson.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Immediately when Percy appeared, everyone was frozen, all of them with unexplainable emotions of different kinds and different questions in their heads.

But Annabeth wasn't.

Jason who was standing in front of Percy who came out of no were, was very surprised to see Annabeth appear at Percy's right, punching him in the face with a powerful fist.

The fist send Percy back a feet as he stopped himself, he was somewhat surprised at Annabeth's speed and strength, so was Jason he had never seen Annabeth like that.

For a moment, it seemed like Percy who appeared about nowhere forgot about everyone, and looked at Reyna, like as if telling her something with his eyes.

But Annabeth interrupted with another fist, sending him back another feet.

"How did you get in?" Annabeth demanded suddenly. Jason realized something. How did Percy get in? Only people with the Requiem, Chiron or Lupa could allow people to enter the camp, then how did Percy enter the camp? Was he that powerful that he could enter at his own will? Jason doubted that.

"How I got in is for you to figure out," he responded to Annabeth, Jason noticed Luke, Leo, Clarisse and Piper standing around Percy, a few steps behind him, ready for a fight if anything happened.

Jason also noticed the other demi-gods were standing back, some of them getting away, it seemed somebody had ordered them to step back.

"Why are you here, I don't think it's to fight," Reyna who stood a few steps next to him –Jason- demanded brilliantly, as she somehow knew he wasn't here to fight.

Then Percy smiled.

"7 weeks," he responded as if it meant everything.

"Seven weeks wh-"Clarisse began to mutter.

"Seven weeks until I have an entire army to march towards in Manhattan and then to Olympus," Percy kept on going.

An odd silence took place.

"Well, I take my leave," Percy said, turning around. Annabeth clenched her fist in anger, knowing Percy was toying with them, as he could most likely destroy half the camp. Luke and Clarisse raised their weapons, but Percy waved his hand and was gone.

Silence once more took the small group of demi-gods, and Annabeth talked.

"Prepare for war, because it is unavoidable,"

**And I am done! Originally I planned for Nico and Bianca to appear, but when against it, also, this chapter was rushed, so it may not be so great. I hope to do chapter 3 on Thursday, or maybe Wednesday if I am lucky. **

**Well, I hope to get to 20 reviews or more in this chapter, well, anyways, send me ideas if you please, I will appreciate them! :D**

**~Ian**


	3. Conspiracy

**I warn you this is no my best chapter; although I'm excited for the next one.**

**Well, anyways, thanks for all of your reviews! Here are the replies:**

**Review Reply:**

**Darklilyofthevalley: Well, you will love the fight in Manhattan for sure, you'll have to wait until a few chapters though, : P **

**StarlightRain98: Racist? So if it was Canada, would it be racist still? I really don't see how China is growing, it makes it racist..**

**Rhagar: I have to thank you wholeheartedly for your encouraging review : D You will definitely like the next chapters, although not this one really, thanks for your review man, I hope you keep reviewing my chapters for the story :P**

**ThePersonWhoEatsMuffins: Maybe it'll be Percianca….**

**Beast Locked In: I actually prefer Percy/Reyna over Percabeth, I don't know why, but I just do, but since Preyna (or whatever) is somewhat unpopular, I doubt I'd use it in the story, but maybe I will, who knows, I'll just have to see in the future. Thanks for your review as always, you'll enjoy the chapter after this one for sure.**

**Atomic: No need to wait on an update. : ) **

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Sorry, but maybe some other time..**

**Gerson: Mhm.**

**ABBCD: Thanks for your praise. : )**

**Vic1500: Here's the update. : P**

**Review Reply End**

**Author Note: Remember, all Roman Characters are Alternate Universe, except some of them.**

"Prepare for war, for we cannot avoid it," ~ Annabeth Chase

**Chapter 3: Conspiracy **

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's P.O.V<strong>

"How do you think Percy got in the camp?"

"Could it be a spy?"

"Or is he just that powerful?"

"Why is Jason always around Reyna?"

Those were the annoying questions of Piper Mclean that Leo was hearing. They were two good friends, but when Piper always went into this kind of time, she was always talking, questioning, being kind of stupid, more stubborn, and pretty angry at people easily. So Leo didn't shout back, he just shrugged and give a Leo-like answer.

Huh, Leo-like answer….sounds pretty cool in his opinion.

They were in the large woods of the camp. Annabeth told them to scout some certain areas and check if someone had gotten in the camp secretly or something, in reality, Piper was just walking and talking about Reyna or some other questions her ADHD made her talk about. Leo hated doing all the work. May it be he was too lazy, or too unwilling. Maybe both.

Leo has always wanted to make a metal dragon. Where did that come from?

Leo shrugged as kept looking in bushes and things; he'd awesomely expect some small door hiding in the bushes or something, but no luck. Piper had been talking about Reyna:

"That ugly girl, always all around Jason and, and being such a –"

Leo didn't really hear her 'insults' as he was too busy focusing on the current task. Finding a super-secret-entrance in the camp. Or so he expected there to be one…

As he kept up looking in the bushes, not really finding some super awesome secret entrance and Piper kept talking about multiple things; including Jason…and Reyna.

Leo has known he has been a demi-god for about 2 and a half years, in those 2 and a half years, he's known how children of Aphrodite/Venus react to jealousy. They always talk about the person stealing their love with hate. Insulting them when they are not even around, and other nice things like that.

Piper may be a unique daughter of Aphrodite, not really caring for her looks much; she was a charm speaker, sometimes oddly violent when she's angry. And, well, other things he wasn't really going to point out. But the point it, no matter how unique Piper is, she will never avoid the feeling of jealousy, which makes people nasty, and it's 4x worse when a child of Aphrodite is jealous.

Then, as Piper just talked and Leo kept on looking for the secret-cool entrance, Piper said something interesting.

"I hate it how when Percy just came out of the thin air, he looked at Reyna so passionately for a few moments, why the Hades would he look at someone like Reyna? I am much better than that-"

Leo ignored the rest, as his mind used its full capacity to replay what Piper had said. This wasn't very much sadly. Sometimes he hated when children of Aphrodite said something super important but completely forget about something.

Why did Percy look at Reyna like that? Leo was in Percy's right, facing him a few steps away, he'd notice when he looked at Reyna for a few moments. What was that about? It definitely was not some sort-of love look or something, but something more…sinister.

Maybe like…the Joker sinister…by the Joker he means that clown guy from Batman.

Leo suddenly realized something completely irrelevant to what he was thinking of:

He really wanted to build a metal dragon one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

Jason was walking with Reyna in the beach, a nice place really. It wasn't really a 'romantic-love' walk; it was more of a….friend-kind of walking in the beach in reality.

The truth they were still a couple, yet, they have been more…separated you could put it, but still a couple. Reyna had a thinking look Jason knew all too well. He asked her;

"What's wrong?"

"Jason…" she began, they both stopped walking, Reyna began to walk a bit towards the water, and Jason followed along, she wore a purple camp half-blood T-Shirt, the Roman one of course, and blue skinny jeans.

As she sat on a nearby rock, her thinking face became much more complex, Jason knew Reyna was in a complicated thought.

We definitely have a spy in the camp," she began.

Ever since the break in of Percy, the demi-gods with Requiem wondered if there was a spy among them or Percy was just that powerful. A few hours ago, Annabeth held a meeting, she mentioned no ideas that a spy existed, yet het her head seemed to be thinking of so many things.

"Do you have any idea of who it is?" he asked, Jason knew Reyna was smart, she may have figured it out, or has a slight idea of who it was. Jason doubted Percy was that powerful to get in the camp….he had no idea who was the spy either.

Reyna looked like she was going to respond with a sort-of answer, her face looked somewhat tired suddenly, and she said:

"I really don't know," she said. Jason sighed wondering who the spy could be, he sat next to Reyna. Jason glanced to the sky, it was clearly blue, the son was out, and the sounds of the winds could be heard. It was a seemingly good time.

Reyna suddenly put her arms around Jason's right arm and put her head in his shoulder. It could easily be described as cute by an Aphrodite kid. Jason may even describe it was more…suggestive. Jason was pretty surprised when Reyna did that.

"I have a bad feeling," she said. Jason didn't bother to push Reyna away. They were a couple after all. And he was a guy. He liked it.

"How so?" he asked.

"I just have a feeling bad things are going to happen," she said, a face with no readable emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V<strong>

"So you do not want to tell them your suspicions of a spy?' Luke asked, blocking Annabeth's dagger, as they were both sparring, Luke losing only by a little.

"Yes, for now, I don't want much suspicion between each other," Annabeth stated, charging and once again colliding Luke's weapon and hers, they were sparring. Annabeth was surprisingly having an edge over him much to Luke's surprise.

"If you don't say it, it may cause more problems," he said, as he quickly went around Annabeth an attempted to strike her dagger out of her hand, but Annabeth moved out of the way and charged once more towards Luke, their weapons collided.

"True," Annabeth replied, "But I doubt it would be more harmful than suspicion between us,"

"True," Luke replied who-heartedly, Annabeth had a point, they couldn't be too suspicious of each other, yet, Luke couldn't help but wonder who the spy could be; then again, could it be that Percy was _that_ powerful?

"Do you think- "he began.

"Doubt it," Annabeth replied swiftly, surprising Luke at her quick reaction, like as if she was so sure Percy wasn't that strong, and as she was sure there was a spy.

Luke's mind suddenly went to another topic, Bianca and Nico, he wondered if those two really had joined Percy, and he wondered if he would have to fight those two directly one of these days.

His mind wandered back to the thing he had been thinking off.

Luke has been somewhat impressed by Annabeth's recent intelligence. She's been researching on the Requiem; she most likely understood it now better than him. Most likely better than Percy or Bianca too. That is how smart Annabeth was.

Apparently the Requiem allows the person to use the majority of his mind, to allow it on focus on more than one thing, his cells become more rapid and mature suddenly, transporting blood faster, in his brain the main improvements lets the person using the Requiem to make their own tissues and skins stronger, and allows them to tap to their full potential, and other things Luke wasn't ready to think of yet.

Then Luke's watch made a few _beep beep_ noises, that meant it was 3:40 PM, they were having a meeting with Jason, Reyna and everyone else, he had a feeling it may be an interesting one. Luke knew for certain everyone would have in their minds who could be the spy.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's P.O.V<strong>

"You want to what?" Piper asked, not clearly hearing what Reyna had said, somewhat surprised, so was everyone else.

"An attack to delay Percy's attack at least by two weeks!" Reyna exclaimed.

The situation was somewhat grim for the demi-gods, a day since Percy came, 6 weeks and 6 days until Percy's apparent attack on Olympus via Manhattan. They were organizing to immediately leave and set up defenses in Manhattan, yet, it was hard, the camp was somewhat too settled in, it would take 3 weeks to at least get everyone to Manhattan, 2 more weeks to start making the defenses, another 2 weeks to finish them. They needed time.

"Reyna, explain," Luke said, Annabeth stayed quiet, simply watching, Jason just watched everybody, Piper was somewhat attentive, Leo was really just watching the ceiling while hearing, and Clarisse had her eyes closed, her boots on the table and hearing.

"All of us," Reyna began, referring to those right here, the ones with Requiems, "And at least 15 other of our best campers, we'd divide into three groups and strike at 3 of Percy's monster 'bases' with bombs from the Hephaestus and the Vulcan Cabin, and delaying Percy's attack, for a while,"

Percy had various large camps of monsters in Canada, about 9, but if they could take out 3, they would delay the enemy for a good amount.

"What if we run into Percy?" Annabeth said, jumping in the conversation, it was true that if they run into Percy it would mean little chance of getting away.

"The chances of running into Percy will be slim," Reyna replied wittily. "Plus, if we don't strike them now, we'll face a large and overwhelming army at a poorly defended Manhattan," Reyna kept on going.

Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment.

"Then let us have a vote, those in favor of Reyna's idea, raise your hands," Annabeth said. Hands went up, Jason, who thought it was a pretty good idea, Clarisse who liked the idea of some action, she's been bored lately, Leo liked the idea of making bombs, so he raised his hand, Reyna raised her own hand, Piper oddly enough raised her hand, which brought a small raised a eyebrow from Leo.

2 against 4. Only Annabeth and Luke didn't go on with the plan.

"Plan passes, Reyna, do please explain your plan more detailed," Annabeth said, although the look on her face didn't seem so excited, Luke looked more optimistic.

"First we will…"

Reyna began to explain her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's P.O.V<strong>

Percy walked in the small and thin long hallway with Atlas, they were both nearly the same height, Atlas having an immortal like aura surrounding him, Percy having a more mysterious veil around him.

"You are the only demi-god or mortal to know of these things, Jackson," Atlas warned him. He and Atlas had just had a odd and somewhat nerve-shaking talk, some that may easily bewildered minds.

"How did it feel like to be in the last stage of the Requiem?" Atlas asked, Percy stopped for a moment.

"It was a somewhat….unexplainable strength, the way my mind thought, the simple- well, Atlas, you should know how it felt," Percy replied, Atlas smiled. They both kept walking.

"Your goals are nobles Perseus, that is the reason I am helping you, but yet you have not told your goals to your other allies," Atlas went on again. Percy frowned.

"If I make one wrong move I will lose," Percy replies, Atlas sighed while nodding.

"Also Jackson, what do you think of that Bianca girl anyways?" he asked. Percy stopped for a moment.

"I don't know, but now, we have other matters to discuss, like certain demi-gods coming to interfere in the building of _my _army," Percy said, moving away from the subject, Atlas wasn't bothered by the '_my _army' part.

"I understand you already have Nico, Bianca, Rhea and Thalia ready to defend the bases, am I right?" Atlas asked. Percy nodded.

"That Infinity has been a good help, has she not?" Atlas once again asked Percy a question.

Percy smirked.

"She most certainly has,"

* * *

><p><strong>Huzah for crazy story about everyone soon to be suspicious of all of themselves and for in-fighting. So who do you think the spy is? Leave a review on the story, or vote on the poll I got on my account.<strong>

**Hmm. Let's see:**

**Unknown spy. Check.**

**Suspicious between campers in the future. Check.**

**Half-way conversations of something totally important that Percy and Atlas were talking about but you only got the end of it? Check.**

**Epic clash in the next chapter? Win.**

**Well, let's try to get to get up the review count #30 : O I have like 50 story alerts, but like 9 reviewers : P **

**Anyways, let's try to get to 30 in reviews, I hope you all review with an honest opinion of this chapter, ideas, and other things you'd like to say : P If you have any questions or something else do PM me and I will most likely respond.**

**Anyways, cya all! **


	4. Planning and Offensives

**Well, here we are 4****th**** chapter of Grand Redemption. The Requiem Users of the Camp and a team seem to now take charge to the enemy camps in Canada. Although, the NEXT CHAPTER is defiantly going to be interesting to write. I completely forgot about something and had to delay the thing I wanted to do.**

**Due to the time, I will not do review replies, I hope you all review like always, with honest opinions, ideas, and so on!**

**Well, let us go on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

"I think separating into 3 groups is a dangerous idea," Leo commented. Jason, Leo, Vladimir, the son of Apollo, and 4 other demi-gods were in a nearby hill surrounded by trees covered in snow, all of them wore light-winter clothes due to the cold of Canada.

They were observing a small camp, yet, small was not how to really describe it. It was decently large; it had large planks making small walls, and four entrances. They were in the middle of nowhere really, in a remote area in Canada, so there wasn't really anybody.

"That's the camp?" Leo asked, forgetting his last statement as he laid eyes on the camp.

Jason remembered Reyna's plan, 3 groups would attack 3 different camps all through-out Canada, if just one was destroyed by Leo's recently made time bombs, an attack on Manhattan would be delayed by 1 to 3 weeks, if 2 were destroyed, then about 5 weeks, if all 3 of the targeted camps were destroyed, then an attack on Manhattan would be delayed by possibly more than a month.

The camp had in the entrance that was seeable from the hill Jason, Vladimir and Leo were standing on, was guarded by two humanoid-shark-like monsters.

"What are those?" Vladimir asked, quickly glancing at the monsters guarding the entrances, and then glancing to the other 4 demi-gods with them who were preparing for the coming action.

"Oceanus' soldiers," Jason said, recognizing them from a book Reyna had read to him long ago. Jason had no idea how he got those humanoid-sharks, he had heard the gods led by Neptune (Poseidon) defeated Oceanus a year after the Second Titan War. Yet, Jason heard the army had routed and escaped, he figured Percy must have somehow gotten some of them.

"So, what's the plan anyways?" Leo asked.

Jason observed the camp.

"Vladimir, do you think you and your team," Jason began, referring to the other 4 demi-gods accompanying them, "can sneak inside and plant the bombs?" Jason asked.

Vladimir looked at the monster camp for a few seconds, then looked turned his head to Jason and Leo and nodded.

"For sure, but," he began, making Jason's hope of quickly doing this disappearing, "When we do infiltrate the place, we will for sure have to take out some monsters, and in a few minutes, the entire camp there will notice somebody has infiltrated the camp, and search for us," Vladimir quickly stated.

Leo put on an 'hmm' look. Jason doubted Leo would come up with a decent plan, he was horrible at planning, and it was the truth. Leo suddenly said 'aha' and opened his eyes happily.

"First, Jason you will fly over the camp and land on purpose in the middle of the camp, causing havoc, I'll attack from the front, using my fire to draw a lot of attention to me, meanwhile, Vladimir and his team will sneak in to the camp, me and Jason will fall back, and Vladimir will have by then have infiltrated the camp and begin planted the time bomb," Leo said.

"The time bomb you made once activated uhh…can't be deactivated, and I and my team will have 4 minutes to get out of a highly alerted monster-infested camp," Vladimir interrupted.

"No need to fear!" Leo said, smirking, taking out a flare gun from his tool pocket.

"Once you plant the bomb, you will activate the flare, and shoot in the sky, me and Jason which will have regrouped here will notice it and attack again from the north and eastern part, using our full strength to draw every monster we can away from you guys, meanwhile you and your team will sneak away from the northern or western part of the camp," Leo said.

Jason was impressed. It was a crazy and good idea. It was actually pretty simple and realistic.

"Well…I guess you got a point, where am I supposed to plant the bomb again?" Vladimir asked.

"You got 4 time bombs, put them in the place where you and your team think you could blow up the majority of the monster camp, put the bombs spread out, some in the northern part and others in the southern part or something," Leo explained. Vladimir nodded.

"Hey Jason," Vladimir said, glancing at Jason, "You scouted by flying over the camp a few minutes ago, you said there are things like tents and cabins me and my team can use to hide and stuff, right?" he asked.

Jason nodded. He had scouted the camp from the air about 15 minutes ago, he had noted things Vladimir could use to scout.

"Alright then," Vladimir, the son of Apollo said smiling cockily, "let's do this!" he said excitedly.

"In 15 minutes," Jason said.

"Why?" Leo asked for Vladimir.

"All three teams are attacking the camps at 7:00 P.M, it is still 6:45 P.M, we should start preparing for an attack now, not attacking now," Jason explained.

Leo, Vladimir and Jason were about to back away, Jason already turning around tired, they had been using the trees and bushes to camouflage themselves in the faraway hill to observe the camp, yet, something caught Vladimir's eyes which made them all stop.

"Jason! It's Thalia!"

Jason turned around, his emotion suddenly taking over his body as he looked towards her sister, crouching and hiding once more in the bushes, Leo shifted uncomfortably at the appearance of Thalia, Vladimir wore sun glasses so his expression was unreadable, yet his body was tense.

Thalia had similar clothing that she used when she was a hunter, yet it was bit darker, and looked more suitable for winter, her spiky hair was actually no more and her hair was down to her shoulder, it seemed it was just for this time though, as signs of her spiky hair stilled showed.

She stood in front of the humanoid-sharks as they bowed; apparently knowing she was a sort-of high rank or something, Jason wondered why Thalia was here. Was she here for an inspection or something? Or was she here for them, the information was leaked by the spy in the camp and she was sent the camp here from being destroyed?

"Oh man, with Thalia here, we got to rethink our strategy," Vladimir said very worried. Jason looked at his watch, 6:48 PM, 12 minutes till the attacks began.

"We'll stick with the same plan," Jason said firmly. "Leo, you may have to cause the chaos alone by yourself though,"

"You are going after Thalia aren't you?" Leo asked, knowing the answer.

"Obviously." He replied.

Vladimir sighed.

"Why is it so complicated know," he groaned.

It seemed Thalia was talking about something with the humanoid sharks, her face seemed unreadable, yet it seemed somewhat amused, Jason clenched his fists, he'll get Thalia back. As Thalia finished her conversation, she stopped before entering.

"She stopped," Vladimir whispered, instead of talking like as if Thalia could hear them even though she was miles away.

She turned around, and looked directly at Jason, her lighting-blue eye darker than before, sending a shiver down Jason's spine.

"She's looking right at us," Leo gulped, sounding worried.

"That's not possible, not even a god could see us here, we are perfectly hidden," Vladimir argued. Jason simply stood quietly. Jason thought a troubling and intriguing thought; even if there really was a spy in the camp, it would be impossible for the spy to know where he and his team were at.

Meaning Reyna, Annabeth, Luke or anybody else except him, Vladimir, Leo and the other demi-gods with them knew where they were.

Thalia kept staring at them, although Jason felt she was specifically looking at him, her eyes challenging his. Thalia, who Jason noticed look a bit older, which was odd since she was supposed to have the blessing of Artemis, then smiled turning around and entered the camp.

Jason looked at the time. 6:49 PM. Wow that was a very long minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V<strong>

"You got any plans?" Luke asked Clarisse. She shook her heads. Luke sighed; they were in their little 'camp' as they had already scouted the enemy base. Connor was in charge of the 4 other demi-gods, Reyna sat with a very thinking look.

The enemy base was very well guarded, it was pretty large wooden walls, it had about 10 guards standing in each entrance, which were only two entrances, meaning sneaking in was pretty much impossible, they were thinking of a hit and run and make a gap in their defenses for Connor and his team to sneak in, but Reyna doubted that would work for a reason.

"Reyna you got anything yet?" Luke asked, Reyna who was sitting snapped into reality, looking at Luke and nodded. It was 6:50 PM, they had only ten minutes to come up with a plan, and they have been looking for possible attacks for nearly an hour. Luke put one of his hands in his head in frustration and sighed.

Then the footsteps of a person, who was Connor were heard, Luke turned his head to him, Connor looked somewhat excited.

"We found something!" he said.

Luke and Clarisse stood up; Reyna didn't bother as she stood in the ground with a thinking face, Connor beckoned for Clarisse and Luke to follow him. Luke reluctantly followed him as he glanced to Reyna, who looked somewhat pale. Luke followed Connor after Luke glanced at Reyna quickly.

As he followed Connor, he noticed he seemed all okay, after the battle of Camp Half Blood, the gods took away the Requiem of most demi-gods, to conserve their energy, the demi-gods reluctantly gave it up, and Connor was one of the demi-gods who had been most happy to lose his Requiem.

"Here it is," Connor announced as they stopped in the snow and found a hole, it looked deep, and as Luke looked down at it, he noticed it was getting larger.

"A hole?" Clarisse asked not really understanding what the hole could be.

"I went down there personally," Connor began, and Luke remembered how Reyna got Connor and his team to scout the area, "we found this hole, I went down and checked, doesn't really seemed booby trapped, and it gets pretty large the more you go inside, most likely 1 to 3 minutes from here to the monster camp," Connor finished.

"That hole leads to the monster camp?" Clarisse said, grinning. Connor nodded.

"Alright! Let's go in, and surprise the monsters and tear them apart!" Clarisse shouted energetically.

"Don't be so quick to jump on the chance," Reyna said, somewhat surprising Luke and everybody else.

"What? Why not? Seems pretty good to me," Clarisse responded.

"Reyna has a point, Clarisse," Luke jumped in, "We don't even know where in Hades this tunnel leads where in the camp, we could appear right in the middle of a monster meeting, or worse," Luke said, siding with Reyna.

"As Luke said, but," Reyna said, surprising Luke and Reyna with the 'but' "We have nothing else we can do, we got nothing else, we have to go through this," Reyna said.

Luke observed Reyna, and then the hole. He was worried; he hoped nothing bad would happen.

"So we go in like rats!" Connor exclaimed, grinning.

"I prefer stealth," Reyna muttered, jumping in the whole.

"I think charging in would be better," Clarisse muttered jumping in.

"Come on boys!" Connor said, shouting for the other demi-gods around him, they all jumped in.

Luke sighed, worried of what would happen now, and he jumped in the hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's P.O.V<strong>

Frank scratched his head. Confused. The Roman Demi-god son of Mars was somewhat tired, it was 5 minutes until the attack, Annabeth was leading this team, and along him were Piper and Travis, who was leading the demi-gods.

As Annabeth explained her once more complicated plan, his head drifted towards Hazel, she was a daughter of Apollo **(Remember, AU Romans.) **who was lovely as always. He may be some strong, but he was kind, he had a passion for everything, even women.

He grinned until Annabeth called out at him.

"Frank!" she said.

"_Huh?_" was his brilliant response.

"Never mind," Annabeth replied, Frank just nodded after he looked at Annabeth; she wore winter clothing just like him and everyone else, but her face was unreadable, cold ice.

She stood up, as she glanced towards the camp, they were to the south of the monster camp, the monster camp had large terrains perfectly place as if they defended the camp, it had a large wall made of rocks, and one entrance and exit, it seemingly looked for there to be a few monsters defending the base.

"Do we really have to do so many things like this?" Travis asked. Annabeth nodded. Travis sighed.

Frank looked at the time.

6:58 P.M.

"Annabeth, are you sure this will work?" Piper asked.

"Everyone, get ready for a fight, it'll go smoothly," Annabeth assured them.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

**7:00 P.M**

Fire took an entire part of the monster camp, mostly the walls, immediately, Jason, who was in the sky floating, heard shouts, roars and screeches of monsters as they all panicked, Jason saw monsters leave the camp to find the source of the fire.

And they found it out quickly, Leo. Leo's Requiem shone as his red-fiery aura became powerful, nearly his entire body in flames, flames burning enemy monsters, monsters charged dumbly or bravely as they charged against Leo, but were quickly burned.

Leo burned walls of so many parts of the camps walls; monsters panicked and left their posts in the camp in an attempt to stop the human with fire surrounding him.

Of course, most were burned, monsters were a bit lucky to scratch Leo, but that was it, Leo didn't seem to have a single deep wound. He went on burning the monsters to dust as if they were simple air.

But that wasn't his thing now, Jason's quickly sensed _her_.

"Thalia," Jason said, somewhat dramatically turning around.

Thalia smiled.

"How have you been, little brother?"

**Luke's P.O.V**

"Wow," Reyna said, as they entered the tunnel, and were suddenly in a large oval room.

"How deep underground are we?" Connor asked.

"Pretty deep to be in a room as large as this," Luke replied, it was a huge room indeed, two large entrance to which they just entered the room through one, the room was as large as a baseball stadium, covered in a brick gold.

"This must be one of the stadiums the colonial demi-gods had for challenges and such," Reyna said. When the colonization of European powers began, people in the colonies who were demi-gods made stadiums to fight and compete.

"That is correct," a voice said, entering from the other entrance.

Luke took out his sword, the others followed in his action.

"Nico," Luke sneered. "Guess you did join Percy after all,"

Nico came out of the shadows.

"Hey, you can't forget me."

A girl, about the age of 14 or 13 appeared next to Nico. Rhea.

"We won't let you pass, unless you beat us in a fight, in which you won't!" Nico said, dramatically taking out his stygian sword, Rhea taking out her scythe.

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's P.O.V<strong>

"Is everyone ready?" Annabeth asked, everyone in the operation to take out this monster base were all gathered and nodded.

"You all know the plans, start the attack in 2 minutes, no dela-"

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that," a voice said.

Skeletons suddenly appeared, about 30 of them or so, all the skeletons had very heavy armor with spears, wearing old medieval Italian uniforms.

"Bianca!" Annabeth shouted.

Bianca came in front of the group, behind the skeletons.

"Why hello there," Bianca said, with a small smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here we are, the prelude to a battle between Requiem Users, I think I slipped up in Annabeth's and her teams part, but that's because I got a bit… tired I guess. <strong>

**Well, please do review with any mistakes I made, I would love if someone does so, of course, I always appreciate any ideas, I really am looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Let's try to get to 40 in the review count. Sorry if I sound greedy : P I got finals for this week, I'm sure some of you do too, well, wish me luck. : P **

**-Ian**


	5. Conflicts and Infinite Requiem

**Well, sorry for the update, on the bright side though, I finished school : D that means I'll update faster.**

**Review Replies: **

**BookCrazyGal: Well thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come in the future!**

**ThePersonWhoEatsMuffin: Haha, thanks : P**

**Loki89-0: I don't think I'd make an extra character, not something like that, sorry D :**

**Beast Locked In: As always, your long and excellent reviews, Beast. I'm surprised you remember that conversation between Reyna and Percy, well, I'd be surprised if anybody did, but I thought that out, who knows the spy MAY be Reyna, but again, it may NOT be Reyna. Your idea with Percy suddenly capturing Reyna and suddenly making out is somewhat amusing to me, I could easily imagine somebody quietly entering and slowly leaving….but thanks for your review as always, and I have been thinking of getting a beta.**

***No name reviewer*: Thanks for your good luck, and I don't think I'll reveal who the spy is soon, maybe later…..**

**Darklilyofthevalley: Good suggestion, though, seems you'll have to wait to see if another demi-god joins Percy.**

**Goddess of Revenge: Thanks! Anyways, here's the update!**

**Shippers in Obscurity: Thanks!**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Okay then.**

**Vic1500: Here's the update! Thanks for always for your reviews Vic! **

**Review Reply End. **

**Thanks for all your reviews people! As always, it cheers me up! Anyhow, here is the update!**

**Jason's P.O.V**

Jason didn't hesitate, he didn't think of what to do, he just went on with his fighting instincts and attacked his sister. His double edge sword suddenly turning to a large, 7 feet long, entirely made out of medal, a gold color, his large spear. He threw it with no difficulty, as it went with rapid speed and power, even the wind around it seemed to break, then the spear heading at Thalia was suddenly surrounded by lightning.

Thalia took out her long celestial bronze spear, now with a tint of blue in it, she pointed it to Jason's own spear, and as it came near her, she side stepped swiftly, and stroke the flying spear down, the lightning of Jason's spear suddenly gone, and it fell way down to the ground.

Thalia charged at a weaponless Jason with no emotion in her eye, Jason was suddenly worried as he had no weapon, it was magically enhanced to appear in his back in a few seconds, but he worried due it not coming back.

Thalia swung, Jason quickly moved back, she then lunged her spear, Jason ducked down, as Thalia sent her spear down to his body which was crouching, he quickly rolled back.

Jason for a moment found it amusing they were both floating in the air and they were somehow doing this, it was their Requiem, it was somewhat hard to explain, Pluto, he really didn't know how the Requiem even really worked, only Annabeth knew in reality.

He snapped back to reality, Thalia swung again, he barely got away from the tip of the spear as he moved his body back and nearly tripping –in mid-air-.

Then, he felt it, Ivlivs, his golden coin that was in reality his sword and spear, it was in his pocket, Thalia swung back more faster this time, Jason threw Ivlivs in the air, Thalia lunged, Jason actually stopped the spear with one hand by luck, which surprised Thalia, and his Imperial Gold sword appearing in his other hand.

Thalia backed off quickly; Jason didn't let the chance go. He charged at Thalia, he was suddenly floating as his legs and his body levitated and he charged into Thalia in the air, Jason neared Thalia and swung his sword, Thalia quickly set her spear to defend her.

When her spear and Jason's sword made contact, a small explosion noise filled around them, the air itself seemed to blow up, white gusts of winds somehow seeable around them, Jason backed away his sword and attacked again, Thalia also lunged her spear towards Jason, a similar explosion sound and gusts of wind happened until they broke off.

But they charged at each other again and the same thing happened. Again, again, and again.

Thalia quickly backed away after another clash seeing they were evenly matched, Jason noticing as well also backed away. They both looked at each other in their eyes, and then the two of them charged, their bodies suddenly engulfed if electricity, although, Thalia's differed from Jason as it appeared to have a small dark aura around it.

Their weapons collided as a massive explosion around them took place.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Leo really did not know what that loud explosion was, but as he looked up, simultaneously burning monsters into ashes with his powers, he saw small white arcs of winds, then suddenly disappear, to see Jason and Thalia clashing their weapons, causing similar large explosion each time they collided their weapons.

He grinned, Jason was fighting with strong force, for his sister that guy was too soft for a Roman, he grinned, they were best friends, and he had confidence Jason would beat Thalia.

That's wasn't his problem though. He shouted, his raw energy of his own natural powers and his Requiem creating a mighty wave of fire over the enemy monsters surrounding him, his flames also burned some parts of the monster wall, making more monsters come out to fight him, and some go to the wall with water buckets to take out the fire.

He was doing great, he could probably take down the monster army; but he had a problem; he was getting tired, sure, his powers were epic and all, but he got tired quickly for using so much energy, his body suddenly burned in flames, he suddenly ran fast, running towards the regroup point, Leo never felt so fast, he swore he was running so epically!

He suddenly flew with the fire; yep; he flew with fire.

In a few seconds he was in the rally point, the monster base so suddenly away, and he still saw in the air the brother and the sister, the two children of Zeus/Jupiter, he could still hear their blades collide causing unholy explosions.

**Luke's P.O.V **

"You all go on ahead, I'll take on these 2," Luke said calmly, taking out his deadly sword, Backbiter, the double edge sword that could harm demi-god, gods, mortals, and monsters, a sword to be wary of.

"Your insane if you think I'll let you fight these two people alone," Reyna said, taking out her dagger standing next to Luke.

Luke sighed.

"If you insist," Luke replied.

"Clarisse, take the others to the monster base," Reyna ordered.

Clarisse nodded as she beckoned for the others to follow her, they charged right into Nico and Rhea who raised their weapons.

"I told you would have to defeat us to go through," Nico said, charging at Clarisse's group, but then, Luke charged at Nico, suddenly in front of him, Backbiter colliding with Nico's Stygian iron sword, black like a nightmare.

He heard the footsteps of Reyna begin to attack Rhea, Luke hoped Reyna could beat the daughter of Kronos, he was more than confident he'd beat Nico though.

Nico began to glow a dark aura as they began to push their swords to each of them gain the upper hand over one another, his Requiem beginning to start up. Luke grinned, beginning to concentrate on his own Requiem, a gray-sort of color suddenly around him.

Luke backed away, so did Nico, then they charged at each other, Nico lunged first, Luke sidestepped, as he quickly went behind Nico and slashed up to down, Nico rolled forward, standing up facing Luke, Luke charged, but Nico swung more quickly than before, catching Luke off guard as he stopped right on time with a sword in his chest.

Nico lunged, Luke quickly parried the blow, he pushed Nico's sword up with Backbiter and swung right at Nico, but Nico ducked, he then put his sword on the ground, suddenly, 4 undead appeared behind Luke.

Luke spun with his sword, killing the undead _again_, Nico charged at Luke, but Luke knew Nico would do that as he moved forward, appearing to run away, then he –Luke- turned around, Nico swung with his full strength, so did Luke.

The pressure was so great from the hit; both Nico and Luke dropped their swords as they went to the air and fell a few steps away. Nico and Luke looked at their respective swords, but then they looked at each other again; Nico punched first, Luke blocked it in time, he stepped back, Nico charged punching again, heading for the face, Luke made an 'x' with his arms to block Nico's punches.

Nico then attempted to kick Luke in the chest, Luke quickly saw this and grabbed his leg with his arm, he then turned Nico and threw him to the floor, but Nico quickly gained his balance and blocked Luke's oncoming punch.

"Your reflexes have gotten better," Luke complimented.

"You're not too bad yourself," Nico replied.

Luke grinned more.

"_Strength of Hermes!" _Luke shouted.

Suddenly, a light gray aura overtook Luke's surrounding, his third level Requiem, Nico smirked back.

"_Toten, gib mir Kraft_!" Nico shouted in German. **(Dead, give me strength!) **

The dark aura of Nico and the gray aura of Luke collided in a time of battle.

**Jason's P.O.V **

Jason sighed, exhausted, Thalia seemed to be tired too, yet, she was able to stand up more straight, Jason glanced down, Leo began his second attack on the camp, meaning the team had planted the time bombs, he glanced back at Thalia; but she wasn't there.

He turned around, somehow knowing Thalia was attacking from there, she came dangerously close as her spear nearly made his Imperial Gold Sword fall of his hand, she got close, his blue eyes meeting her, the two of them looking at each other.

Jason quickly attacked before Thalia luckily, Thalia backed off as Jason swung lazily, Thalia was lucky to get away. Then Thalia smiled.

"Well brother, I think it's time we end this," she said, smiling, her blue aura with electricity with a shade of darkness around it growing more, Jason's own aura began to glow as he knew the battle was going to its highest part.

Thalia charged with speed, her aura leaving a trace behind, Jason did the same.

"Jason!"

"Thalia!"

**Third Person P.O.V**

Annabeth, Piper, Frank and the other demi-gods had no trouble at all beating the 20 skeletons, they actually finished fairly quick, they all raised their weapons as Bianca walked over to them.

"You all go on with the plan, I'll handle Bianca, just as planned," Annabeth said smiling, winking towards Piper.

"Ann-"

"Just go, all of you!" she demanded, Frank, Piper and the others nodded as they went off. Bianca watched them go away, not bothering to do anything to stop them, Bianca had another thought in her mind.

"You knew I'd stop you?"

"I knew you were here long ago," Annabeth replied, confidently. Bianca smiled.

"That's good for you, but I have no idea how you can beat me, considering I can beat any god, I am the second strongest demi-god alive!" Bianca said, an intimidating black-red aura flowing over her like a mini tornado.

Annabeth smiled.

"Let me show you what true power is, Bianca di Angelo," Annabeth replied to Bianca's boast.

"_Requiem Infinite!" _

A large aura of white suddenly took the entire area in a white engulfing light.

**And thus, this is it. Next chapter will be short, showing how the world is, mainly in Percy's P.O.V, showing the current situation on the planet, we'll also be checking on our mortal scientist trying to figure out what were the dark lights which Percy caused. Then the chapter AFTER that, we'll be back with these folks.**

**You know, I went through my old reviews, and I was kind of sad seeing so many people who have reviewed the first VoD not review anymore, partly one of the other reason why I updated a tad bit late. **

**I hope everyone reviews with their own opinions, and I'd be glad at any criticism and ideas.**

**Well;**

**-Ian with many battles with epic scenes. **


	6. Collapse of a Superpower

**Due to my sudden amount of forming ideas in my mind, and my encouragement to start up a fanfiction for the game Advance Wars, which I have begun, and the meaning of this chapter, this chapter will be short.**

**I sadly cannot do review replies now, also, make sure you read carefully, these events will have a major role in this story, and the two other 'books', meaning there are a total of 4 'books' in the series. Although the 3****rd**** one will be around 14-20 chapters, shorter than the others. **

**Anyways, let us begin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

Three years ago, if you stood from where Percy was standing, with someone from three years in the past, and told him the city with broken windows, a few visible camps in the entrance of the city, with barely any lights at the night time that was now, if you told someone 3 years ago this city was Los Angeles, they wouldn't believe it.

But this city was Los Angeles, struck by two deadly shocking typhoons in three months, struck massively by economic downfall of the United States, which fell from the largest economy to the 53rd largest economy in a matter of years, the most rapid fall of any nation in history, Los Angeles and nearly every other area in the United States was affected, but Los Angeles stood as an icon.

Nearly 95 percent of the population was below poverty, 75 percent of those were homeless, and only the other 5 percent were poor, not a single man or woman in Los Angeles was in the middle class. Nobody at all.

It stood as a symbol of the downfall of the once-was superpower. Of course, other cities were affected drastically by the collapse of the United States Economy, but Los Angeles was the worst to be affected.

As Percy entered the city, wearing somewhat decent cloths, which drew some eyes from those in the streets for a few moment, until they saw he was no longer a threat, he saw people wearing old clothes, some talking, some begging for money of those who looked they could give something away, barely anyone did, he saw children alone coughing, abandoned, people sleeping miserably in the streets.

Some people covered with bandage aids, some people missing a leg or an arm, some of them with faces completely covered in dirt, a horrible sight, yet, a common one, one way too common, he looked at the tall buildings, some of them abandoned, nearly most of them with all the glass windows broken, he saw small groups of people living in them as well, using the buildings as shelter.

Surprisingly, the lights on the roads were lit up, it was one of those few days they were, the government from time to time put them up to give those who had no homes light.

He saw a group of people giving food to the poor, wearing a form of a red uniform, the American-Canadian Helping Association.

Out of all the countries in the world, Canada was the most sympathetic for the United States, their citizens gave daily funds to this association to help those living in the United States, a generous thing for them to do.

He saw people sharing the little bread they had, some drinking sips of water, then passing it to their friends, family members, or complete strangers they did not know.

Percy found it amazing, in such times, the generosity of human beings appeared, he saw how people who didn't know each other talked happily and eat together.

Percy smiled, then his face went back to an indifferent face. He walked to a public bar that was open, most of the people were quiet, and whispering, a large TV with the news; which he wanted to see.

Immediately a news reporter talked of the main subjects they were going to cover.

"_Just in, The United Kingdom and The Third French Empire, have signed the Bond of Trust, we will explain what this could mean to America and the young Chinese Superpower," _

The Third French Empire, a recent nation, it emerged about a year and six months ago, a massive revolution after the assassination of the French President, and a declaration of martial law, a young man called Joseph Bonaparte, claimed he was a true descendant of the mighty Napoleon Bonaparte, that Napoleon had a secret child, and he was the descendent of that child, after DNA Tests and other revelations, it was accepted this Joseph was a descendant of the legendary man.

Joseph led the revolution, and claimed himself French Emperor, and announced the making of the Third French Empire, he changed his name to Napoleon, and titled himself _Napoleon IV_.

Napoleon proved to be a magnificent administrator, he expanded France to Africa by diplomacy, made France the second largest economy in the world, and was very famous with the people of France and all of Europe, the United Kingdom became a powerful ally, meaning to counter the growth of China.

The news anchored continued:

"_The U.S Senate has agreed to raise taxes, even at the veto of President John Lee, we will talk about on how this will effect your paycheck," _

There was an immediate annoyance and anger of the people in the outside bar; some simply shook their heads while others shouted to small crowds saying how corrupt their government is, although they were sympathetic for the president John Lee, who proved to be popular with the people, but not the U.S Senate.

"_As the war between India and China has gone to a possible ending, as India has requested a peace treaty, after the loss of their capital by the hand of the Chinese Army, many strategist have been surprised by India's opening to diplomatic talk," _

India, a rising power, went to war with China after the _Tibet Incident_, they proved to be a mighty challenge for China, as they held for an entire year, but China was able to capture their capital recently, and destroying Indian Morale, making India to possibly surrender in the future, not surprising to Percy.

Percy began to walk out of the bar, he immediately began to hear multiple conversations of all kinds of subjects of the small crowds in Los Angeles, although one caught his interest.

The Black Lights; the thing he had caused a year ago, the strongest strength of a Requiem, a group of scientist had been analyzing the information that scared the world to near death, 531 people died the night due to riots worldwide.

The energy of his Requiem went to solar panels everywhere, militaries all over the world began to make technologies to move the energy to their vehicles, a single solar panel had the capacity to make energies for an entire army, it reduced the use of oil, which destroyed the Middle Eastern Economies, which were highly dependent on oil for their economies, except Saudi Arabia.

The scientists found out a few weeks ago apparently, the energy was definitely not from somewhere outside the Earth, it came from somewhere in the Earth, Percy was surprised at what his Requiem had caused.

As he was leaving Los Angeles going in the outskirts, a young kid, one begging for money. Percy neared the boy and took out 50 dollars, and looked sideways; nobody looking; and gave it to the boy.

The boy looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Sir I can't-" he began.

"Keep it, and don't tell anyone about that money, these are bad times, buy some food and some clothes, be careful," Percy calmly said, with a sad smile. The boy nodded and ran happily.

He turned around and asked.

"Mister, what your name?"

But Percy had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, the United States is currently *ahem* economically damaged with mass poverty, AKA, very screwed. <strong>

**In the fanfiction:**

**21 percent of the people in the United States are in the middle class.**

**7 percent are in the higher class, also known as rich.**

**The rest are in poverty, homeless, or below poverty.**

**Yep, that's my nice chart, pretty depressing, but thank God this is just fantasy….aside from the fact nearly half of the people in the U.S are in poverty or below poverty in real life. Sad, no?**

**Anyways, next chapter will involve Thalia, Nico, and all those fights going on. **

**I'll update a bit later, I'm writing another fanfiction for a game the game Advance Wars, so if you're a fan of that game, check out my fanfiction, War of Deception. **

**Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, as always, I will love any ideas, grammar fixes, and simple reviews with honest opinions! Thanks, you people are the best reviewers a writer could ask for! **

**-Ian, with a fucked up situation in the world.**


	7. Collisions and Victory

**I am very disappointed in a lot of you for not reviewing last chapter D : I mean really, last chapter has been the MOST VIEWED CHAPTER of the story, 3,000 views, and I got like 5 reviews, (Thanks to you all who reviewed.)**

**Partly the reason I wrote this a bit late, I mean, did you not like the last chapter D:? Anyways, here are the Review Replies: **

**Darklilyofthevalley: Yep, Percy isn't so insane, well for now.**

**Vic: You feel like the last chapter will come true, BECAUSE IT WILL : ) But, your in NORWAY? Lucky. Norway is like, epic, I've always wanted to go there, thanks for your reviews as always Vic.**

**FunnyAngel123: Rhea is supposed to play a bit of a more important role, I want to give her, what do you call those things…ah…a personality! Thanks for your review!**

**Shipper in Obscurity: Well I am gladdened by your praise good friend.**

**Beast Locked In: Splendid review as always, Beast! Yes, I want to focus on political feuds happening around the world, it will later, in the end of the story, and third and fourth 'books' will play a major role in this, and effect the story in major ways, you'll see. And I doubt a world war will happen any time soon, well, not until Percy makes his little empire….**

**Review Reply End.**

**Well, let us begin with this, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

An explosion in the air, a form of gray smoke surrounded Jason, he breathed in for air, he had charged at Thalia, and Thalia had charged back, they collided their weapons, and massive explosion took place, he didn't know _how_ big, he _knew _it _was_ big, but not big enough to reach the ground.

The smoke began to clear, he coughed in his shoulder, and looked at his shirt, red tainted blood, his left arm covered with cuts, his shirt nearly torn off, his hair most likely a mess, he coughed again, more blood he saw when he coughed. The smoke began to clear.

Jason didn't know what to expect when he saw Thalia, would she be okay? Or all torn up like him?

Then he felt it, but he reacted too slowly.

The smoke still surrounding them, Thalia appeared behind them, Jason turned around, raising his sword to block Thalia's spear who was a bit higher in the air than her, but Jason didn't make it, it went right to his chest, but he was lucky to divert the spear to his shoulder.

Thalia's spear impaled Jason's left shoulder, a sudden gasp came from Jason, as his whole left upper shoulder was suddenly impaled, the skin and mere body part being nearly torn off.

Jason shouted, he had been taught as a Roman to resist reacting weakly to wounds, but it was simply too much of a pain, as he suddenly felt electricity –not his own- go around his already beat up body. Thalia looked at him with an indifferent face, as she swung her spear again, aiming for the screaming Jason.

Jason was somehow able to block Thalia's spear with his own swinging of his sword, he backed away, breathing heavily as he felt his left arm go numb, the pain spreading through his body, he electricity shaking his body, Jason was losing this fight for sure.

Thalia began to swing more aggressively with her spear, Jason barely blocked and dodge them by a simple miracle, as Thalia did some easy mistakes, and Jason was simply lucky. Then Jason's eyes became a bit foggy, like he was closing his eyes, but he wasn't.

Thalia disappeared, he felt a strong kick behind him send him forward, he turned around as he balanced himself from falling, seeing a charging Thalia through the air with an aura behind her, he raised his sword to which Thalia swung her spear upwards, Jason barely blocking, his sword becoming less gripped in his hand.

Jason's sword hand in the air with his sword, Thalia swiftly withdrew the spear, and lunged for his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's P.O.V<strong>

The flames stopped her, as she suddenly noticed the sudden increasing in temperature, and disappeared a few miles away from Jason, a massive fire suddenly coming where she was standing, which passed through Jason.

Jason began breathing more harshly; he glanced to where the fire came from, Leo stood in the air there, he disappeared and then appeared next to Jason, immediately worried by his friend, noticing his horrible appearance, and deep wound in his left shoulder.

"Jason are you-"

"Fine," Jason replied weakly.

Thalia looked at both of them, and sighed.

"So, I guess your little plan worked, you destroyed our little camp," Thalia said, sighing again, looking down at the camp with fire and smoke. Jason was surprised, the plan worked? No, that is not why he was surprised, he was surprised how fast it worked. How long had he been fighting Thalia?

Leo smiled goofily.

"Well Thalia, you're hot and all, I'd love to be with you a bit while, telling you how I slayed a thousand of monsters, but I think I my friend needs to get some help," Leo said, referring to Jason.

Thalia's face became more cold.

"You think I'd let you go?" she asked.

Leo shook his head, and suddenly pointed his arm, his hand opened and pointed at, her, suddenly a beam of fire shot out, Thalia dodged surprised, but as she balanced herself again, Jason and Leo were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rhea's P.O.V<strong>

Rhea began fighting with the Daughter of Minerva called Reyna, or at least she thought this girls name was Reyna, but she was very sure it was, she had been sent to intercept this teams group with Nico, but they bypassed them while Luke and Reyna stayed to fight Nico and her.

She began fighting with the girl, the girls dark-kind of aura around her, her gray eyes analyzing everything was it was natural, her moves were swift, quick powerful, and logical.

But Rhea didn't believe in logic. All is a reality, nothing is a lie.

Her powers were excellent, she was able to stop time for just a few seconds, good for a year of training, she could create small gaps in time for her to move quicker, she could create forms of wormholes to block attacks and send them right back.

But this Reyna girl was careful.

Rhea swung her scythe forward, and then suddenly appearing behind Reyna, Rhea swung again, she moved forward without no recklessness, Rhea went in front of her, but surprisingly, Reyna was the one who swung her weapon, catching Rhea off guard, surprised she moved out of the way.

Rhea is not the one who should be surprised, it should be the enemy. _Oh well, anything can happen, can it not?_ She thought to herself, as she -Rhea- moved back as Reyna charged, swinging multiple times with her dagger left to right, and right to left, she then appeared next to Reyna, Rhea swung her sycthe, only making a cut in her arm, Reyna paid no attention to the small cut as she swung her dagger when she turned to face Rhea.

Rhea backed away cautiously, but Reyna charged again, Rhea dodged by causing the time rifts she would usually do to appear next or behind someone, now she was using it to get away, Reyna charged again, but Rhea disappeared, and was behind Reyna once again as she swung the scythe that was similar to her infamous father, which she she somewhat hated.

Reyna ducked and rolled forward, as she stood up, Rhea appeared in front of her, lunging down to where Reyna was, but Reyna, already in the ground, rolled backwards and stood up quickly, Reyna quickly charged at Rhea, her scythe and Reyna's dagger collided, she noted behind them, Nico and Luke fought each other, their aurora's covering their bodies, looking like two giant lights colliding against each other again and again, and the loud noises of their sword making the noises of collision.

Rhea noticed she got distracted by watching Luke and Nico fight, taking her distraction as a chance, Reyna swung her dagger, Rhea quickly swung back with her sycthe, but Reyna's swing was stronger, Reyna had stunned Rhea, Reyna suddenly grabbed her dagger, and held on to Rhea's scythe, forcibly taking it out of her hand, Rhea was surprised indeed.

She ducked as she dodged her own scythe, Reyna used it unusually good, she ducked and rolled, trying to hold back her own scythe, she would use her powers to her advantage, but it was not enough.

But she was lucky as Reyna swung in the wrong place and time, as it down near Rhea's shoulder, she grabbed onto her weapon, and a surprised Reyna lost her gripped, and Rhea took it back, swinging her scythe around, she put herself in a battle position. So did Reyna.

But the battle would soon be over, as Luke suddenly pushed Rhea down, grabbing Reyna's shoulder pushing her back, a tired Nico running towards Rhea and helping her up, as Luke smiled.

"Well, it was fun fighting you again, Nico." Luke said, a small smile, a similar smile appeared in Nico's face, Rhea noticed the sealing was letting down dust.

_Could it be because the demi-gods that bypassed them planted the explosion successfully? Impossible! The camp had too many monsters, and we held their two best fighters down here! But then again, the main reason there is dust must have been by the shaking of an explosion, and the reason the two of them stopped fighting is because they completed their goal, is that it?_

As Rhea broke from her thought, Luke and Reyna were gone, surprisingly quick.

"We can't let them get away!" she shouted, somewhat angry they just ran away like that.

Nico, who was taller than her, sighed; he put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Forget about them, no use in chasing them, they'll be far away by now, now come on, I'm starting to wonder this place isn't so stable," he said, seeing the large and tall ceiling as he grabbed and her and began to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"C-ca-can't be," were Bianca's only words, her shirt jeans tattered, her shirt half tattered, her legs and right arms covered in massive cuts with bloods, nothing bad, but still cuts, her black eyes somewhat dull and tired, her dark aura was down to an unusual level, she had her black sword raised slightly.

In front of her, Annabeth, a white aura still surrounded her, around her in a large way, she only had a few cuts in her body, as she sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"You underestimated me, Bianca, this is the power of _Requiem Infinite_, my third level of my Requiem," Annabeth said, Bianca twitched, trying to stand up. They had been fighting for 20 minutes, Annabeth moved simply so fast and her attacks simply too powerful, Bianca was shocked.

**(AN: They fought, but I didn't show it.) **

Bianca suddenly chuckled, somewhat catching Annabeth off-guard by her mediocre kind-of laugh, Annabeth looked at her more closely, like as if trying to know why she was chuckling.

"So, this is your third level of your Requiem…." Bianca began. "Impressive, I'll give you that….."

Annabeth suddenly shifted uncomfortably, raising her dagger more. Bianca kept on chuckling.

"I'll show you what I can do, _Muerte!" _

The dark aura suddenly overcame Bianca, challenging Annabeth's White Requiem in a strong clash, Bianca charged, moving suddenly fast, Annabeth was able to see her movements as she blocked Bianca's powerful blows, Bianca attack again, again and again, Annabeth holding off well as she blocked Bianca's attack.

Bianca suddenly appeared behind Annabeth, swinging her sword, Annabeth turned and her dagger collided with Bianca's sword as the two powers collided, Bianca suddenly swung again, much faster and fiercer than before, Annabeth took a few step backs as Bianca kept on attacking.

In an endless waves of lunges and swings with her sword, Annabeth kept dodging or blocking, then Annabeth went on the offensive by lunging her dagger, colliding with Bianca's sword as a small light appeared around them each time their swords collided, then disappearing.

They kept on fighting, Annabeth dodging and swinging her dagger fiercely even comparing itself to Bianca's strength, Bianca fought back, her blows sometimes nearly pushing Annabeth a bit back, she moved gracefully with her sword, no rhythm at all, being unpredictable with quick and deadly attacks.

Then, their Requiem's became less powerful, as they both became tired, now their fighting was normal, their Requiem's nearly showing; then Bianca heard a shout.

"Annabeth!"

Frank, Piper, and the others who were in the team to blow up the monster team with Annabeth, they came with their weapons up and ready, Piper and Frank with their Requiem up already, they had returned.

_Did they succeed in blowing up the base? _Was one of Annabeth's thought, as Bianca angrily sighed, and attacked Annabeth again, but Frank charged quickly, his halberd making Bianca get back, she noticed Piper also now taking out her dagger, joining in the fight.

"You win this round, oh but I warn you all, especially you Annabeth, you will all be dead soon enough,"

Bianca suddenly disappeared, leaving her eerie warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh come on, I know it wasn't THAT great, I uploaded at 11: 53 PM, I know it was horrible and all, I would love if somebody pointed out my grammar mistakes, and I would love to hear all your opinions on this chapter.<strong>

**Come on, let's get to 70 in the reviews count! Partly the reason why I didn't update quick, and the chapter was horrible, is because of the lack of ideas, and reviews from last chapter D : **

**So now, give ideas, criticism, and threats if you wish. Anyways,**

**-Ian, working on a Manhattan Map for the FINAL BATTLE, well for the Percy-Gods conflict anyways.**


	8. Worries, Charmspeaking and Explanations

**Hola! Thanks for the reviews! :D They got me all worked up to make the 8****th**** chapter. At 11 AM. So yeha. Review Replies?**

**Review Replies: **

**THE-MAN-IN-THE-CORNER: Interesting review! I think I'll use the first idea for sure, thanks! I hope I get more reviews from you in the future! **

**Beast Locked In: Domain or not, it is controlled by an opposing force, although similar, if it is hostile, it will still be able to hurt you. I think in one of the PJO Books, Percy was in something but he didn't get in a certain water, due to him thinking although it was his domain, it wasn't exactly right. Although, I think that was in one of the PJO Books. Bianca and Annabeth's strength are near in a par, but Bianca is still a bit stronger. Thalia beating up Jason is all part of my plan, and Luke and Nico, well, in the first VoD, it's mentioned how Luke was a form of an older brother to Nico, so that's the reason they seem to be fighting like that. Thanks for your reviews as always!**

**ThePersonWhoEatsMuffins: Nah, that would've been unfair : P **

**Randomness 1996: Maybe, maybe not, maybe the other way around : O **

**maEv xxx: It was an action scene, it was supposed to be not-so-much dialogue, but I think you'll enjoy this chapter a bit more. **

**Misstitched: I do suggest you read the original VoD before you read this chapter : P But, that's an interesting way to read.**

***Person with no name*: I don't it was so short, it was 2,500 words, I don't write longer chapters because of the simple time waste. I go up to 4,000 words in very special chapters. And down to 1,000 words in special occasions, like prologues, meant-to-be-short-chapters, or like chapter 6, describing the world.**

**Vic1500: Thanks for the review Vic! Here you go, many things will be revealed, and half-conversations for more questions in this chapter.**

**Theminotaur'shorn: Thank you for the praise! It's glad to see a fan always interested, although, I myself don't consider this story really great.**

**Review Reply End.**

**Well, here we go, a more dialogue chapter, pay close attention, you may notice something intriguing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

When Annabeth's team, shortly followed by Luke's team, came into camp, there was a small celebration, the mission had been made public by Chiron, the camp was anxious to hear the result, when Annabeth's and Luke's team came fully alive, and they celebrated.

It was a small, happy, and joyful time for the demi-gods, time had been short, but with all three monster camps now destroyed, (Many assumed Jason's team also succeeded.) they now had an extra, valuable month to prepare to defend Manhattan from Percy's army.

But the celebrations soon died, as Leo arrived, surrounded by the other demi-gods, and a bloody Jason in his back, his left shoulder nearly impaled and removed from his body, the group quickly ran to the infirmary, catching the attention of many campers who gasped in surprise to see Jason like that.

Reyna, and the others, were surprised, and purely aghast as they saw their friend in a unconscious state, Leo with Jason in his back, now followed by the Requiem Users, and a few very curious and concerned demi-gods, they entered the infirmary, the Apollo Campers –both Roman and Greek- began to work.

Hours passed, Jason laid in a bed in bad shape, his left shoulder now covered in a large, carefully placed, bandage, nearly covering his entire left arm, with a new not-tattered T-Shirt, as he barely breathed, in the white infirmary room, Jason laid in a horrible state.

Reyna sat in a chair by his side, the other Requiem Users –excluding Clarisse who had been guarding the entrance to due a very large, curious crowd outside- were in the room –standing or sitting- and very worried for Jason.

"What happened to Jason?" Piper asked, she was most likely the person just as worried as Reyna, but didn't sit next to the Jason in his bed, and simply stood a few steps away from him. Leo had been quiet over the past hours.

"Jason was fighting Thalia," Leo began, an immediate surprised cough from Luke came suddenly.

"You let him fight Thalia _alone?_" Luke asked, his eyes, somewhat angry, but yet normal.

"He wanted to do it, he insisted, and plus, I had to do my part in the mission, I was only able to get to where Jason was fighting after the monster camp had been destroyed, but he had already been injured like this when I got there," Leo said, moving his head toward Jason.

The room fell silent again, the only noise of the air-conditioner and Reyna moving uncomfortably, holding Jason's hand, somewhat eager. Of course, there was more than one reason why the room was silent. One was because they were worried about Jason.

The second one was they all knew there was a spy among them; it didn't matter if nobody had brought up the issue of the spy, it could be seen in everyone's eyes, the odd suspicion at each other, how Bianca, Nico, Rhea and Thalia all knew where they were attacking.

It was obvious. They had also discussed how their little missions went, all of them nodding at each other's stories, the group was very surprised when they heard from Annabeth of her 3rd level of her Requiem, and how she had almost beaten Bianca. To which the group was happy for, all but the laying Jason, and Reyna who had shifted uncomfortably.

"So, what now?" Luke asked.

"Prepare, start planning on how to defend Manhattan," Piper guessed.

"Eat," Leo and Frank said simultaneously.

"Start moving the demi-gods to Manhattan," Annabeth also said.

They all looked at each other and sighed, they had to do all of that, they had to prepare and plan, and move their little 'army' towards Manhattan and set up defenses, mortals in the way or not.

"How many people do we have who will fight anyways?" Reyna asked Annabeth, who was the only one who knew the answer by mind.

"About 1,000, Romans, Greeks, Amazons, Hunters, and 'retired' Romans, all of them combined, equaling 1,000." she said, they all nodded, good numbers.

"Hmm, so we're even in numbers with Percy's army?" Leo asked, Percy's attack on Camp Half Blood last year was by an army with 1,000 monsters, so he guessed if they were even, beating his army would be no problem, one demi-god can take on 4 monsters easily.

Annabeth shook her head.

"Me and Reyna have been researching, we think the numbers of the enemy is…..about 10,000, maybe much more…"

Piper, Luke, Frank, Leo, all of them made a choking noise in surprise. If what Annabeth said was true, the enemy outnumbered them from 10 to 1, or maybe even more, it was news Leo did not want to hear, but regardless, heard it.

"Do any of you think, Jason can fight?" Reyna suddenly asked.

The room went silent. Leo looked at his friend, his left arm covered in a large bandage, meaning he barely move it when he needed to, although, Jason fought with his right arm, it was still dangerous to fight with just one arm, and especially against people like Thalia and so on.

Piper surprisingly talked first;

"He'll be fine, he may not look like it, but we should let him fight, maybe we could divide in groups when in Manhattan, I'd watch him," Piper said, normally, the group nodded a little; then Reyna noticed what Piper said.

_Did she- did she just charmspeak us?" _Reyna thought suddenly, Jason was in a bad shape, the Apollo kids predicted he wouldn't be able to move for about 2 to 3 months, and even if Jason could move and fight, Reyna feared he'd may not be able to even move his right arm, as one of the Apollo said a worse-case scenario that could happen is that Jason's right arm may go numb to a brain effect.

And even if Jason could fight, Reyna did not want him to fight, may it be because she was worried about him, or she was being selfish and didn't want Jason to get hurt. She glanced around the room, Annabeth seemed unconvinced like herself.

"Jason can't fight, it's too risky, I'd be surprised if he would be able to get off the bed by next week, maybe wake up in a few days, but walk may take weeks, running may even take months, and even if he could walk, and run and be normal, his right arm is going to be weaker due to a brain-scare, and fighting would be very hard, it would take more than a month for Jason to get used to fighting with just one arm." Annabeth argued.

The room looked at Annabeth, Luke nodded somewhat clearly, the others were thinking.

"We _need _Jason, he's one of the few people who has a Requiem, and Annabeth, remember, Jason isn't normal, he's strong, I bet he'll be able to walk and run the hour he wakes up, I'll watch over him when he does! And Luke can help him with me, we'd be able to get Jason to be able to fight with his right arm in no time," Piper argued back.

There it was again –Reyna noticed. Charmspeaking. Annabeth did too, as she sighed, she had a half point, yet, Annabeth had a feeling Piper's jealousy for Jason was to get to her- she was a daughter of Aphrodite after all. Annabeth, nerveless, kept arguing.

"Jason is too injured, he must stay in the camp so that he may heal-"

"You aren't going to leave me here," Jason suddenly groaned, everyone turned to him surprised, as Jason looked around in a dizzy way, looking at his left shoulder, sighing, then looking at his friends and smiling.

"It's about time Sparky," Piper whispered, barely anybody heard her, Reyna restraint herself from kissing or hugging Jason, as she let out a somewhat embarrassing squeak in surprise, Annabeth simply watched, wondering if Jason could even fight. Luke and the others seemed optimistic enough.

"So, what did I miss anyways?" Jason asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's P.O.V<strong>

"So…these are the results," Percy said, they were in a decently sized room, Atlas sat in a table, while Rhea, herself, Bianca, Nico and Percy stood, they had told him how things went. He didn't seem mad or sad that the demi-gods succeeded, he actually didn't look like he honestly cared. But, he seemed interesting on how she and the others fought, and how her former friends had thought.

"Obviously, Annabeth's stronger than we expected," Bianca said, after she said her story of Annabeth's Third Level of her Requiem, to which Thalia was surprised.

_Annabeth, how strong are you exactly? _

"You said her Requiem was Infinite Requiem?" Percy asked, his face somewhat unreadable, surprised, yet, not surprised, Atlas who sat in the table alone, raised an eyebrow, a near unreadable face, yet, he seemed a little confused about something, Thalia noted.

Bianca nodded.

Percy for a few moments, his face was crystal clear, all his thoughts perfectly readable, but he suddenly turned back to his indifferent face. He put one of his hands in his jet black hair, obviously thinking about one thing, or many things.

"All of you can go, but I need to talk to Thalia for a moment,"

They all nodded, Bianca and Nico looked unwilling to go, Bianca since she wanted to be with Percy, for an odd reason, she's been sticking to Percy for a while, and Nico, because he most likely didn't want to leave Thalia's side, but as Atlas himself, who always was with Percy, stood up to leave, Nico and Bianca left.

While Atlas was leaving, he whispered.

"It's about time you tell somebody," Atlas said, his voice normal, and amused, Percy sighed and beckoned him to leave, to which Atlas did. Thalia's mind raced through multiple thoughts- why had Percy wanted to talk with her? About what? Her mind gathered a dozen thoughts in just a few seconds.

"You seem to be thinking more than Athena," Percy mused. Thalia simply glared, she didn't like being compared to a god.

"Thalia, I've been very vague of my true goal to everyone, even you, only Atlas knows what in the Hades I am going to do, but, if I want to succeed, I need to tell someone what I plan to do, someone I truly trust." Percy said.

Thalia stood, waiting for what Percy wanted, though, she felt a bit proud Percy chose her over anybody else.

"But promise me, you will not stop me," Percy began, his body suddenly shaking a little, to which Thalia was surprised, "Please do not try to stop me if I tell you, Thalia, because this is my fate," he said.

Thalia looked back.

"I promise in the River Styx I won't."

Percy smiled, though, the smile a little sad.

"I will tell you, I plan to,"

And the explanation, Percy's true ambitions and plan, were explained to Thalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what could Percy's true goal be? I plan to make a little BiancaxPercy throughout some parts of this 'book', but it won't be main, Percy really won't have a major relationship until the third book, well, not really he won't. The reason is…well…it's secret.<strong>

**Also, in my profile I have a poll in which you think is the spy I would love if you voted.**

**Well, let's try to get to review number 80 this time! I would love ideas and all, I welcome all kind of reviews, praise, criticism, ideas, or anything else!**

**Also, I wish you all a Happy Holidays, or December if you're Atheist, also, any of you want to be my beta, I'm more than glad to welcome you : P so if you're interested, PM me if you wish. I won't update until the 27****th**** or 28****th**** due to it being the Holidays, now make sure to spend time with your family the following days!**

**-Ian**


	9. Comfort

**Third Person P.O.V**

**A 20 minute conversation.**

**The roo**m became very quiet when Percy finished his long talk, Thalia sat in her chair, simply sitting, holding her knees with her bare hands, with her nails, as Percy kept on talking. Even when Percy finished, her eyes were still widened, her eyes an odd look, looking angered, shocked, and completely useless, maybe, maybe not though.

"Y-yo-" Thalia began, but stopped as her words didn't come out, they were suddenly stuck on her throat, as she clenched her knees harder with her hands; if she kept on she'd probably bleed.

"Yo-you as-ked me t-t-to-"

The words once again were stuck in her throat, as they did not come out; Thalia clenched herself even more, her eyes not closing the slightest due to Percy's simply baffling, dedicated, sophisticated, but blunt plan.

Percy stayed quiet, not a smile nor a frown, yet, his eyes seemed to have pity for Thalia, as he suddenly regretted telling her, he stood in his own chair, watching Thalia look down to her knees as she sat, trying to say something, but her words getting stuck in her throat.

"Thalia, I am so sorry it had to be you, but I have to do thi-"Percy stopped as he sighed, a sigh of annoyance at himself, as he realized what he had told Thalia. He knew there was no turning back, his plan must happen, no matter what, it shall happen.

Thalia sat there, struggling with the words, as she gave up, she still clenched her legs, Percy got close, and put his hands on her, Thalia snapped to reality, as she stopped clenching her knee, and looked a Percy, a complicated face with all signs of emotions, but primarily confusion, anger, and pure sorrow.

Then, Percy hugged Thalia, nothing of a love-hug or anything, a simple cousin hug, one of need, Percy was human too, no matter what he was now, he was human, he needed comfort, the truth was, Percy knew his destiny and fate, he knew what would happen to him.

He knew it was a cruel, and unforgiving, a horrible fate, nobody else in the world had had such a fate, not Hitler, not Saddam Hussein, nobody, yet, Percy was still a human, although technically half human, still human; humans did odd things sometimes, and humans also needed comfort.

Percy dropped a single tear, as Thalia hugged him back. Yet, Thalia could process what was happening, and surely, she could only repeat in her head Percy had asked her to do; but she couldn't think of it, she just didn't know what to think of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's P.O.V<strong>

"They sure have been in there a long time," Nico said, getting worried, as he stopped his practice with Rhea, who looked instantly annoyed when Nico stopped, Bianca sat in the small balcony that overlooked the room the two were sparring at, Atlas sat in a sofa in the room behind her, simply thinking of something. Nico's comment was partly true, it's been about 21 minutes.

"Maybe Percy told Thalia something dramatic, and Thalia and Percy are _comforting _each other," Rhea suggested with a sly smile, Nico smiled somewhat annoyed and amused, at Rhea's apparent joke, at first, Bianca didn't get it, then her faced flushed red at what Rhea had meant.

Rhea looked up to Bianca in the balcony; she chuckled innocently as she saw Bianca's red face; Nico immediately took a chance to annoy his sister. –a brotherly thing-

"Bianca, are you simply realizing what Rhea meant, or are you jealous you aren't with Percy?" he said, but suddenly realize that his annoying comment may backfire, since, well, Thalia would be with Percy and, well, that.

But Bianca didn't catch it, as her face remained red like a tomato;

"First of all, Nico, just be quiet, second, Rhea, your too young to know all that, third, Nico, shut up," she said, flustered. Nico and Rhea chuckled, and in a few seconds began fighting each other again in their spar.

Bianca turned to Atlas;

"Shouldn't those two be out by now?" she asked.

Atlas looked at her, the always indifferent face, he shook his head.

"Bianca di Angelo, know very well Thalia will take a difficult road, but so shall you, the thing Thalia is being told now, is something she will be horrified by, something not surprising…." Atlas began.

Bianca's mind began thinking of a thousand thoughts, of every possibility, idea, plan, and just about everything that came into her mind, she was curious, people were curious no matter what, yet, she had to be careful, curiosity killed the cat after all…..

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

When Jason woke up in the infirmary, he looked around, he remembered waking up in the infirmary, surrounded by his friends, then fell asleep, then he heard a voice;

"Hey sleepy kid, Happy New Years,"

He looked around, then saw Luke, his sandy hair, the recognizable scar in his face, wearing a orange Camp Half Blood T-Shirt and some black shorts, only wearing some sandals, he had a small smile in his face, apparently glad to see Jason all awake, a small dark ring in his eye indicating he hasn't slept much.

"Luke- wait, did you say Happy New Years?" Jason asked, yawning then clean his eyes with his arm, until he realized he couldn't move that arm since it was the one that Thalia impaled, he sighed in his mind and cleaned his eyes with his other hand; feeling uncomfortable.

"You've been asleep for…..9 days,"

"_What, 9 days?"_ Jason replied, suddenly furious at himself.

Luke smiled sadly.

"When you woke up before, we thought you'd recover quickly, especially Piper, she was all worked up when you did, Reyna seemed really glad you were fine, Leo was even more excited at seeing you okay, but, when you fell asleep for 2 days, they began worrying about you.

"So I slept through Christmas and New Years?" Jason asked, somewhat amused the camp celebrated Christmas even if it was a Christian Holiday; Jason thinks Artemis is the cause for an odd reason.

"So, when am I going to start training?" Jason asked, remembering a small part of the conversation, when he had he would train to fight with one arm. Jason smiled, then became serious.

"Soon, but I have something to talk with you first," Luke told him, his voice much serious, and somewhat worried.

"What is it?"

"I think I know who the spy is,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued for the next chapter.<strong>_

**Sorry for the shortness, but, it had to be short.**


	10. Friends and More Than Friends

**Here we are the 10****th**** chapter of the 2****nd**** story in the Vow of Destruction Series. Let us try to get to 100 in the reviews count, here you go, a long awaited, plot-revealing chapter.**

**Jason's P.O.V**

Jason's breath stopped as Luke told him he thought he knew who the spy was- he felt a sudden anxiousness overcome him. He sat in the infirmary bed, starting to get up; of course, he had to look up a little with his eyes to meet Luke's eyes, as Luke was quite tall.

"You should sit down in the bed again," Luke insisted –demanded- as he lightly shoved Jason back to sit down in the infirmary bed. Jason nodded, as he looked up, and saw Luke grabbing a nearby chair and sat on it, his eyes weary of his surroundings, but also calm, yet, still slightly dubious at some things, his muscles tense, his Orange Camp Half Blood T-Shirt and his blue shorts showing signs of his buff, well-built body as he sat down.

"Jason, you must listen, this is just a thought," Luke began, looking at Jason very seriously, with anxious eyes, "I think the spy is," Jason gulped, he wondered who it was, Jason had a sudden feel of dread, "it's Reyna,"

A choking noise came from Jason's mouth, his eyes widened, but not in a way of surprise, but of mere sudden pain. He breathed calmly –he tried-, then he began to breath more and more for air, until Luke put his hand on his shoulder, Jason relaxed quickly.

"It's a thought Jason," Luke reassured him, "but I _need_ you to tell me, has Reyna acted suspiciously?"

Jason went to his past, to what Reyna has said, the Daughter of Minerva has not acted weird, at least for him that is, he thought, yet, one thing made him wonder of many things;

He remembered, they had been in the beach, Reyna had acted so….lustful for Jason, the way she held his arm like she was afraid of Jason leaving her, then she said he had a horrible feeling a bad thing was going to happen, a sudden realization came in Jason's mind.

_C-co-could it be? R-Reyna….are you really…_

Yet, even with the sudden scare and dread taking his mind, he remained in the outside, neutral, his face looking calm- contrary to his panicking in his head, yet, his eyes were easily seeable, and it could be seen his eyes were in pure confusion and some small pain.

"Nothing, she's just been acting like always, normally," Jason said perfectly, not a single sense of a lie, Luke looked at him, and seemed to accept Jason's statement, although his eyes flickered with a hint of suspicion, it went away quickly.

"So…if it's not Reyna, then who else do you think it is?" Jason asked, reluctantly to keep on this conversation, Luke looked at Jason, his eyes with unreadable emotions;

"Well, if it's not Reyna, but still it being possible," Luke began, not counting out Reyna, "I fear….it may be Piper,"

Jason felt like he was hit by another stone, yet, he didn't know why, he definitely was a good friend with Piper, Jason must admits, he _sometimes _felt more than that –of course, he was still with Reyna, which he truly loved- but yet- something was wrong.

He didn't know why, Jason wondered in his mind for a mere second, wondering why he felt like that, not love, not hate, not confusion, there was something else bothering him of Piper possibly being the spy…yet, he didn't know what.

But just as Jason's curiosity of what was wrong just appeared, it stopped.

"Piper? Well…I guess she has been…..a bit odd lately, I guess," Jason said. Luke seemed to think about it, and nodded.

"Anyways, let's not talk about this for a while, come on, we're going to start preparing you to fight with just one arm, can you walk?"

Jason stood from his bed, effectively well, although, a jolt of pain went around his body, especially in his right arm where the part of his shoulder was literally impaled. Luke nodded in approval at how Jason walked, impressed and glad to see Jason walking well.

"Come on, we got 3 weeks, no time to waste,"

**Bianca's P.O.V**

It was early in the morning still, Rhea and Nico had been fighting for at least an hour, well, not fighting, sparring, Thalia nor Percy had come out, Bianca had gotten bored of the repetitive fight of Nico and Rhea;

Nico charges, Rhea disappears, appears behind him, Nico turns around, Rhea moves back, Nico raises an undead behind Rhea, she swings at it, Nico charges, Rhea again disappears, and so on, she left the much more underground part of Percy's apartment, as she went through a thin hallway and went back to a normal living room.

A random thought came- why did she join Percy? She knew why she joined him, yet, the question came always in her head, as she went outside and looked out the window, to see the large, friendly, modern city of Canada, the mood was stiff in the air, the economic collapse of the United States had effected Canada, but only not as horrible as the USA was currently.

The poverty rate went up about 10 percent, Canada had been at bad turmoil as a small political group had been pretty much ruling in the Canadian Politic World, they had illegally made a personal army, which the citizens called "The Chancellor's Army," which was a vicious, corrupt, and horrible private army, that simply angered Bianca.

Maybe that was it- she joined Percy because of this world, how bad it was, how she wanted to change it for the good, not for her, but for Nico, for Rhea, for so many people, yet, inside her head, she had one more reason, she wanted to be with Percy, she wanted to be in this new world with him-

Her thoughts were interrupted by lightning, a normal lightning bolt in the distance, nothing to worry about, it had been stormy around lately, it was either a natural occurrence, or something was going on in Olympus, she'd have to ask Percy.

She went to a nearby fridge to get a normal cup of water, she drank it quickly, she sighed, somewhat dramatically as she put the cup in a nearby table, and went down to the training room again. As she went down, she heard the noises of Thalia, Nico and Rhea fighting, in a spar of course, as she saw it all, she saw Atlas nowhere to be seen, Percy in the balcony, and Thalia –who seemed somewhat different- Nico and Rhea fighting in a three-way spar.

As Bianca walked to the main room over watching the medium-sized Arena, Percy had a complex look as he sat down in a couch, Bianca followed along and sat next to him.

"You seem….troubled," Bianca said, as she with one of her arms put her hand on Percy's, to which he barely reacted;

"I'm simply tired," he replied, yet, his eyes with rings meaning he hasn't slept much, his hands very cold, his eyes, a sense of dullness, Bianca put her arms around Percy's own arm, again, he barely reacted, he simply had his eyes closed. Then he opened them, still dull, but seemed to have an interest in an idea.

"Bianca, can you take me to the Underworld?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you," she replied, somewhat obediently, Bianca noted herself.

"Can you take me to Tartarus?"

Bianca looked at Percy in surprised as she leaned on his shoulder; Percy simply looked forward to the air.

"Why would you wa- of course I could," Bianca said, reluctantly.

Percy smiled.

"Good, I wish to see my Grandfather,"

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Come on Jason! You can do better!" Leo said, encouragingly happily.

"Yeha Grunt! Keep walking!" Clarisse shouted. Luke simply stood from afar with a smile at the amusing training Jason was having; Jason, his face red of him being tired and the surprising heat in camp, even if it was Winter, he was on the ground, walking with his legs and arms in the ground, on top of him, sat Clarisse like a goddess, Jason breathed for air as he tried to get to the goal point Leo had set; this was sadly part of his training.

Leo felt silly pity for his friend, honestly, getting a part of your shoulder impaled, and then carrying the bear-heavy-like Clarisse for a form-of-training? Bad luck, good thing it wasn't him.

"Leo- I'll kill you for this!" Jason shouted, running out of breath, nearly collapsing but kept on going, even with Clarisse on top of him, he kept on going, Leo smiled goofily, it may have been his idea for this to be Jason's training, Luke reluctantly agreed to do so, Leo was very proud of himself coming with a good idea to help his friend- in a way that is.

"Come on Grunt, faster!" Clarisse shouted more aggressively.

Jason became annoyed but kept on going.

Then, after a few minutes, he made it, he dropped exhaustedly, sweating, as Clarisse stood of him he felt like he could fly, he was _so _happy he was alive, honestly, sure, beating a Titan is impressive, but carrying Clarisse for 20 miles? Now is purely epic, so Leo thought.

Then Jason stood up suddenly, looking at Leo;

"Leo I shall kill you here!"

Leo smiled again, as he ran off, quite quickly, Jason followed him equally as quick, Leo smiled as he knew his friend would do this, then as Jason ran towards him, Leo flew to the air, the fire giving him a form of boost, Jason used his own powers to glide upwards.

But Jason became tired, he was hurt badly, and reality hit him hard as he forgot his condition, how bad in shape he was, and his honest tiredness; yet; he didn't stop, he'd get Leo down and get Clarisse to sit on him for an hour!

Then Leo stopped and shouted;

"Jason wait!"

"What is it?" Jason asked normally, somewhat annoyed.

"What do you think would have happened if you woke up and just tried to fly like that?" Leo asked.

Jason seemed to think about it.

"Well…..I most likely would have fallen and….hit my face in the ground and get more injuries, I guess," Jason said, his eyes closed as he said that, but opened them very surprised as he really realized what Leo had done.

"Oh- I see what you did, you used my anger which became my energy, and thus allowed me to fly, forget my pain- and hey, that was pretty smart, although it hurts, I think I can fly for a few hours….that was a pretty smart plan, Leo, but how did you not know I wouldn't hit my face and fail?"

"You see Jason, I'm just smart, I had this planned out all along!" Leo said, smiling confidently.

But in reality, Leo had betted with Frank, Frank betted if Jason was pissed off he could be able to run fast and fly, Leo betted against that; Leo really shouldn't bet on his friends.

**Reyna's P.O.V**

Reyna was in the Minerva/Athena Cabin sleeping, she was tired, the entire cabin had left for their activities, but Reyna was still sleeping, she had stayed there in the cabin sleeping, she was tired, may it be being with Jason all night while he was unconscious, helping Annabeth organize the transportation of materials to Manhattan, or simply just scolding the Stoll Brothers.

She was tired, she was sleeping, as she slept, she moved alarmed, but still sleeping, she suddenly moved her arm up and then stopped, she kicked, she still slept, she was dreaming, she began moving more, like as if panicking.

"N-no, it, it was her, it can't be, i-t it was her…"

Reyna woke up, suddenly horrified, shocked, scared, sweating, her gray eyes widened, shaking; yet, a problem; she couldn't remember her dream for a reason; she had no idea why; but she still was shaking and sweating; she was honestly scared for life; yet, a more dreaded thing came over the Daughter of Minerva's head; she didn't know why.

**Lalalalalala, please restrain yourself from dropping homemade bombs in my mail, it really isn't helpful _o **

**Thanks for all you guys support, the majority of you think the spy is Reyna, Piper follows close, then Annabeth; anyways, let's try to get to 100 in the review count.**

**Also, I recently am working on two other projects, one of them is called 'War of Darkness' it is currently work-in-progress, I am looking for OC's, so if you would wish to submit one, feel free to do so ; )**

**And now, what did Reyna dream of? Why does Percy wish to visit his Grandfather, Kronos? Why is Leo is such a moron yet a miracle maker? **

**-Ian **


	11. Dark Secrets and Training

**Well aloha fellow viewers! School Vacation is nearly over, this Tuesday I start school, so I decided to get on the computer, and write this chapter. But; the question is; shall I reveal anything important this chapter? **

**Bianca's P.O.V**

The simple footsteps of the two them –Bianca and Percy- in the darkness that was so thick, Bianca was becoming somewhat nervous, she could see in the dark a little, it was a daughter of Hades thing, she could see a bit around them, yet, feel the dreaded darkness around them.

Percy's face, defiant, cold, his eyes looking all that around him, his green eyes somewhat dark, yet, dull and also tired, his face, somewhat paler than a few weeks ago. As the two of them kept on walking, Bianca looked around them.

The dark cave they had entered a few seconds ago became darker and darker, she could see small but odd monsters in the ceilings, she uneasily touched her unsheathed sword in her left; this was Tartarus.

"How long until we get where he is?" Percy asked normally.

"A few minutes," Bianca replied.

"Good, we must not lose pa-"

He coughed loudly, he seemed somewhat a little hurt, he spilled blood from his cough in Bianca' surprise, he didn't seem to care, as he walked in his green jacket and long blue jeans going forward in the cave, Bianca was quick to follow him.

Then Bianca felt it; the cold wind; something that didn't surprise Bianca. She's been here before, very few times so deep on Tartarus, but she has come here before, she knew the feeling of this wind was they were nearing something very powerful, most likely Kronos' essence's.

Then, as they kept walking, the cold wind became stronger, Bianca was even getting cold, Bianca unintentionally got more near to Percy, to which he ignored and kept on walking forward, then, the wind became even stronger, stronger, the simple coldness of the wind felt like it was crushing Bianca, of course it really wasn't.

"We are here," Bianca whispered, as they went through the cave to a much darker and larger room, with a massive and front pit in pit in from of them; Kronos' essence was here, Bianca felt it, his mere presence was disturbing, yet, she was surprised at Kronos' presence, it seemed very strong, compared to the other times she's been here.

"Kronos! I know you can hear me!" Percy shouted, quite loudly, Bianca wanted to tell Percy to a bit more quiet, yet, she decided against it. Then, the room shook a little, the winds became even stronger, and stronger, until it stopped.

At first, nothing. The mere silence in the room, completely quiet, Bianca could only hear her own breath, it was pretty dark too, but Bianca could see well, she could see Percy's cold face, looking into the air. Then, it seemed like nothing would happen. Of course, that wasn't the case.

"_Perseus Jackson!" _a loud, ancient and powerful voice shouted, the simple strength of the voice simply entered Bianca's head and made it sound worse, Bianca was unprepared and so surprised of Kronos' voice, she actually jumped in surprise even closer to Percy.

"Grandfather, it has been a while," Percy whispered, stepping closer to the pit, Bianca hesitantly followed along.

"_What brings you here?"_ Kronos' voice said, coming from the pit in the ancient and deep sound, which echoed through the room a little, making it sound darker, and more intimidating.

"It has been 3 years since you told me of your daughter, and I come to tell you she is under _my_ wing, and you should not worry," Percy began.

Bianca's mind rolled a little. She hadn't really wondered how Percy knew of Rhea, yet, if Kronos had told Percy, why would Kronos tell him that? And then of course, did Kronos ask for his daughter back?

At first silence, as if Kronos was trying to interpret what Percy had said. Then his reply came;

"_Good….she will be good use to you, grandchild, but, I think you did not come here just to tell me that….tell me, why did you truly come here?"_ Kronos' voice said, more lightly this time, for a moment, Bianca swore Kronos sounded relieved when he mentioned his daughter, well, Bianca guessed Titan's had feelings too….then, another wonder came into Bianca's head once again. Why did Kronos tell Percy of Bianca, and if Kronos was able to tell that to Percy, why didn't he try to trick another demi-god to bring his Rhea back to him?

"Kronos, you know why I am here, I seek your confirmation," Percy said, somewhat…darkly, threatening….and intimidatingly.

A dark, deep, and powerful laugh came through, it a laugh of pure amusement, the laugh actually created a gust of wind, and the small echo didn't help either. Bianca also wonder what Percy just meant.

"_Jackson! I see many things down here, things just like the fate see them! It will take me century, maybe eons to reform, I do not know many things though, yet, I know one for clear, the fate that I know you shall have, is the same fate you know, you will have_!" Kronos' voice said once again, laughing afterwards.

Percy's face was surprising to Bianca, he seemed worried, and somewhat…scared, but mostly worried. Bianca's mind also raced fast as what Kronos and Percy had said. _ Fate_. Bianca half-ly concluded Percy knew his own fate, somehow, he did, but Bianca wasn't sure, then, Kronos for some reason knew it, or so Percy thinks Kronos does. And whatever Percy think his fate is, it isn't any good.

Percy turned around, which surprised Bianca, and began walking away, as she walked away, she felt the winds to start up again, as she felt Kronos' presence awkwardly disappear just as it had appear, Percy walked somewhat worried, yet an accepting face.

5 minutes after walking, he coughed blood, but ignored it and kept walking. Bianca held his arms, worried for him, but, as they kept on walking, his worry-ness began disappearing, replaced by a calm face, and after a few minutes, Bianca should be able to shadow travels them out of there. Percy's teleportation power through his Requiem didn't work here, so she would get him out.

And they did leave.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

As Bianca traveled Percy from one of the deepest part of the underground, in the surface it would be somewhere around Arizona, from there to Canada, it was energy-wasting. But, the appeared at the right place, she immediately fell to the ground, and looked around a little dizzy.

They were in Percy's room, Percy offered his hand and Bianca took it thankful.

"Thank you for helping me," Percy whispered, his voice calm, yet, his face normal, even though he had been so worried a few minutes ago. Yet, as she sat in Percy's been which was behind her, she was still tired, from such a long distance travel, especially when she was in Tartarus. But, she quickly was able to regain her ability to at least talk.

"Percy…what were you and Kronos….talking about?" she asked, worried, as she laid in the bed, simply tired, completely tired, Percy himself sat down in a nearby chair, his face, the same, yet a hint of worriedness.

"When the time is right…..now is not the time….." Percy began, Bianca yawned.

"Percy, why don' tell me….I'm…." she yawned again, still tired from the shadow travel.

"Bianca, the reason is-"

Bianca had already fallen asleep.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Percy stopped when he noticed Bianca had fallen asleep in his bed, he stood up while sighing, she touched her forehead with the back of his hand worried, she didn't have a fever, guess the shadow travel took a lot from her. He quietly left his room and went back to the underground part of his 'house'.

He went through the small and long hallway, as he entered a bigger room, seeing a door much more in front of him, balcony with two stairs leading to the arena, and Rhea, Nico, and ironically Atlas also sitting with the two, playing a card game, Percy entered with his best normal face, and tried to push away what he had just concluded.

"Oh, hey Percy!" Nico said, a small injury in his forehead, a cut from a spear, waving, Rhea too concentrated didn't say anything, Atlas simply glanced at Percy, knowing where he had just been. He heard Thalia's spear training against a wall, as he headed to the balcony and down to the arena, seeing Thalia hit the wall repeatedly with her spear, with different moves each time she swung.

"Hey, it cost me a while to paint this place! I don't want you and your spear to ruin it!" Percy said, jokingly, which Thalia turned around, surprised and chuckling, chuckling at the joke, and surprised to see Percy make a joke most likely.

"Want a spar?" Percy asked. Thalia grinned.

"We haven't had a spar in a few months, I see why not," Thalia said, as she readied her spear, and Percy took out Riptide, Nico and Rhea hearing the noise checked it out, surprised to see Percy and Thalia heading to the separate parts of the arena getting ready for a spar, Atlas following them and looking in interest.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Percy and Thalia wasted no time, they both charged at each other, their Requiem's not even yet around them, yet with abnormal speed they clashed weapon, Percy having a powerful edge over Thalia as he pushed her back, to which Thalia stepped back quickly, Percy swung again while going forward.

Thalia not surprised, swung her spear back, actually blocking Percy's attack well, she rolled around Percy suddenly, Percy, not having time to prepare himself to attack her, Thalia as standing up, lunged her spear upwards, making Percy jump back in surprise.

But Percy charged as Thalia's spear was up, Thalia immediately moved around Percy, with ferocious speed, and Percy with nearly ferocious speed tried to lunge at Thalia before she could balance her weapon, but Thalia was too quick as she swung back and once again their weapons collided.

Percy smiled, Thalia also smiled, Nico the most impressed Thalia was matching Percy for now. But, as they kept on fighting, Percy showed his superiority, getting a few cuts on Thalia, and pushing her back; then Thalia started glowing.

Thalia's aurora of her Requiem began appearing as a yellow like energy formed around her, and she moved even faster than before, her attacks faster. Yet, to Nico's surprise, they were even in power, even as Thalia had her first level of her Requiem, they were even, Percy moved and attack gracefully, as Thalia could not get an advantage over Percy.

Percy's mind was complex, he analyzed everything, he imagined anyway the fight would go on, he imagined any possibility, he knew he could hold on against Thalia for now.

Then, Thalia's Requiem became even more powerful, she entered her second level of her Requiem, her aura becoming a mix of lightning yellow and sky blue. Then, there was a major gap in power; Thalia moved very quickly, her aura stronger than before, her attacks made Percy step back.

Then; Percy's aura began to show. But it wasn't his first or second level Requiem, it was his third. Thalia, sensing the strength coming from Percy, she used her full strength, yet, Percy was overwhelmingly strong, he had a clear edge over Thalia, although, Nico must admit, Thalia deserved some credit holding out so well. Thalia kept on fighting splendidly, yet, no match for Percy, and a few minutes after, Thalia dropped her spear and raised her arms.

"Gee, you win, big surprise," Thalia said, somewhat stubbornly.

"Was there ever any question?"

**Alrighty, good thing this chapter is over. Originally, I wanted to show a fight between Jason and Luke, but later decided I haven't shown Percy fight, and I wanted to give some attention to Thalia and Percy's superiority over pretty much everyone else. So anyways, what do you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Epic? No words to describe how good/bad it was? K? **

**Well, anyways, I hope to get to 110 reviews this time ; D Sorry for being 'greedy', but I need to simply know a good amount of people are reading this, because I have another story I want to update and all. So once we get to review 110, I'll begin writing this chapter.**

**Anyways, as always, leave ideas and criticism. Now questions;**

**What is Percy hiding? **

**Yep that's this entire chapter. **

**-Ian **


	12. Brewing War and The Beggining of a War

**Sorry, short chapter.**

**Jason's P.O.V **

_A week later. 20 days until Percy's attack on Manhattan._

Jason swung right with powerful strength, as he held his sword in his right arm as he once again swung his sword toward the Luke on a defensive stand, Luke although stood his ground, was impressed very happily as Jason fought strongly and very quickly.

Jason wore a dark blue jean with a long-sleeved traditional purple Roman Camp Half Blood T-Shirt, while Luke wore shorts with a blank gray shirt, as they two of them trained in an open arena, the clear sky around them, and somewhat very cold temperatures as the two friends trained.

Jason moved, his legs constantly moving as he moved quickly, moving his right hand left or right in near perfect motion, but his left arm still numb. Even with Jason doing so well, Luke still had an advantage over Jason, as he moved just as swiftly, and being able distract and make Jason go back by faking an attack, it proved to be a major disadvantage for Jason.

Jason swung leftwards, where Luke stood, Luke blocked with Backbiter, Jason again swung with his powerful attacks, Luke moved back quickly, but Jason's sword flew with electricity as it went towards Luke, Luke barely dodge the electric attack as he charged towards Jason again, their two swords colliding, then, Luke seemed to move more forward, and Jason quickly stood back.

Suddenly, he charged again, with much more stronger wind, Jason manipulated it as Jason floated a bit as he flew towards Luke with strong speed, Luke put himself in a defensive position quickly, but Jason's attack was too strong and Luke didn't expect it to be so, as he moved backwards, nearly dropping his sword, Jason saw his chance and tried to break Luke's sword away from Luke's hand; but Luke prepared too quickly as he blocked Jason's attack and regained his balance.

Jason went on harder, as he couldn't get an edge over Luke, and as their weapons collided, Jason thought of the camp.

The entire camp had been mobilizing for war, they were looking for volunteers from those demi-gods who were 'retired' or people who both their parents were demi-gods, for now, their number has increased from 1,000 to 1,200. Of course, that wasn't all.

Those demi-gods who weren't such great fighters, were training very seriously, well, every demi-god was training quite seriously, not just him. Aside from that, every day a load of supplies were sent to a Warehouse in Manhattan which the Amazons owned; they were sending just about everything in the supplies: food, cannons, barricades, explosives, more explosives.

Jason continued fighting Luke who both were even as they both backed off and charged again, now Luke gained an edge as Jason was forced back as Luke swung quickly, Jason charged, attempting to catch him off guard yet Luke was very quick and smart, he stood his ground and side stepped Jason –somehow- and nearly hit Jason.

"Alright Jason, I think we should be done for today,"

Jason breathed heavily a little and nodded. They both began walking, heading to the new Cafeteria in the camp, as they walked, Jason saw hundreds of people walking past them, some around them, some training, some carrying boxes, some trying to climb the lava wall, and so on.

"We're really going to war….at such capacity…" Jason said, as they walked, Luke nodded.

"Never in all my life I thought I would be dragged into another war after The Second Titan War, and didn't even imagine a war at this capacity," Luke replied. According to Chiron and Lupa, the only time the camp was as large as it was now, was in the 1930's and just before the American Civil War.

As they reached the cafeteria, Jason saw Leo talking to Frank, Annabeth talking to a group of demi-gods about something, Clarisse chasing the Stoll Brothers, Hazel, the Daughter of Apollo, looking at Frank and Leo before sheepishly eating her food again as Leo and Frank looked at her for half a second, and then Piper talking with some Aphrodite girls about something.

"Luke, where's Reyna?" Jason asked, as he didn't see her. Luke stopped, alarmed, he glanced around the room, trying to find the girl:

"She's not here," Luke announced, Jason looked around warily due to the thing Luke had told him a while ago, she'd been oddly missing a lot of events lately, which made Jason more confused, because if Reyna _was_ the spy (not saying that she is) then why would she join Percy? It made no sense.

And the thought that the spy was Piper made it worse: she can easily charmspeak…..Jason glanced around and saw Piper, arguing with some Aphrodite kid, the kid left, a bit annoyed it seems, Piper turned and saw Jason, she smiled, Jason looked away not knowing what to do. He saw Luke heading towards Annabeth.

Then Jason had one disturbing idea in his head….could the spy be Annabeth? It was somewhat a fresh idea, but could it be possible? Annabeth hadn't acted oddly….yet, according to Piper and everyone who was with her in the raids on Percy's 'monster camps' they say she somehow held off Bianca…..of course, Percy and Annabeth used to date…so….it wouldn't be surprising if Percy somehow got in contact with her. Yet, there was barely any proof of it; there was more reason Piper and Reyna could be the spy than Annabeth could the spy.

When Luke reached Annabeth, and Jason reached Luke, Annabeth turned from talking to a some small boy and turned to them:

"Oh, hey Luke," she said, and looked at Jason, "Good to see you two doing well, especially you, Jason," she said, a small smile, that was a bit happy at seeing Jason well.

"Annabeth, by any chance would you know where Reyna is?" Luke asked, Annabeth blinked and looked at Luke.

"I have but…" she began and breathed, "she hasn't gotten out of her bed, it's the 5th time a row she hasn't eaten in the afternoon for the 5th time in a row, she's been worrying me lately," Annabeth said, frowning, Luke frowned and walked away, Annabeth looked at Jason, analyzing why Luke had asked that by looking at him, and then she turned around to talk with the kid she was talking with before, Jason went to follow Luke.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…Reyna has been like these since a week ago, and when we see her, she seems to be thinking more than usual, and analyzing everything; and looks like she is trying to remember something," Luke said, then frowned, confused. So was Jason.

"Let's just go eat, then continue to train," Jason suggested. Luke hesitated, but nodded.

"Alright then,"

**Nico's P.O.V**

"Hawaii, out of all the places, I had to go to Hawaii," Nico said. Percy had told Bianca to go to the Underworld, and Thalia to go to somewhere in Canada to look for some group of monsters Percy wanted them to join him. Apparently, the group Nico was looking for in Hawaii were some of Oceanus' elite soldiers, who were somewhere in Hawaii.

Honestly, why couldn't Percy doing it himself? Nico asked himself, as he kept on walking through a happy city he didn't even know the name of, and a clear sky and annoying sun on him, hearing the not so far away waves clash into the soil.

Percy didn't tell him where the monsters that he was looking for where, so Nico had the time to look for it all alone, yippy.

His phone then rang; he was surprised as it did, Nico immediately answered it, unsure who it was.

"_Nico, get out of there,_" It was Percy.

"What?" was Nico's brilliant reply.

"_Get out of Hawaii as fast as you can,"_ he repeated, hastily, worried.

"I've barely been here an hour, why leave so fast?" Nico asked.

"_Unless you want to be in the middle of a massacre, I suggest you get out of there and come back here right now,"_ Percy said, more forceful.

"Massacre?" Nico whispered lowly, as some passing by people glanced at him, but kept on walking.

"_You heard me right, I'll explain- no, you'll see what happened in the news by the time you get back," _Percy said, then coughed over the phone, _"No lollygagging, get back, now," _

Nico hanged up, he walked to a building, a store, he entered in an isle of the store where there wasn't anybody at all, and then, Nico shadow travelled.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_United States Military Outpost, Nebraska._

In the military base in Nebraska, one that used the very little satellite surveillance over the entire United States with combined radar, meaning they could catch any unidentified forces in their territory, the base was important as it had personal radar and connection into every other base in US Territories.

Suddenly, about 70 red dots began appearing in the middle of Alaska and Russia, all of the dots heading towards Alaska in a unique formation. The man in charge of the radars at the time, picked up a nearby red phone connected with Alaska.

"Winter Man, we're reading 70 bogeys in your sector, please verify," Winter Man was the codename for Alaskan Headquarter for radars and such.

"Very funny Nebraska, that's a big negative, over." A voice replied over the phone. For a moment, the people in Nebraska were quiet, and somewhat confused, they began talking of a possible malfunction in their systems.

"Winter Man, be advised, we are running a scan for malfunction,"

"Roger,"

Then, more dots appeared, but not in Alaska, in around Hawaii, 100 red dots appeared out of the thin air, in a near perfect looking perfection for a malfunction, all of the dots heading towards Hawaii.

"Zulu Section 61, we have signs in your sectors of 100 bogies, please verify," the man in control of the radar said, as he was connected to a Hawaiian Military Base.

The base in Nebraska went into a small uproar, people called other bases, some called the French Military to confirm with French Satellites what American Satellites were seeing, somewhere calling higher command in the US Military, some called NASA for the possible malfunction in their system.

At first, no response came from Zulu Section 61. Then a terrified shout.

"They're everywhere!" a man said, loud alarms in the background, a shiver was sent down on the man's spine who had called them, the entire base went to an odd quietness.

"Zulu Section 21, repeat!" the man shouted.

"I'm looking at Fighter Jets and Bombers over Z-15, how the hell did they get through!" then the connection went down.

"Zulu Section 21, repeat!" the man shouted.

The base suddenly began doing many different things, some called different people, as the situation was clear yet unclear.

"Contact the President and General Drake! Re-contact Alaskan and Hawaiian Bases!"

"Sir, we have no connection at all in Alaska, but we got some visual in Hawaii!" a nearby man said.

"Put it in the main screen!" the man in charge apparently shouted.

Then, in a large screen, a picture of more than hundred jets and bombers over Hawaii, barely seeable, obviously stealth planes; at first, the man in charge didn't know what warplanes they were. Then he realized.

"Contact all forces! Confirmation of Chinese Aircraft over Hawaii and Alaska! Contact the President right _now!" _

**And thus, this shall be a very special thing in the story around chapter 27, you'll see why. So China has invaded America; a completely irrelevant point in the story **_**for now**_**. Oh, now let's see the next chapter in a few days.**

**I appreciate reviews, ideas, suggestions, and just about anything else. **

**-Ian. **


	13. Growing Tension

**Well; here we go; here are the review replies first though; **

**Review Replies: **

**Written in Stars- I had planned something like that…but I can't. : P Sorry. And you'll have to wait and see.**

**xPercyx – Thanks! **

**Adam Black – Well, I thank you for your long and honest review!**

**Evangelz- Well, here's the update!**

**Anonymous – Does it mean something to me? Please rephrase your question. **

**Son of Athena: Thanks! And here's the update! **

**Vic1500: Funny thing is I've never played Uncharted 3 _ **

**Naps – Something like that.**

**Funnyangle123- Because Hawaii has great beaches! And they are an important foothold in the Pacific strategically speaking. **

**Gerson – Crazy in a good or bad way? **

**Review Reply End.**

**Well; I thank you all for the mixed reviews; well; here is the 13****th**** chapter! **

**Nico's OP.O.V**

"What? You knew this was going to happen?" Bianca asked, her eyes widened, they all sat in a round table, looking at the television; the screen was black; the emergency alert system on every U.S Channel they had in Canada, the buzzing of it seemed to disturb Rhea a bit, it read;

_NATIONAL ALERT _

_CHINEESE FORCES HAVE BEEN SPOTTED ALL OVER ALASKA, HAWAII, AND WASHINGTON STATE, THE UNITED STATES IS AT WAR WITH THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA; MARTIAL LAW HAS BEEN DECLARED, IF YOU LIVE IN CALIFORNIA OR WASHINGTON STATE, WE ASK ALL CIVILLIAN PERSONA TO HAVE ONE BAG FOR EACH PERSON, PLEASE GO TO YOUR NEAREST COLLEAGE CAMPUS, AIRPORT, MILITARY BASE, HOSPITAL, THERE WILL BE MILITARY AIRCRAFT TO ESCORT YOU TO THE SAFE ZONE A PLANE WILL ARRIVE IN EVERY DESTINATION EVERY 30 MINUTES; IF YOU LIVE IN ANY OTHER STATE; PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST AIRPORT FOR TRANSPORTATION TO THE 'SAFE ZONE' AND IF YOU WISH TO TAKE A VEHICLE FOR YOURSELF TO HEAD TO THE SAFE ZONE PLEASE CONTACT 911 OR GO TO "" FOR INFORMATION._

The voice of a distressed women was heard in the TV, saying that, repeatedly, Percy stayed seated, his eyes close, as if thinking, Bianca just sat in disbelief, Nico was angry; more stupid war; more death; while Rhea seemed to be the most shocked, she sat there, her eyes widened, she was still small; Nico wondered what she was thinking of.

Percy changed the channel surprisingly; another news channel; this one had the president of the United States, a tall, pale, smart-looking, young, person; but his eyes seemed to be scared to death; as he talked, a message on the bottom of the TV said the said emergency message as the last channel as the president talked;

"…the safety zones are the following states and territories; Louisiana, Texas, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, Delaware, West Virginia, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Connecticut, the Bahamas, Puerto Rico, and the U.S Virgin Islands; we ask refuges on the Mexican-American Border –excluding Texas- to take Asylum in Texas, vice-versa for those in the American-Canadian border; the rest of America shall become a battleground, all volunteers for….." the president seemed to be struggling to talk; his voice shaky; he was young, 25 or so, Nico thinks the president's name was…John Lee, Nico didn't really pay attention to those things much.

"Percy, how _did _you know about this?" Thalia asked, her eyes suddenly serious; Nico had the same doubt in his head, how did Percy know? Rhea seemed to be shaken by the news a little –Nico didn't know why she was _so_ shaken- and Bianca seemed…..confused a little.

"I have sources a little from-"he suddenly coughed, "everywhere, when I defeat the gods my ambitions shall not be stopped still," Percy said, his tone normal, yet, he didn't give a clear answer which annoyed Nico a bit.

Percy said, he then looked at all of them;

"Listen now you all, nobodyleaves to the US without me knowing, aside from that, everything will stay the same," Percy stated, his eyes still looking at the television, his face seemed to be cold, and a little angry,

"Percy, what does this really mean for us?" Thalia suddenly asked- as if she had understood what Percy had said completely. Percy looked at her.

**Luke's P.O.V**

"What do you mean this won't affect us not even one bit?" Jason asked, surprised as Annabeth had responded to Leo's question.

"What I just said, it won't affect us at all, well, for now that is," Annabeth replied. Luke's eyes looked perplexed as Annabeth said it confidently. The news had shocked the entire camp, every demi-gods mortal relative –or those that knew the person was a demi-god- were being taken to camp, and nobody was allowed to leave.

"Please explain, Annabeth," Frank asked.

"China is overstretched, they have millions of soldiers in their mainland, millions of more in Japan and Korea, and even more millions more in the war against India, even if China has a 20 million man army, they beginning to get overstretched, the Chinese invasion will be slow and steady, they'll still have to all throughout the rocky side in the United States in the west, it'll most likely be weeks until China begins to attack California, and months until they start reaching the middle of the United States, it's harsh terrain from west to east, the U.S Military will most likely wreck bridges and roads to slow them down,"

"Wait, if this is going to be a slow invasion, why such a mass-evacuation?" Clarisse asked.

"You can never be too sure, and plus, China has an impressive air force, while the U.S Air Force is outdated, they want to concentrate their anti-air strength in their 'safe zones' and hold off China by also using choke points like the Mississippi River to hold them in their tracks until…." Annabeth suddenly kept on thinking, it amazed Luke of her possible theory of how things would go.

"Until the U.S can get powers like France or the Brazilian Federation to help out," she continued. Some of them nodded, understanding, Piper seemed to be thinking about something, and Reyna wasn't here, she had again missed breakfast and has been like that for the past few days, staying asleep in her cabin, every time Luke saw her she seemed confused, and trying to think of something, and Jason went to wake her up, due to Annabeth asking him to do so.

"Wait, can't China go around through Canada or South America, not by land, but by water?," Leo asked. Annabeth seemed to think about it.

"Going through Artic would take a month, unless China has been going around secretly, then they wouldn't, plus, if they would, Canada would probably detect them, they have a pretty buff control in the Artic, and plus, if China enters territorial waters owned by Canada in the Artic, then Canada would be brought in to the war, and France and the United Kingdom may follow suit," Annabeth explained.

"What about going through the South Atlantic?" Frank asked.

"Brazil would get suspicious, Brazil is pretty aggressive too, meaning, they wouldn't hesitate to attack if a decently-sized Chinese fleet sails near their territorial water, and Brazil's navy is no laughing matter," Annabeth replied. Frank nodded understanding.

"But, wait, if New York State is also being evacuated, what does this mean for us?" Piper asked, as she realized that fact.

**Nico's P.O.V **

When Bianca asked that question, of the 'if New York is also being evacuated, and we are supposed to be heading to Manhattan to fight, what does this mean for us?'.

"It is convenient; we won't see mortals in our way in the battle in Manhattan, sure, maybe some few who stayed behind, but the mist will hide us, and then, we have one advantage and disadvantage; first, we can bring nearly anything we want, and use Manhattan's buildings to our own advantage?"

"Disadvantages?" Luke asked.

"Percy won't hold back," she said, her eyes dangerous as she said those words. Luke sighed, knowing this battle would be a blood-bath; a long and bad battle to be precise.

"Can we count of the gods?" Frank asked.

"Percy's knocking right onto their doorstep and he alone could take on nearly all the gods, the gods are going to hit him hard, and quick," Annabeth replied.

"So much for Ancient Laws!" Leo retorted, "But I guess that's a good thing since the god will help us beat Percy and the others,"

"Agreed," Piper said, Luke then remembered his fight against Percy and Thalia when they fought over Camp Half Blood; they had nearly been beaten until the gods arrived to help in the air.

"So when are we going to start moving onto Manhattan, according to Percy, he'll attack in 13 days," Clarisse said.

"We'll go to Manhattan in 4, set up defenses, put up supply lines, we'll be prepared for anything Percy throws at us," Reyna said suddenly; entering the room, her eyes with a ring of darkness, meaning she's been troubled by something, Jason right behind her, looking somewhat worried for her.

"Good to see you standing, Reyna," Annabeth said, she received similar words or nods from everybody else but Piper and Luke; she sat down in a chair while Jason went to sit down next to Annabeth which was the only empty space.

"4 days? Isn't that too hasty? If Percy is attacking in 13 days, I think we should head by Manhattan by 7 days, I think 4 is a bit….too quick," Piper suddenly piped in.

Her words made sudden sense to Luke; it seemed like a good idea; rushing there would make it more stressful, and Jason did need more training; Luke glanced around, everyone seemed to like the idea; but Reyna and Annabeth.

Reyna looked at Piper a bit funny, her right eye trying to get information of her surrounding, her left eye darkly looking at Piper; as if considering her a massive threat; while Annabeth stood indifferent; her eyes bored as if debating something in her head though.

"No; we need to make sure we get ahead of time; we can't be too late; Percy could easily be lying, plus, we need to get our forces familiar with their surroundings." Reyna replied quickly. Some looked at her nodding –like Annabeth and Frank- while others didn't seem to like the idea.

"We need to make sure everyone is ready! And plus; we need to make sure Jason is okay and ready!" Piper argued suddenly, at first, Luke nodded, but stopped, the way she talked, the way she moved her lips, "And again, I don't think Percy is going to go to Manhattan early," Piper once again argued.

_She was Charmspeaking. _

Luke barely noticed it; and as Reyna and Piper argued, Luke heard Piper's tone, worried, very worried, for Jason most likely. Jason had looked so useless with his arm like that, the time Luke's been with Jason, Luke knew Jason hated being useless.

Maybe that was why Piper was eager to do this; to help Jason. Or so that was Luke's largest assumption.

"We need to be quick and fast, Piper, I know your worried about everyone, but we must move quick, and don't worry, we'll be fine," Annabeth said, joining the conversation; with a persuasive tone.

Piper looked at her for a few seconds;

"Well…I guess you two have a point," Piper said, which surprised Luke a bit.

"Well then, it's decided, we shall head to Manhattan in 4 days!" Reyna declared.

**Short chapter; I know right? I guess I'm really losing my energy to write the chapters of this story; I'm writing two major PJO Series, one of them is going to be my main interest for now; it's called 'Power of Darkness: Revelation' so go check it out if you like the VoD Series! **

**And honestly, all those people have put an author alert/story alert on me but **_**not **_**reviewed yet, could you please use 4 seconds of your life and type in at least one word and submit it? **

**Anyways, the point is, chapters over.**

**-Ian**


	14. Confrontation

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

**Jason's P.O.V **

The sound of moving crates, people talking normally, the large group Pegasus coming into camp every hour and leaving towards Manhattan with supplies, he could see some young campers uneasy, some war-hardened campers though seemed calmer-yet still somewhat nervous. He saw Clarisse training with 2 Sons of Mars and 2 sons of Ares; of course, the 4 sons of the god of war fought their older sister, and were losing to Clarisse who seemed to be handling them out easily.

Jason walked slowly, looking around, 2 days until the entire camp would move to Manhattan –which should be abandoned- but they were already moving in a bunch of supplies and demi-gods already, in-fact, Leo and Piper had been sent to Manhattan, Leo making barricades and various other things over there, also there to make sure nothing goes wrong, like Percy attacking early, and to back him up, Piper was over there.

Leo moved his wounded shoulder a little, it still hurt, but he was healing, he was recovering, faster than the Apollo Campers had expected. He kept on going around, people sometimes waved to him, the majority of them Romans, and many times, Greeks; Jason was seen as a good person; and a leader here. Although Jason felt somewhat uncomfortable, he was okay with it, he was no stranger to being known as a leader, maybe it was the Greeks that saw him as a commander made him feel a bit funny.

Luke and Jason stilled continued to train and spar; Jason was starting to catch up.

Backbiter and Jason's imperial-gold sword collided, Jason backed off, Luke went on, swinging to Jason's leg, he quickly rolled back, Jason stood on his feet once again quickly standing, blocking Luke's incoming attack, Jason went around, and jabbed, Luke parried, he pushed Jason back; but Jason moved around again, Luke jabbed again, but didn't expect Jason to keep rolling around him, and with his leg, he tripped Luke, Luke then on the ground, saw Jason's sword on his neck, Luke smiled, so did Jason as he drew back his sword and offered his hand to Luke.

"You've gotten better," Luke said, as he took Jason's hand and stood up.

"Better? I think I'm better than you by now," Jason replied, but somewhat regretted his word when he saw Luke worry for one reason. Was he worried he was better than him? That's pretty selfish if that's the case, Jason thought. Or was he worried about something else? Whatever it was; it went away when Luke smiled and he said;

"Yep, you actually gotten better than me," Luke replied, easing Jason's worry only a little, "Come on, let's go walk around the camp, see if anybody needs anything." Luke continued, walking away, Jason following him.

Just as they walk around the camp, a guy, 15, or 16 years old, comes up running to Luke, he's big, tough-looking, and brown hair, and a lit up skin, he was also covered in black dust. He was a son of Hephaestus or Vulcan obviously.

"Luke! We need your help!" he shouted, he seemed to have been running to find Luke, he was sweating.

"Oh, hey Raphael, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Well…..you know how the Hephaestus Cabin have an underground room? And another underground room before that but larger? And a larger that under that-" Raphael began but Luke cut him off.

"Yes, I know, in-fact, the whole camp knows your cabin is ten times larger than any other cabin," Luke said in a matter-of-fact voice. It was true though, but the Hephaestus/Vulcan Cabin had large rooms because of they had to make weapons, armor, and what-not.

"Well, the last 4 rooms got stuck, and we got about, 30 kids stuck in the last room, the passage won't budge, we tried to contact Leo, but he seems to have been busy, I was wondering if you knew how to?" Raphael then said. Jason analyze the situation, 30 kids trapped in a place with a lot of fire, and smoke. They'd easily suffocate, but they would last, Vulcan and Hephaestus kids had strong lungs for things like that.

Luke seemed to think about it a bit.

"I think I know how to open it, Jason, your free," he declared, and left walking with Raphael.

Jason then was alone, walking, seeing all the campers prepare, people still gave him waves, he saw Annabeth drawing maps and doing things, Frank then was sparring with Clarisse, he saw some Apollo kids and some Hunters of Artemis competing in an archery competition, he saw some guys flirting with the Amazons –those guys were searching to be slaves for life even if they didn't know it- and then there he saw it, he caught Reyna in the beach, looking in the sun set, sitting in a rock.

He walked over to her without hesitation, she wore short blue jeans, with a long dark blue shirt, she had a jacket over her body, due it being cold in camp.

"Hey there Rey," Jason said, it was her nickname, she hated it when he called her that, but sometimes, she felt okay with it. Reyna turned, small rings over her eyes, she was easily seemed to be troubled, yet, Jason found it cruel to think she seemed so beautiful when she seemed worried and tired.

"Hey, Jason," she replied, smiling a little, Jason sat next to her.

"You shouldn't be out with that thin jacket, it's pretty cold out here, you know." Jason stated.

"I'm okay with it, in-fact, the cold makes me feel more awake." Reyna replied simply. Yet, she put her head in Jason's lap, he touched her cheek, cold by standing out here so much time, she seemed tired.

"Reyna, what's been happening lately? I mean, you haven't been….you lately," Jason began, "Missing breakfast, dinner, barely coming out of your cabin, and so on."

She looked at Jason, her eyes incredible.

"I…I think I had a bad dream…." She whispered. _Think?_

"What happened, Reyna?" Jason asked. She moved her lips, as if to talk, she shifted uncomfortably. She opened her mouth, but closed it, moving her lips, she simply crossed her shoulder while her head was on Jason's lap, she shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know, Jason," she replied, her voice low and quiet, as if afraid if she said _I don't know_ louder she somebody would rob her or something. "I can't remember Jason, yet I can remember how scared and helpless I felt, I can't remember….." she said quietly and stopped as Jason stroked her long hair.

"Think Reyna…what did you dream?" Jason asked, slowly, he feared Reyna would snap at him for asking that, for pressing her to talk at the state she seemed to be in. She didn't.

"You…and…." She trailed off, her eye flashed like as if remembering something, yet it disappeared, she shivered.

She turned her head on his lap to his head, her eyes seemed to be thinking, yet, scared that she couldn't remember; Jason always remembered how she hated not knowing things, especially forgetting things, it would always frustrate her no matter what.

Then; Jason had no idea what set it, but he kissed her; Reyna and Jason have been dating, but it had gone cold since a year ago when his sister –Thalia- arrived at the Roman Camp, and of course Piper, they still dated, yet, seemed more like friends. Jason's kissed Reyna many times, this felt different, his body began feeling good, he had a hunger for more, he stopped, so did Reyna, her face flushing red, yet, her eyes still like before.

She stood and left.

_Did I do something wrong? _

**Luke's P.O.V**

_An hour later._

Luke didn't bother to go search for Jason when he saw Annabeth alone in the arena, fighting against the not-so-threatening-dummies at lunch, he stood in the entrance, silently, hidden in the shadows, crouching; she attacked fast, striking down the dummies quickly, cutting it's head off over and over again.

She whispered something that caught Luke's ears;

"_Prepare…..I must prepare…." _She kept on fighting, she was fighting splendidly, a small aura appeared around her, it was white, it then stopped, yet, as she continued training it came back. It was a beautiful white color, her gray eyes seemed to turn brighter for a moment as she fought.

_Prepare for what exactly, Annabeth? _

**Leo's P.O.V**

When Leo sat in the passenger of a military-style truck the Hephaestus/Vulcan Cabin can build –they built about 10- to transport people and supplies to Manhattan, for 3 whole hours, the trip became an annoying thing, his ADHD making it harder for him to be calm, he kept on tapping or talking to those around him.

He was in charge to overlook Manhattan until the main force arrived in 4 days, he had 40 demi-gods with him, and plenty of supplies to set up defenses and all, the way there was lifeless, nobody there, yet it was a long trip due to the heavy supplies and all the stops they had to do, it seems Annabeth was right, nobody would be in New York with the war between China and the U.S going on right now.

As they saw Manhattan, some people sniffed seeing Manhattan in the current state it was, lifeless, broken buildings, windows broken, not a single sound, it was like a horror movie but more dramatic and not so horror-ish.

As they passed Williamsburg Bridge to Manhattan, Leo suddenly was alarmed, by a shining light in front of them, there, a 13- maybe 14 year old girl; holding a scythe in her hand. Leo immediately noticed. Leo got off the car, saying;

"Get back, go to the other side until I take care of this," Leo said, casually as he recognized the girl, the guy driving nodded and made a sign, the line of military-like trucks began going back.

He turned to the girl.

"Well, I was told you all wouldn't be here so early.…" Leo said.

"Sorry Leo, Percy instructed me to not let anybody enter Manhattan until he arrives with his main forces, and I'm sure I can defend it all alone," Rhea said.

**I know, I know, short.**

**Yawn, I'm really losing energy to write this story, I would've made it longer….but I really don't have the courage to do so. I'm honestly losing interest in writing this story.**

**Well anyways, reviews with all kind of criticism, loved it? Hated it? Meh? **

**-Ian**


	15. Time and Fire

**Leo's P.O.V**

He charged quickly, his body on fire- literally. And he was also glowing with red aura. His sword that was covered with fire collided with the familiar scythe of the daughter of Kronos, Rhea.

She scowled.

They've been fighting for twenty minutes, none of them willing to give up.

Rhea's scythe appeared behind him, Leo side stepped, only for Rhea to twist her blade towards Leo, he parried then attacked back, this time Rhea took a few step backs in the abandoned city of New York.

Leo charged faster, the fire around him becoming bigger, Rhea suddenly seemed to disappear, getting farther away, like as if making a gap through time- which she was.

Then, she started getting closer as Leo charged at her. Leo stopped, and Rhea appeared next to him, swinging her deadly scythe at him.

Leo jumped, and stayed in the air, Rhea scowled, also jumping, going to the same height where Leo was, he was about to block her oncoming swing, but she disappeared, appearing behind her, Leo barely turned around in time to block her scythe.

She scowled again, Leo smiled. Then, she turned her head quickly, her hair swinging too, she backed away with speed, disappearing, stepping back, Leo's left hand started to glow, and a beam of fire went out from it.

Rhea's eyes widened from Leo's point of view, but she swung her scythe and a dark hole appeared, and the fire entered the hole, she swung her blade again, the fire disappeared.

This time Rhea charged, her gold aura growing, she attacked relentlessly with her scythe, Leo jumped away, but Rhea got close to him, swinging again without hesitation, he blocked all her attacks, but barely.

Then his body was on fire, he smiled and charged against Rhea, Rhea's eyes widened, he was on fire, she can't fight him like that.

She moved away, 'teleporting' by creating gaps of times, every second getting farther away.

Leo scowled, realizing she was too fast; so he got a boost.

He suddenly moved faster, she shot like a rocket, reaching Rhea whose head turned back and eyes widened.

She jumped to her left with a big jump- keep in mind they were floating in the air- and got away, Leo stopped, and charged again, this time Rhea jumped right, going higher. Then Leo stopped, the fire died down, he breathed through his mouth, he was getting tired; he could see Rhea, who wore leather boots, blue jeans, and a simple t-shirt, with her black hair getting in the way of her left eye, also be quite tired, as he saw her muscles beat.

Leo wasn't done yet.

He shot like a rocket again, fire now only in his left hand and his sword. Rhea's eyes widened, surprised by his sudden burst.

She swung her scythe- but Leo wasn't near, the weird black hole appeared again, Leo hesitated, then the black hole became brighter.

A beam of fire came out from it, Leo was taken aback, the fire hit him straight in the face- being a son of Hephaestus, having a Requiem, and being a son of Hephaestus who could use fire, he didn't burn, but it did hurt a little, closing his eyes a moment.

He opened his eyes- realizing first his hand or sword weren't on fire anymore, he had lost his concentration, then he realized Rhea was charging.

Their weapons collided, like a booming thunder it was heard, they drew their weapons back, and attacked each other again- this one was harder, a larger boom was heard, and both their weapons were lost from the grip of their hands at the pure strength they both used.

Rhea looked surprised, glancing towards the scythe in the air, falling to the ground.

Leo took this moment, punching her- now Leo admitted, he didn't like fighting girls, but he had to- and now Leo admitted, he was surprised when she caught his fist with his own hands.

"Wow, look at you, your pretty tough, I mean, stopping me with your own hands, pretty neat." Leo complimented.

She pushed him back, but Leo was bigger, and heavier, he was slightly pushed back, but so was Rhea, she charged again, no weapons, she did a lot of fancy moves Leo thought, kicking, punching, some of it hurt, most of it Leo blocked it, but he couldn't get a clear grip of her, she moved too fast, every second for him, was like two seconds for her, she moved four times as fast.

Leo was in a clear disadvantage, he was pushed back, she kept punching and kicking, her kicks and punches small, but offered a little pain.

Leo saw a solution though.

His body was suddenly covered with flames, he heard a gasp from Rhea, she moved away, Leo shot like a rocket again, she leaped over him, Leo stopped.

She was breathing hard, too hard.

Leo was also tired, but he could still fight.

He charged quickly, his body in flames, she leaped now downwards, to the ground, towards her scythe.

_Not on my watch! _

Leo shot around her, Rhea was surprised, and he got right in front of her scythe, Rhea stopped.

"Now, now, you could just leave, I mean, you don't seem to be doing too well." Leo suggested.

Rhea scowled, not responding.

Then she did something that surprised Leo, she charged right on, he stood still; then she did it, with her own arm, she pushed Leo who was covered with flames, away, with her other hand, she got her scythe, and now one of her arm was covered in fire.

Before Leo reacted, she swung her scythe quickly, a black hole opened up, and she stepped through it.

For a moment, Leo thought she was gone, as the it all became silent. Then he heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw Rhea, smiling, her arm that on fire had signs that it was on fire; but it was the sign it was on fire weeks go. Leo would wonder how she did that later.

Then, she breathed harder, her smile left, she with her hand actually held her lounges.

"You win."

And with that, Rhea was gone, and left in a blink of an eye.

After that, the demi-gods that came with him came to Manhattan, the empty Manhattan. They set a map, with all the traps, barricades they could put; Leo would get to work, there was a nice, large building next to The Empire State Building, it was perfect for a base, he'd get the building working with electricity, he'd then put traps and more barricades through the city that would serve as defensive positions.

He'd also get more small buildings with important locations to work again.

"Well," Leo told the demi-gods with him in empty Manhattan. "let's get to work!"

**Nico's P.O.V**

"So he beat you back here?" Thalia asked.

Rhea nodded, her arm bruised. Thalia, Nico and Rhea sat in a room.

"I was getting too tired." Rhea explained. Percy told her to guard Manhattan, but she didn't go so well against Leo. He put his arm around Thalia, who was laying on his side.

They would go to fight in a few days, Percy had told something to Thalia who was sleepy, that definitely disturbed her. Bianca was out, she had gone to the Underworld- and he had no information of what, but for some reason, she's seemed annoyed recently. While Percy was with the main army with Atlas.

"This is going to be a disadvantage," Thalia said lazily. "They'll be able to put bases and all."

Nico nodded.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

_She held Percy's arm, possessively. She had two questions tormenting her mind- no, scratch that out, three. _

_The first one was: Why was she so weak with Percy?_

_The second was: Why was Percy not caring about her?_

_The third was: What did Percy tell Thalia that he couldn't tell her? _

_She got closer to Percy, she almost jump surprised when Percy began stroking her hair, his eyes were closed, thinking; most likely about what Kronos had told him before, she tried to think how this was relating, but for a reason, she couldn't seem to care. _

_She loved it, when Percy's hand stroked her hair, she felt so weak, yet so peaceful. She closed her own eyes, becoming tired herself, she could sleep. _

And she woke up and Percy wasn't there. Bianca scoffed. She was sitting in a bench, it was snowing, the mood was light with the people in Ontario, Canada, people talked nicely to each other, dogs barked to passing strangers, and so on, they didn't seemed bother that Canada's neighbor –the United States- was currently being invaded.

She sighed, herself not caring, her thoughts went to Percy; she flushed, unable to think. She should just head back to the base, get some sleep, train with her own brother; she hasn't talked with him so much. Yeha, she could do that.

**My god, I am so sorry for the literally 60+ plus day time I have not updated this story. I literally lost the time and will to write- I guess I still don't, considering this chapter has been cut short….**

**So I ask the viewers, should I, or should I not, delete this story? **

**-Ian**


	16. Prologue to War 1

**Jason's P.O.V**

He was chatting with some Roman and Greek campers about formations, they were debating what was better- American football, or just normal football. Personally, Jason liked more American football.

"Futbol in Spain, football in England, fubal in German," one said, "Americans? Soccer!" The one who shouted that had a slight Portuguese accent.

They were arguing, it was good and refreshing to hear this argument, Jason thought, it put their minds in something else. Then, he saw Piper, carrying some logs away, it was snowing, the gods were conserving their powers, so the area wasn't sunny or anything, sure the barrier was up, but the gods really needed to conserve their powers.

He went through them, and walked towards Piper, he had his arm free now, he could move his arm more than before, but couldn't fight with it still, as he got to Piper finally he asked:

"Need help?"

Piper looked up, she wore an oversized shirt- it was cold – and blue tight jeans, her eyes were an odd crystal blue- they never did stay one color. She was wearing some nifty sneakers, her hair seemed to be naturally done, even though it was 7 A.M and she probably woke up.

"Sure." She said, some logs from her hand fell, Jason had no idea what these were for- a fire he said, some cabins had started some fires in their cabins recently, it was a pretty cold winter.

"Any word on Leo?" she asked, standing up again, Jason followed as they both had some logs in their two hands.

"Yeha, he told us that girl, the daughter of Kronos, Rhea was there, he beat her though, she got away, he says he's beginning to build things over there." Jason said. They got the message from Leo just last night, as a matter of fact.

"You know Leo; he'll probably make Manhattan a fortress by the time we get there." Piper said jokingly.

"You never know." Jason said thoughtfully, a fortress would really help them fight off against Percy's army. They began walking to the Mess Hall with the logs in their hands, meaning it was most likely a fire for their, or the campers had gotten bored and wanted to make a tiny tower out of sticks and pretend their fists were planes. Even with the work, the campers have gotten bored lately.

But they wouldn't be for long. Tomorrow, they began shipping people into Manhattan, Jason was heading out today with some other demi-gods like Piper and Frank.

"Jason…." Piper began, she stopped walking, her cheeks closed together, as if looking for courage to say something. "….do you think we can win this war?"

Jason stopped, glancing back, Piper looked at her feet more interestingly, instead of looking at Jason's face.

"We can win this. I know we'll win." Jason said, very simply, he looked at Piper, and smiled, Piper's eyes caught Jason's smile, and she also smiled but weakly. They continued to walk to the Mess Hall, Piper didn't talk, neither did Jason.

**Luke's P.O.V**

He was in the Mess Hall, the fire burned brightly, like encouraging a cheery attitude. The demi-gods talked. They talked about their families, football, soccer, games, gossip, and whatever. He was leaning on a wooden pillar, Luke wore a gray t-shirt, and blue jeans, he was barefoot.

He analyzed the Mess Hall. He didn't see Reyna. He saw Leo trying to hit on one of the Hunters, Frank and the girl named Hazel were talking to each other, and Clarisse was challenging anybody to an arm wrestling contest. And Annabeth? She sat in the Athena table, alone, barely noticeable, eating her food. His eyes narrowed at her.

And as if it she knew Luke was watching her, she glanced from her food, to Luke. Her cold, calculating, powerful, wise gray eyes locked directly into Luke's eyes. But Luke didn't back down. He started back. It seemed like minutes pass, but the door opened, Jason and Piper were carrying a bunch of wooden logs. Probably for the fire they had.

People greeted Jason, happily, Luke smiled at that, he saw Annabeth back to eating, so he looked at Jason and Piper.

"You two are late to eat," Luke said, smiling.

"Sorry, Piper is clumsy carrying heavy stuff." Jason said, smiling.

"Not my fault these things are heavy." She scoffed back.

Jason glanced around, and frowned for a reason. He let the wooden logs on the ground, and so did Piper. He seemed to be ready to ask something, but he hesitated. Luke caught note of this.

"Well anyways…thanks for the help Jason." Piper said, smiling, and left to the Aphrodite table, he half-smiled.

He glanced around again, and frowned.

"Let me guess what you are thinking…" Luke said, closing his eyes, and putting his two fingers on his head as if concentrating.

"Hmmmm…..you are wondering where Reyna is?" Luke predicted, to which Jason put a persistent face.

"No."

Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Alright I am."

Luke smiled.

"She's most likely in her cabin, sleeping. " Luke then said, more serious.

Jason frowned.

Luke scratched his head, with so many things. They haven't figured out who the possible spy is. They've failed at everything, Jason and him didn't have much mobility, but it's the best they can do. Luke looked up to the ceiling, and then moved and walked through the back door of the Mess Hall, signaling Jason to follow him.

Minutes after they walked to the forest, and began practicing on fighting. Jason always seemed to have the upper hand now. He was getting stronger and faster. The way he walked, the way he fought. When he was injured ,we walked slightly slouched, now he walked straight up- proud, with a sense of strength around him.

"So, Jason, how do you think Leo is doing now?" Luke asked, while they parried.

"Leo?" Jason questioned, raising his eyebrow, blocking, and then lunging at Luke, to which he dodged. "Knowing him, he's working hard." Jason said thoughtfully.

**Leo's P.O.V**

They made sure nobody was in the building. They put a clock, they were all far from the building, they wore helmets, and they had a timer, Leo and his brothers and sisters, others sons and daughters of Hephaestus and Vulcan awaited the clock to finish ticking.

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

BOOM

That's how it was, as a tall building came stumbling down to pieces and ashes flew around, and Leo screamed in excitement with the others as the building was gone.

**Luke's P.O.V**

"Yeha, it's not like he's blowing up buildings just for fun or anything." Luke said jokingly, as he blocked Jason's gold imperial sword, he moved his left feet forward, and jumped rightwards, Jason spun, and lunged at Luke, Luke blocked Jason's sword.

"Call it a day?" Jason asked, as Luke began breathing from his mouth. He smiled.

"Fine."

They walked back, and made sure everyone was doing fine, campers began moving more things, working, Luke saw some brothers and sisters, and friends and people closer than friends walking together, talking to each other, socializing. Luke worried, thinking of how many people could and will die from the battle that was to come. It was unavoidable for Luke to think it. He knew this would come true, there would be deaths. He clenched his teeth as they continued walking, he sighed stopping.

"I'm going to bed, Jason, just make sure everyone's okay." Luke said, looking at the ground.

**Nico's P.O.V**

Percy returned after a while, and Bianca returned to his side, like a dog. Nico frowned, he didn't like thinking that, it made him feel…sad about himself for a reason. But it was the truth, she was acting like a loyal pet. Aside from that, it turned out Percy was checking on the army, Atlas left to take full control of it, they _were mobilizing to start the preparations to start to march._

After a while, Percy went to sleep, Bianca actually went with him, again, like a dog. It irritated him, how easy Bianca was being controlled. He only helped Percy because it at least had a sort of sense in his goal- and because he could be with Thalia. Definitely because he could be with Thalia.

As Thalia trained with Nico – which Thalia was still way stronger than him – Rhea sat in a chair watching T.V, the news to be more specific, she wasn't a usual girl of her age who didn't care about what happened in the world, she did care, especially of the war currently going on the U.S itself.

After Thalia and Nico finished training- which Thalia beat up Nico with no difficulty, they went up the stairs from the large, white training room, to the area where the T.V, two couches, other tables and chairs were located at. There sat Rhea listening to the news- she gave us information what was happening around the world.

"Chinese forces nearly have all of Washington State in their control, it's rumored they'll move to California after, Britain and France have declared neutrality, the President is visiting the Brazilian Federation to get help." She said, she sat cuddled in a ball, her eyes had ring under them. Nico frowned. France and Britain weren't helping? He didn't get politics, he'd ignore it for now.

He glance at Thalia, she seemed normal, but she seemed to have something in her eyes that was new….boringness. As if she had already known the U.S won't be getting any help.

"Thalia….what did Percy tell you?" he whispered to her, he meant the time Percy and Thalia talked alone, to which it took Thalia an hour to leave, she had clear signs of tears in her cheek when she left. Thalia looked worried over to Nico, she always did when Nico bought up the topic.

He raised his hands quickly up like as if surrendering on the topic.

"….let's go out for a walk." She said to Nico.

**I assure you nothing rated R is going on between Bianca and Percy, those thinking naughtily. (You all know who you are!) And anyways, what do you think?**


	17. The Battle in the Sky!

_Days Later_

**Jason's P.O.V**

Manhattan was busy again. People could be heard everywhere in the large area, demi-gods, hunters, Amazons, some hunters, they numbered roughly one thousand people. An impressive number. Many older buildings are gone, the Empire State Building was now surrounded by bunkers, many buildings were destroyed, and replaced with other defensive structures.

Manhattan was a living fortress, the beaches were mined for any attack from there, roads had barricades, special areas were built for ambushing and archers; bridges were filled with busses around it, they had considered blowing them up, but they decided against it, deciding that Percy would then be forced to concentrate, his main force on one area, and they would be overwhelmed.

Camp was largely uninhabited know, it was a winner takes all battle that was looming ahead. The gods right now were in Olympus, deciding what they themselves would do. It was rumored Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto themselves would take to the battlefield, along with other gods and goddess like Artemis and Apollo. Others will be giving in supplies and so on.

Jason breathed in and breathed out. This was it; he had been training so many weeks for this. He looked at his shoulder that had been impaled by his own sister, Thalia, it was recovering, he could move that arm again.

Jason's eyes glowed for half a second. A dangerous blue glow.

Then he heard a horn, the entire area of Manhattan froze, many shivered, some were about to cry, some put a straight face, and the entire area began moving hurriedly. Because that horn signaled it was time- Percy's army was drawing near. Very, very near.

**Luke's P.O.V**

Leo, Jason, Luke, Frank, Clarisse, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna. They all were in the Empire State Building, at the very top. Not Olympus, but simply the highest floor of the Empire State Building. This was it, they all had it in their minds, campers could be seen moving to their positions, thousands of people moved to bridges, tunnels, coastal areas, some inside buildings, some around the streets. And in the distance on the north, seeable from the Empire State Building, thousands of moving _monsters, and demi-gods_ moving southern, not just from the north, but also from the west, the east, and the south.

They were effectively surrounded, Annabeth's estimate of Percy's army has grown dramatically, to fifteen-thousand men. A hundred demi-gods roughly, most of them deluded, young, hadn't even known about the gods. The rest monsters.

The group heard a ring behind them- out from the elevator walked five people- four men, and one woman- no, a girl, around thirteen.

They were Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Artemis, and Apollo.

"It's begun." Zeus said, his voice calm, yet obviously worried, none of the demi-gods looked at them, then they saw four lights from the north, in the sky; Jason himself felt a horrible presence coming their way- they had this all plan, the eleven people in total knew who they were going to fight.

The lights from the north in the sky came closer, until a point they became visible- Rhea, Thalia, Nico, and Percy Jackson had entered the battlefield.

The Battle of Manhattan, had begun.

**Luke's P.O.V**

They divided themselves as planned, Luke, Clarisse and Piper took on Nico, he had originally wanted to alone, but they had all protested. Jason took on Thalia alone. Annabeth was going to be back up, so she stayed back until she decided when Jason was getting beat up too much, Jason had stubbornly insisted on him taking on his sister.

For Rhea, Leo and Reyna said they would take care of her. Bianca was a different problem, at first, there was a discussion, until Poseidon himself decided to fight Bianca. Bianca was powerful, so Poseidon insisted he should take her on, Frank was going with Poseidon.

Now with Percy…Zeus, Hades, Artemis and Apollo. Four gods.

The rest of the gods were on the ground, using a limited form of mortality to help, a little loop hole in the Ancient Laws they said.

A light surged from Luke as he literally flew towards to greet the gray light he was positive it was Nico, and he was correct as he got nearer, he glanced quickly to the other, they all seemed to be against their respective opponents.

Luke faced Nico, he wore black clothing, with a nice skull in the front of it, his hair was well done, he smiled, his dark aura around him, he felt Piper and Clarisse were on his sides, Luke sensed.

"Well, you can just surrender." Nico suggested, started to talk, taking out his Stygian Sword. Luke smiled back, he heard Piper and Clarisse unsheathe their own weapons, and Luke followed.

"Us surrender? Last time I checked, _ you're _outnumbered." Luke replied.

"I'm outnumbered? Have you seen the situation on the ground?"

"Fair enough," Luke replied. He actually glanced down, seeing the monster army already beginning to attack from all sides.

The battle of Manhattan, now truly began.

Luke charged, a steel-gold aura going around him, right at Nico, his double-edged sword, Backbiter, collided with Nico's Stygian sword.

They both moved their weapons backwards, and sent them clashing again, by know, Reyna and Clarisse were going around Luke, at Nico's left and right, Reyna with her dagger, and Clarisse with her deadly spear.

Nico saw this, he took a major leap back in the air, landing, Luke must point out, in the air, as they were all standing in. Oh the miracles of the Requiem powers. Luke charged, his aura grew larger, Nico changed to a defensive stance, he also went forward, not looking like he was about to budged.

Their swords collided again. Luke could feel the pressure of the collision, he once again sensed Reyna and Clarisse going around Nico. This time, Nico reacted differently, he kicked Luke backwards, he took a few quick step backwards, and moved right, towards Reyna, he easily blocked and parried her dagger. He then pushed her away with his own force, turning to an aggressive Clarisse in her left, this was harder for Nico, as Clarisse swung her spear fast, and with strength, Luke recovered, and charged right on.

He could see Nico's scowl, as he seemed to analyze the situation; Nico's aura suddenly grew intensely, this gave Nico a sudden upper hand over Clarisse as he suddenly pushed her away with a swing of his sword. Luke realized this power; the third level of the Requiem. Luke smiled.

"You've gotten stronger." Luke said, straightening his sword, his steel-gold aura began to glow, Nico noticed Luke's newly growing aura.

"Seems I'm not the only one."

"Correct."

The two of them charged at each other, their swords collided, leaving the large sound of an explosion as they did, Luke was now fully concentrated on Nico, nothing else, he was confident Clarisse and Reyna would cover his back if anyone else joined in against him.

Nico swung forward, hard, Luke rolled left, he stabbed forward while facing Nico, Nico jumped back, Luke then launched at him, he swung four times, Nico barely blocking the slashes. Nico then went around Luke, slashing multiple times, twice Luke got hurt, but minor, the rest Luke successfully evaded. Luke smirked. He really had to go all out.

Then Luke charged again, Nico stood on ground (or air if you will) and prepared to block Luke's attack. But Luke attacked faster than he expected, he was twice as fast than a few seconds before, cutting Nico partly multiple times.

Luke saw Nico smile, as he was forced on the defensive, Luke moved around Nico, slashing and lunging, Nico barely blocked them, then as Luke lunged from behind, Nico made a leap forward, Luke attacked from behind, but Nico turned, and blocked Luke's sword into a stalemate.

"Not bad." Luke complimented, smiling.

Nico just scowled.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Her sister didn't bother to say hi. Neither did he, to be fair. They charged right at each other, the two sons of Zeus-Jupiter clashed, Thalia's electric spear, and Jason's Imperial Golden Sword.

There was an immediate boom in their collision, they both had a dark-blue aura that grew around them both, as they disengaged, and collided again. They disengaged, and charged again, but this time, Jason went around her, instead of having his weapon collide against her spear. Thalia turned around, her eyes wide and awake, she lunged her long spear, making Jason leap backwards, Thalia followed, swinging her long spear which gave her an advantage.

Then Jason's aura grew, so did Thalia's. Their two eyes seemed to be a dangerous sky-blue now. Jason though, moved faster than his own sister. He seemed to have the wind on his side, as he seemed to glide quickly around Thalia, while swinging his own weapon against Thalia.

Thalia went on guard, as Jason moved quick like a persistent hummingbird-with a sword. Jason guessed he had the advantage now.

Thalia though, didn't seem to agree. She swung her spear many times around her, attempting to hit Jason, and block his hits, but missed. But then lightning seemed to come from her body, and flashed around her. Jason moved away, very surprised, and he also wondered if the light could hurt him- knowing his chances, most likely.

Thalia looked at him, and smiled a half.

"You've gotten stronger, little bro."

Jason didn't respond, he put himself in a battle position- his aura though, grew more, it grew to the point in which the aura could be heard coming, as the energy around him could simply be heard- the same with Thalia, as her dark-blue aura grew in size, but seemed to become darker, unlike Jason's Requiem which seemed to be lighter.

They charged at each other now, the wind seemed to have simply become stronger, electricity seemed to flow on both sides, as Jason and Thalia looked directly to each other.

For half a second, Jason glanced at the others, Poseidon and Frank were doing well against Bianca, Leo seemed to be handling Rhea alright, Luke seemed to be doing all the work against Nico, but he couldn't get a clear view of the gods and Percy, but he heard booming noises.

"Pay attention!"

It was Thalia, as she moved around, swinging in a rightward motion, narrowly missing Jason's gut.

He turned to see his sister, and charged again, he could see a smile in Thalia's face as she also charged.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Percy and the gods had a battle that was difficult for Zeus to fight in.

He- Percy -went to the strongest level he could, to his third Requiem, although, his strongest level was the fourth Requiem…but using the fourth was….risky.

Percy moved quick, as his sea-green Requiem grew powerful and could be easily heard, he moved towards the gods with impressive speed, Riptide in his hand as he swung it towards Zeus. But Artemis stood in the way, blocking Riptide with her two daggers, then Apollo from the far side shot arrows, Percy, realizing this, moved backwards, only to sense Hades behind him.

He scowled, and pushed forward; he swung at Artemis many times, she dodged them, but she was pushed aside, Percy resumed his charge towards Zeus, who was getting in a defensive position; but then, Percy turned, catching a charging Hades by surprise. Percy swung his swords four times to the air- Hades was blown away by the sheer power but stood.

Percy felt some arrows hit him, but his Curse of Achilles denied any damage. Riptide met with Zeus' long, large spear.

"It's going to end here Zeus, the reign of the gods will end, in Manhattan, you won't be leaving the West." Percy replied, with a very apathetic face.

Zeus simply responded: "We'll see about that!"

Zeus then lunged forwards, his massive spear actually pushed Percy back; Percy then, realized other gods were behind him, so he charged at Zeus again, more aggressively, swinging about twelve times in a second, it gave the needed reaction as Zeus stood back; Artemis, who was about to hit him in the back, was surprised when Percy disappeared, and appeared right behind her, as he swung Riptide, but Artemis disappeared, and in front of him was Hades, charging with his long, dark sword.

Percy scowled it would be a long battle.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

How much time? That was Annabeth's question. She had promised to not interfere in Thalia's and Jason's fight, only when he was sure of getting beat up. So she stayed in the roof of the Empire State Building.

She got Iris Message from Campers, reporting the situation on the ground. All the lines were holding on, fortifications were helping very well. Good.

Minutes passed, about thirty, yet the fight not only on the ground, but in the sky continued.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Apollo got knocked out by a lucky hit from Percy; Hades was forced to help him. That left two gods, Zeus, and Artemis. Thirty minutes the demi-gods and gods had been fighting in the sky, yet there was no clear victory still.

But it would change.

Percy blocked Zeus' spear, moving backwards, Artemis appeared behind him, swinging her two daggers repeatedly. Actually got near his Achilles Heel in one point.

Percy moved backwards, sort-of-tackling Artemis, then he moved forward with speed against Zeus, their weapons collided, Percy swore he had caused an earthquake somewhere just by the collision.

Then that's when it happened. Percy had charged directly at Zeus, Riptide nearly went right through Zeus, it actually entered his chest- Zeus was stunned, even for a few seconds- Riptide seemed to just disappear from his chest though, yet Zeus was stunned. Then it was when Artemis charged from the right, against a weaponless Percy- but Percy turned with ease, his punch hit Artemis in the jaw cleanly- the strength of the first nearly made her fly off- yet Percy grabbed her, his eyes flashed with a sense of relief. Artemis was actually out-cold.

Zeus then charged with his spear against Percy, who held Artemis with the young body of Artemis with one hand. With his free hand, he actually blocked Zeus's spear, though it literally shocked him a little. Never the less, he blocked it, then he proceeded by kicking Zeus with a strong kick- the best one he's made in a while. This pushed Percy back, and with Artemis, Percy Jackson was gone.

Nico and Luke fought- Nico breathed hard, he felt the presence, lowering his guard along with Luke, his eyes seemed tired, Luke was also a little tired, yet seemed contained in strength. Suddenly, Nico was gone too.

Thalia and Jason had been fighting, Thalia seemed –normal, regular- while Jason seemed to be breathing hard, losing. She smiled- an impressed smile, to which Jason didn't respond, Thalia was gone anyways. The same with Rhea, they were all gone.

The situation on the ground surprised Zeus who looked down, the monsters from all sides were retreating- for the day, he thought.

But he realized why Percy Jackson had won the day- Artemis had been captured.


	18. Death

**Percy's P.O.V**

"I suppose you won't tell me why you captured….that goddess?" Bianca asked. Percy and Bianca walked in a large tent with other monsters and even some demi-gods moving around it, Percy shook his head to Bianca's question.

"No, I'll tell you at a much later time though." Percy assured her. Bianca frowned, but decided to keep moving. She left to do something, and Percy made himself to a dark-gray room with prison bars and one large room. In it, a beautiful girl, around 16 or younger, maybe older, who was on the ground and seemed to have no energy at all.

"Artemis." Percy whispered from the gate. The lying goddess did not move at all. Percy sighed. He's overdone it the past few hours. He screamed louder;

"Artemis!"

Her eyes startled open, yet she didn't move, her eyes were an angered steel, she didn't do any movement to stand up at all. Percy scowled.

"Do you know why I captured you?"

She didn't respond. Percy frowned. This was not entertaining at all. He was about to turn to leave.

"Don't act like as if we don't know- as I don't- Perseus, know why you captured me." Artemis said, in a rough voice.

Percy smiled, with his back on the goddess, he smiled.

"Then I pity you, because you know you'll go through so much pain."

**Frank's P.O.V**

It was already morning, he could hear the drums of war not so far. The sun was on the horizon, it was a clear day with a clear sky and very few clouds passed. There was no birds, just the sound of people moving around and the frequent noises of crates. He'd been put to defend Lincoln Tunnel now.

Why? Because it was important. In the other side of Lincoln Bridge, was Percy Jackson's main base, and in the opposite side, in their side, there was an important weapon; artillery. It was a large battery gun, about 17 feet tall, it was thick with two large cannons, it had all that fancy technology in it and it had an impressive view all over Manhattan.

It had been a reason why they held so well last day, even with Artemis lost, morale was high from yesterday's victory, casualties had been low, he was stationed in Lincoln Tunnel with 100 people, and we had…special equipment.

"They're back!" a guy sang, Frank looked down from the sky to the dark tunnel, he heard the clanks of armors from the front. He saw a marching army with full armor, they seemed to be some sort of monsters, but he didn't recognize them.

"Muskets! Get ready to aim!" Frank shouted, "Squadron one to ten, form the front line! Someone! Get our own cannons ready!"

The one-hundred man force, people with old style rifles moved to make a line, some carried large and heavy cannons to a spot, about more three dozen made a line with him. The enemy got closer, as the clanks of armor became more frequent- the enemy began running, a war cry came from the tunnel.

The monsters charged, Frank got a close look at them after he killed one with his halberd, they were green orc-like creatures. Ugly things…

He swung his halberd with grace, his fore also fought in the line with ease, when the orc-like stuff attacked, they had a full wide opening in their arm, they kept on coming, and Frank glanced to see if he could see an end to these things. He couldn't.

An orc nearly got him, swinging it's dark axe with ferocity, he blocked it thanks to his helmet. They kept on coming, he swung with more desperateness as he got weaker. The muskets should be ready.

"Fall back!" he shouted. They all did, turning around and running, he heard a war cry in the tunnel, his line spread into two and moved far left and right.

The thirty men in a formation with muskets pointing at the tunnel opened fire. The repetitive of musket shots came, the orc things dropped like flies one by one. The monsters were startled, but kept moving, the muskets had enough time to reload and fired again.

Frank made an order.

"Archer Volley!" he screamed. Suddenly, hundreds of arrows came from the sky, falling in the orc's whose armors may have been turned off by armor, they all dropped dead, and the muskets fired again. They began falling back, retreating back into the dark tunnel. Frank smiled.

"Their falling back!"

Then he heard it, a rumbling machine from the tunnel. He saw it, a large green tank, it had luckily, no main cannon or machine guns, but he realized then, the monsters were behind it.

"Uhhhh, how are those cannons?" Frank asked out loud, looking where their personal cannons for the area was being stationed.

"Give us time! Two minute tops!" a man replied.

It was going to be two long minutes.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

She didn't want to head out again to fight. Why? Because she simply didn't, she was tired from yesterday, still tired contrary how easy she held Jason back. And so when they were once again over the now familiar sky of Manhattan, but not against the same opponent.

"Father."

Zeus looked at her, his body with cracking lightning, she didn't check who Percy was fighting considering Zeus was here. She took out her spear, spinning it and getting ready, a powerful blue aura flew around her with flowing currents of electricity.

Zeus charged first- he was quick, he attacked with his bare hands. Thalia blocked the attack with her spears, she was pushed back, Zeus charged again, his fist with power crashed again against her spear. But she was ready for this. She held her ground with trouble, but regardless, held her ground, she swung her spear, Zeus leaped back, and charge again, Thalia scowled as she was forced to jump out of the way quickly, Zeus kept throwing his powerful fists, every time he hit her spear, she heard the impact of the punch sound through the city.

Then, Zeus' spear had appeared. Thalia scowled, Zeus stayed with an indifferent face. Thalia charged now.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

Bianca was next to Nico, breathing hard. Yes, she was having trouble for once. In front of her was Luke Castellan, he had a cool and calm smile in his face. _Damn it, when did he get so strong? _Was her question. She looked at Nico, he was breathing just as hard and had blood in his face, he was fighting Clarisse and Piper along with Reyna.

She moved forward, the dark aura around her, her sword collided with that of Luke's, and she forced him back, she slashed from left to right and right to left, Luke moved back and back. She lunged, Luke parried, pushing me back. She's been in a tough spot- she'd get out of it.

She leaped backwards- "_Power of the Dead!" _a dark beam came from her hand to a surprised Luke, he was blown back by the dark beam, he actually hit a building, when she saw her, his shirt had a large hole in the chest, and the part of the chest seemed burnt black.

Luke now breathed heavily. He charged back.

**Leo's P.O.V**

She was angry! That ain't no mistake! He fought Rhea again, young girl never learned her lesson. His body was in flames, he faced the daughter of Kronos' gold and shining eyes, she swung her scythe and moved forward, so did Leo. Their weapons clashed and he saw chips.

They collided again and backed away again, Rhea appeared behind him suddenly- he felt it. He flew forward, turning around, a wave of fire went forwards to Rhea. She swung her sword, a dark hole drained it- and it came back. He put his arms in front, the fire was drawn to it like a magnet.

When he finished, he didn't expect to see her so close. She swung her scythe multiple times, almost hitting them, but misses thankfully. He punched back with fire! Rhea evaded those hits. And Rhea swung with speed. He'd be here a while.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Fighting against his father, cousin and uncle was hard. Poseidon- his father didn't say anything, he fought with his long trident and incredible strength, Percy was blown back when he tried to move Poseidon back. Hades was no pushover, he swung his hands, and a wind of darkness seemed to come out, it even hit him a few times.

With Riptide in his hand, he blocked Apollo's arm, he head-butted him but nothing big happened. Hermes was quick and uncatchable; he stood still, waiting for the perfect chance. He did get it- his sword went right through Hermes, his eyes widened in surprise, Percy couldn't help but smile taking off the sword, and letting the body fall.

He turned to face Poseidon and Hades, yet, they stroke first, Poseidon swung his trident at me, a large wave carried me, Hades swept his hand, a dark shadow attacked me, sending me back. I stood up, ready to strike back, and then in the back I saw it- Zeus struck his spear through Thalia, Thalia's head recoiled back, and a few seconds later, it fell dead.


	19. Revenge

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Time slowed down for Percy. He saw, for a flash of a moment, all he saw actually, was Thalia, how her head and her long, blonde, beautiful hair lumped forward, and Zeus tore of his spear from Thalia's chest. Poseidon wasn't distracted, his long spear lunged to Percy, but that was not of importance. Percy charged forward, ignoring everything.

He ignored all around him, all that exists, and charged against Zeus. Time was slow for him. He saw all go so slow, yet he charged so quickly against Zeus. And he reached Zeus, who was still turning around in a slow way, but Percy was not slow. He punched with all his strength, and with all his speed.

Percy could hear it, even if fast, and Zeus was slow, he could hear the echoes of his punches, one, two, twenty, fourty, seventy, in a matter of seconds he reached the hundreds, as Zeus recoiled back, his face completely hurt.

And then, Percy turned, he could see Thalia still there. Her body moving aback, her eyes open but with no life, her body had seemed to turn pale, her veins were seeable completely, like pumping out, yet, not pumping at all. Percy grabbed her- and just like that he and the body of Thalia Grace was gone.

Bianca was too busy fighting Luke. Luke's sword was quick and strong. But Bianca was faster, much fast and also much stronger. Their two swords clashed, the air seemed to shake, she swung back with more strength, Luke recoiled back, she lunged but Luke parried, pushing her back, she went around, slicing like a knife in butter, Luke blocked her attacks though.

She scowled, it was becoming increasingly difficult to fight Luke. She charged again, their weapons clashed in mid-air, two powerful opposing auras formed around them, Luke's being a teal, beautiful and graceful color, Bianca's was a dark-red color of fire and darkness ready to indulge Luke.

Their eyes met, Luke swore Bianca's eyes were glowing. They both raised their sword and had them collide again, and again, Luke swung through the left, Bianca through the right, she –Bianca- could hear the echoes of the powerful collision through her ear.

Now Luke moved himself around Bianca's left, but Bianca moved herself to Luke's right, they found themselves again in a confronting position, as their swords collided once again, Luke moved back, in his face it was visible he was getting tired, his face was red, he was sweating, his mouth was gasping for air.

And then, Bianca felt it. She felt Thalia's presence, and then followed by Percy, be suddenly gone, they had left.

She turned around to not see them- what happened? Percy had told him when he left, they all leave. And so she did. It was quick and clear. Bianca was followed by Rhea and Nico, and then, in the ground below, where the fighting continued between the two colliding armies, where demi-gods held back the monsters with weaponry and tactics, the monsters began moving back.

And the second day was over, just as the sun began settling.

**Luke's P.O.V**

A while had passed already, around ten minutes. The enemy army fully retreated out of Manhattan. Something caused them to retreat. And Luke knew what. He saw it himself.

Zeus had killed Thalia. He knew it. He'd seen it, he saw her face as it suddenly had no sense of life. But now, there was a bigger problem at hand.

"Hades!" Zeus called.

Hades laid crashed into building, his face filled gold blood, his dark aura had dramatically increased, there was a crowd of demi-gods and gods around him, his eyes were closed, Apollo got close, and began using his doctor skills.

After a moment, Apollo was with a grieve face.

"This is not normal."

"Apollo, what is happening with Hades?" Poseidon asked.

"His entire body, his entire blood, it's dramatically different than usual, like, he's dying."

The demi-gods and gods muttered, Zeus looked directly at Poseidon. Annabeth stood from afar, her eyes analyzing the situation. Luke glanced at her, Annabeth looked away, uncomfortably quickly Luke should add.

"He was fighting Percy and took a strong hit." Poseidon explained.

Hades was breathing harder.

"He'll be fine dad," Apollo reassured Zeus, "but, this isn't normal."

**Nico's P.O.V**

Whatever happened, Percy was urgent, he didn't even see him when he went to the main base room. He was in his private quarters already.

"What do you think-" Nico began.

"Where's Thalia?" it was Rhea who asked the question, her voice was caught in a high-pitched squeal.

Bianca looked around, so did Nico, he saw Rhea look around the room.

"I….don't know."

Nico began to worry. And Percy opened the door in his room.

"You all better come in." he said. His face was pale. His eyes a little, red? His voice was grave.

He went in, and saw on a long bed, Thalia, dead.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

Bianca held her gasp, as she saw the body of Thalia dead on the bed, she glanced at Percy, he wasn't facing them. He was turned at the other side. Rhea gave the biggest reaction, jumping away, and Nico stood solid. His eyes were shaken, they were darker than usual.

"Percy. How." it was a demand, not a question. Bianca observed his brother, she saw his hand turned to fist, one that was shaking.

"Zeus was out of her league." he replied simply, "I'm sorry Nico."

Nico turned around and left, his footsteps were fast-paced, Rhea who was in the room looked at Thalia, for four seconds, and then she left the room, after Nico probably.

There was silence now. It was just Percy and her.

"Percy….this is….." she began, trying to say something, her words were caught on her throat, honestly, she didn't know what to say.

"You should take some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow,"

Bianca looked at a nearby window in the room, the sun hadn't even completely set yet.

"Percy, it's too early-"

"Take rest," he said, turning around, "because tomorrow, I plan to end the war."

Bianca blinked. "What?"

"Exactly as I said, I plan to end the war tomorrow."

"Percy, there's no way that's possible-"

He turned around, Bianca stood back, his eyes were dark, darker than the usual, like as if darkness overreached its extent and kept growing.

"Percy, you wouldn't be-"

"Tomorrow, I'll use the last Requiem, the strongest Requiem, the Fourth Requiem, and I will finish the war on the sky, right there." he said, his eyes dark. Bianca stood.

"Percy, the fourth Requiem….it is dangerous, you could go…."

"Crazy? Insane? I know."

Bianca moved close to Percy. Their faces were right in front of each other.

She wanted to get closer.

"Don't do this to yourself."

She didn't say that, Percy did, his voice was soft for a second, caring, and warning.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know what I mean later, much later." he said quietly, stepping back, "Now get some rest, you'll need it."

Bianca turned around, frowning, and as she reached the door, she glanced back quickly before closing the door, she saw Percy standing next to Thalia who laid dead, kneeling, his eyes closed, and his two hands over Thalia's hand.

**Thalia is dead. Hades is suffering problems, and is nearly dead. But, a god, nearly dead? **


	20. Defeat: Unaviodable

**Jason's P.O.V**

Jason was tired. His body and bones felt exhausted. Two days its been already, it**s felt** like weeks though. Weeks it has felt like since the battle in Manhattan began. He was in his room. Alone thankfully. He has avoided Reyna's careful glaze, and Piper's willing help. He was in pain. The wound in his shoulder hadn't healed completely, reason why he wasn't a match for Thalia.

He moved in his bed very uncomfortable suddenly. Was she really dead? His sister, his mind went to when she had 'amnesia' in Camp Jupiter. He cherished those memories, even when fighting, he couldn't get them off his head, the warmth of his sister. And now she was gone.

He was irritated. But thankful. Yet irritated. Why did he feel so irritated and thankful? He didn't understand. He heard the door in his room, which they were in an hotel for the base of operations. He expected it was Piper, or Reyna, last day, Piper had been asleep in a nearby chair in the room when he awoke, desperately tired he noticed when she woke up.

But it was not Piper or Reyna, it was in-fact Annabeth.

"Good, your awake." she said, her voice was calm, like the unusual last few days when she sounded somewhat wary and overworked.

"Time?"

"Eight in the morning." she replied. He gave her a confused look, standing up from his bed, wearing lightly armored clothing- yes he did that-.

"He's attacking early?"

Annabeth's face turned to one of worry.

"No, come on, we must leave."

"Leave? Where?"

Annabeth who had been leaving the room turned around.

"To somewhere that isn't New York. The gods have decided, we've lost, we're leaving."

**Zeus' P.O.V**

He walked in the base of his children, grandchildren**,** and nieces and so on. With his brother, his

"Zeus….you are disturbed."

"You know what this means Poseidon."

"The decision was for the best."

"How is our brother?" Zeus asked, wanting to change the arisen topic.

"He's…..alive, but he can't fight, Hades has confirmed the worst we feared…." Poseidon began.

Zeus felt disturbed, horrible, he felt the sky was bleak, he felt himself becoming weak, he felt his older brother Hades, becoming weaker, nearly at demi-god standards, worse, he felt Hades was dying. Which was the worst Zeus has feared, Perseus Jackson has gained abilities to _kill_ immortals. Or so he had theorized.

"Father!"

Zeus was not in his massive size, yet, he was still seven feet tall, so he had to glance down to see Jason, his son, his voice was angry, and volatile.

"Ah, Jason, are you well?"

"Why are we leaving?" it was a demand, not a question Zeus- no, _Jupiter_ noticed.

Jupiter smiled weakly. Jason's face turned to one of sudden surprise in himself, seeing his own father smile like that.

"We are not leaving." Jupiter began, moving by his son, moving on. "You are leaving."

He walked past his son and Jupiter feared it was for the last time.

**Rhea's P.O.V**

Rhea was shocked by the death of her- Thalia. She remembered her, how she acted like an older sister at times back in the little house they had in Canada, the young daughter of Kronos swung her scythe various times against the wooden wall in her room, each time she stroke the threatening wall with stronger hits than the last. She was frustrated, angry.

She sighed, and closed her eyes, calming herself, she couldn't concentrate on her powers, on herself losing control of herself, Rhea reminded herself. It was the reason she couldn't beat that Leo Valdez loser! Rhea swears, she made a better comeback than him the last fight! And she would have won the fight if she had stayed longer.

In the back of her head she dismissed that, she couldn't beat the Son of Hephaestus she had fought various times, using her powers on the field was hard. Too hard.

She wanted to get help concentrating, usually, she'd ask Thalia for help….

She swung the scythe more times at the wall, repetitively and stronger than the last time. Why did Thalia have to die? Why? It wasn't fair! She'd done nothing wrong! She breathed in, calming herself.

Her anger was strong, yet, she doubted it was anything Nico felt. Oh Gods, Nico.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

Bianca was awake in the morning. With her brother in the same, large, comfy room. She found it odd such a comfy room could be in a base of commands in the middle of a war.

Her brother awoke, angry, he had something in his eyes that wasn't there before, an anger, a large anger, uncontained. The morning they ate in their room and did nothing, Percy didn't talk to them the entire night, he stayed isolated in the room with Thalia's body. Weeping. Probably.

She was worried about what Percy told her, he was going to use the last level of his Requiem. Her mind went to the past, to his deadly strength in which he overwhelmed everyone in a minute. He was tapping his foot against the floor while he sat, his head on the table.

"Nico…"

"I can't believe she's dead."

And he came out with it.

"I barely spent time with her Bianca, I just realized that, this stupid thing, this thing Thalia wanted to do," Nico said, his taps with his foot on the floor becoming harder. "I should have been with her more."

She was about to reply, but the door opened, and Percy stood when he opened it.

"Let's go."

**Jason's P.O.V**

Annabeth was making her plans. We'd go to the far river in the east of Manhattan, Neptune with Vulcan made four different naval vessels to escape, it took little of their energy to do so, and Reyna convinced them just in case things got bad. Which it hasn't. Their numbers were fine, the only worry was what was happening to Pluto, they could still fight.

"First we'll evacuate the youngest, which should be quick, along with the oldest, specifically those from the Romans." Many old war veterans, who could still use the boy cleanly had volunteered, and there were many older people who were forced to move to Manhattan due to Nova Roma and Camp Half-Blood being abandoned.

"After that, our forces will slowly pull back, Hephaestus and Vulcan Children will activate their traps at this line." she pointed a line in the map, not far from the ships Jason had no idea existed, but not too close, enough time for the demi-gods to get on board the ship, depending on how much Leo, his brothers and sister's traps worked out.

Jason wanted to ask on why we were retreating, but he didn't, he was sure somebody would ask it later, and he felt they had a good reason, and if he wasn't told, it must be a good reason.

"Annabeth," someone called Andrew from the Athena Cabin began. "Even with this, Percy's numbers are huge, unless a decent force stays back and fight, I doubt we'd make it."

There were mutters of agreement between the squad leaders, who were about 50 people in the room.

"Tell me Andrew," Annabeth began, "Who don't you see here."

He responded very quickly which impressed Jason. "Clarisse's 1st, 4th, 7th, and 9th squad leaders."

Though Clarisse was in the room who shifted uncomfortably, who had a hundred demi-gods under her command, this was true.

"Anybody else of importance?"

The kid Andrew frowned. There was silence in the room.

"The entire Amazon squad leaders."

To this, Reyna and Hylla, the leader of the Amazons shifted a little. Jason made out the puzzle.

"Annabeth, the group leader missing, are their squads…not leaving."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, and was about to answer, but Hylla beat her to it.

"That is correct. The Amazons and Clarisse's group will stay here; we'll fight on all the defenses, holding them back all the way to Olympus."

There was immediate commission in the room. Jason was in disbelief, the entire Amazons, and a good portion of Clarisse's group was staying? While the rest escaped. He glanced at Clarisse, her face was low as she leaned on the wall. She made this choice, she wasn't happy about other people realizing it. Jason looked at Hylla, her face was up and straight, obliged to answer any questions. And Reyna looked horrible for a second, but she's seemed to already talk about this with Hylla before.

The group was in shock and complaining, worried and horrified, some protested this and said everyone should leave together, others said others should stay behind, some even said Clarisse wasn't reliable, some talked of hopelessness, because, if they were retreating, something was very wrong, and it was true.

"**Quiet!**" it was a voice of authority and strength, it was Clarisse. "Don't complain, don't be worried, if you think complaining in wonder or shock, or why ever you morons are blabbering about is helping, it's not. You've all seen Percy, his strength, his real strength at Camp Half Blood, his strongest power how he nearly wiped off the gods barely breaking a sweat. And now Hades, a god, the god of the underworld, is nearly dead, and Thalia Grace, a close friend of Percy Jackson, died, do you realize what this will cause? **Do you**? Once the gods are beaten, Percy will make a massacre, if you think the battle in Camp Half Blood was bad, it won't be nothing to this, it will be Percy's **favorite day where he slaughters every single one of you! **

The group went quiet. Clarisse face's was red of shouting and anger, and she left, not storming off, but in a calmer way. The group had saddened faces now, some even seemed pity on themselves for reasons, like they had panicked for no reason. Which was a half lie.

Annabeth's own face felt saddened.

"After we take children, disabled, and elderly, then it will be those younger than 14, then the rest."

"Annabeth," someone said, "where are these ships heading?"

She raised her head.

"I have no idea."

**Luke's P.O.V**

Everyone left, and in the room was Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, Jason, Leo and him. He had been surprised by Clarisse's….speech. He swears, she was about to cry. But they had other business.

"You all know what we have to do, no?" Annabeth asked. Everyone nodded, it was a last resort, it was thing Luke didn't want to do. Yesterday Annabeth convinced her mother to do this. A plan that could **tumble down** Manhattan. Literally make it fall apart. It would be from the sewers, the explosions would cause a powerful earthquake, enough to tear apart parts from Manhattan, th**ey**'re going to be safe though, Annabeth had carefully structured it, it would not destroy the eastern part, or the defenses that Clarisse's and the Amazon's were going to use. It was something complicated to do.

She laid out a map of tunnels and networks, with two points.

"Reyna and Jason, take the second point, Piper, you'll be going with Frank, but he isn't here right now, so I'll talk to him later, you two will take the third point, me and Luke will take the first and main point," the main point was the needed one, it controlled the others explosions, if they didn't get the main one, the other explosions wouldn't even be heard.

"And me?" Leo asked.

"Stay around the third sewer entry," yes, the place of the explosions would be in the sewers. "just in case, this will be done when we begin the final evacuation, it should be quick." she assured us, "Until then, we help."

**Third Person's P.O.V**

All the gods stood in the sky of Manhattan, as the massive army began evacuating, Percy's army attacked. The thousands of monsters went with no warning, attacking the defenders who were valiantly on the wall. The demi-gods main force still defended from Percy's main force, as the younger and elder ones began evacuating, but it would be a matter of time until they began evacuating others and they'd be forced to retreat.

In the sky, darkness arose everywhere, Percy Jackson appeared above. He appeared just like that, his eyes were dark, and most importantly, his Requiem was at a powerful mount, darkness filled around him, the fourth Requiem, and not only here, all over the world.

**Washington D.C**

The leader of the once powerful and fledgling world power known as the United States looked out his window, he was young to be the president, younger to be the president of warring and collapsing nation. The Chinese Invasion as he had predicted, was unstoppable, the powerful and advanced army had secured California and Washington State, and were already moving east. The mountains would not hold them for long, they'd get through, and the international community was silent, and nobody helped.

The young man looked at the sky, and saw it. Bright darkness. Something he never believed until the Dark Lights event occurred, the day when the world was covered in a dark light for a few minutes. And here he was in awe again suddenly, seeing them once again, the powerful darkness covered the sun, and he knew it was happening again, the world was filled with darkness.

**France, Paris.**

The Emperor of the Third French Empire looked up, drinking his tea calmly, the bright yet cold day was gone suddenly, his eyes analyzed it- the dark lights, Napoleon Bonaparte IV, drank his tea calmly as he saw these lights.

**Beijing China**

A woman, young and fine, maybe eighteen, stood, she wore nobility role, an older man came next to her, looking out to the sky,

"It is happening again." the man said. The man was the President of the successful Chinese Union.

"General Zhuge, what do you consider this to be?" he asked calmly.

"Things we'll never know."

**Third Person's P.O.V**

It would not be long when Percy, his eyes now darkened, his dark aura bursting around him, was challenged. Dozens of immortals, major and minor gods alike appeared.

"Do you truly believe you can win, son?" it was Poseidon who asked this. 

Percy Jackson smiled.

The battle went on, Percy charged and 25 gods, made up of minor and major gods fought, Percy was unmatched, gods were sent flying off quickly, it was not long until there were only 17 gods, the others…..

Zeus couldn't feel them. He had never felt this, this energy before, this lack of energy. How did Perseus Jackson wonder this…power? Zeus feared he'd never know.

On the ground, Percy's forces began an extra assault, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, and the Daughter of Kronos, Rhea, began their own proper assault on the ground. Each of them began fighting from their own areas, they fought a single men teams.

Then, minutes passed, the demi-gods began retreating, the evacuation kept on moving, the demi-gods kept on moving. And in the sky, Percy kept fighting, Zeus hit him five times with his thunderbolt, Poseidon thrice with his Trident, for the first time in a while, Percy had blood, blood, yet, continued fighting, and in a while, there only 9 gods in the skies.

And they kept fighting and fighting. Seven gods in the sky.

In the ground, time passed, in thirty minutes, the enemy was force was halfway on Manhattan. The demi-gods retreated fully.

Clarisse stood on the main road that the Empire State Building, which hosted Olympus, was in. She charged with full armor and her spear, tearing the coming waves of enemies, her forces formed a formation of spears, and the enemy was suddenly forced to use archers, but were countered by Hylla's Amazon's, and were then forced to charge at Clarisse's Spear of Walls.

Minutes passed. There were six gods in the skies. Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Apollo. The others, were knocked out, or….Zeus feared something he believed he'd never fear.

The demi-gods kept on retreating, by the time, entire groups had retreated. Percy's seemingly unlimited army, and now aided by large groups of skeletal warriors courtesy of Nico di Angelo, who went through the enemy, but not Clarisse's or the Amazon's, but those retreating, the demi-gods were forced to put a rearguard, and another one in the south against Bianca.

The gods then decided it was not enough. They disappeared to Olympus. Clarisse and the Amazons led by Hylla, who fought side-by-side with Clarisse, retreated into Olympus. Atlas, the man commanding the forces decided his next move, a sizeable force against the obviously escaping demi-gods, and the rest to the Olympus.

**Luke's P.O.V **

It was time. They ran like Hermes. Through the sewers, Luke and Annabeth sprinted to the main place where they _had_ to set the explosions, it would cut off Percy's Monster Army, for a while until they found another way to get to the island which would be very isolated, but still, the main bulk of the monster army was already in the Middle, so casualties would be low, but Luke wasn't just going to hand them the entire island of Manhattan!

They made it quick, the place where they'd blow up the island. Not literally, but partially.

**Jason's P.O.V**

They did it. The explosions were set. At best they could be, he felt bad doing this, worried, what if this effected Clarisse and the Amazons? He could imagine their horrible deaths. No, they'll be in Olympus by then. He frowned. And still….

"Come on Reyna, let's go."

"Alright." she replied.

Then ran quickly, the sewers had bad connection, so they had no connections to the others, they began running to the good exit, he didn't want to peek in the middle of a war.

Then it happened. Reyna fell.

He heard her fell and turned around instantly, as his instinct commanded him to. She didn't seem injured. She was holding her head with her two hands, breathi**ng steadily, shaking her head,** and then began breathing shakily, he kneeled down immediately, she shook her head more, her eyes closed.

"Reyna, are you okay?"

"Jason!" it was a sudden shut, in front of his face which was pretty loud. "I remember Jason! I remember!"

Her face was worried and horrified, she stood up, and nearly fell again.

"Calm down Reyna."

"Jason!" her shouts were a shriek. "I remember! I know who the spy was!"

Jason blinked. "Was?"

Her breathing was frantic. And nodded. Jason's eyes widened, and grabbed Reyna's hand and began running.

**Luke's P.O.V**

He saw the point to put the explosives, and carrying them, he got to the point, he kneeled down, setting them, he put it on front of him. These were easy to handles, and he's dealt with explosive before. You know, war a few years back against the gods and hosted Kronos, you know stuff.

He began putting the certain settings.

"Annabeth I need help with these things." he said.

"Let me see."

She said kneeling down next to him. And her hand in his back.

With her dagger in her hand.

**WHEW, WHAT A DAY. Annabeth is the spy! Why does Reyna know? Where is Hades? Is Percy slaughtering the gods! (Not a question) Clarisse and the Amazons make a noble stand! Where is Rhea's forces? Artemis already forgotten? Death of gods? Possible? Rushed? Maybe. Awesome. Not a question. Did I show you random scene of the world leaders viewing the dark lights because I'm bored or is it connected? **

**Find out, next year! (week or a few days) **

**BTW, longest chapter, thank epic sounding music for inspiring me. **

**Supposed to be rushed. No lollygagging.**

**-Ian**


	21. End of a Reign

***THROWS TABLE TO PASSING POLAR BEAR***

**THE MATCH WAS RIGGED, PACQUIAO WON THAT! Ahem. Being professional, god I'm**…**no not angry, disappointed- okay I'm angry. Wins 11 rounds, loses! God damn it! Whatever, on with this post.**

**Luke's P.O.V**

His eyes felt dead immediately, his body numb as he quickly realized what has happened, the pain in his back, Annabeth's dagger, spread through him. Poison. He felt paralyzed, unable to respond. Annabeth walked around him, smiling.

He barely gathered energy to talk.

"Yo-you're the spy."

The smile didn't disappear. "Yes, I guess I literally am a back stabber, as in a literal sense and in theory backstabbed you, so yes, I am the spy, the backstabber." she said this in an awfully cold tone, Luke noticed. Not like her. The pain became worse, as the poison he felt make him more numb.

"You won't be alive for long." she said obviously noting his struggle. 

He only let out a rough noise.

She crouched in front of him, Luke didn't feel the strength to think, he felt himself leave.

"I wonder, without Hades, what will the Underworld be like? A uncontrollable place, definitely," she whispered, "goodbye, Luke."

Luke couldn't believe it. This was it?

**Jason's P.O.V**

He dragged Reyna out of the sewers. Annabeth was the spy. He had considered going deeper in the sewers, going where Luke and Annabeth went, but he decided not to. It could be a trap, Annabeth must have surprised Luke, there was no other scenario- he couldn't believe this was happening. The simple thought of Annabeth being the spy was ridiculous. Then again, that makes a perfect spy. But why? She had no motive.

It didn't matter, he and Reyna made it out, climbing out of the sewers, Reyna going up first, he looked closely around the sewers before heading, as if the sewer was filled with angry crocodiles ready to eat him. When he made it to the surface, the atmosphere was dark, he didn't feel Percy. Yet, he saw the darkness flows from seeming coming from no were.

I then realized where Percy, and the gods were. Olympus, he saw monsters all rushing against a line of barricades, he saw three large ships to his east, they were large, cruise-looking ships.

He saw an all friend.

"Jason!"

"Frank!"

Reyna followed him as he went to Frank. "We have a situation." Frank said urgently.

"What is it?" Jason asked, Frank had a big frown in his face.

"We're holding the middle and southern lines….but we're barely holding up the northern lines which I'm leading, Nico's there, he's on a killing spree, I lost my best men…."

Jason's eyes lit up. _Nico._ He looked at Reyna.

"I have to-"

"Go, you better get back to the ships when they go off, I'll go to the ships, I have to warn everyone."

"About?" Frank asked curiously.

"Annabeth." was Reyna's response as she began running to the ships.

"So, when are the ships leaving?" Jason quickly asked not really wanting Frank to ask about her.

"In twenty minutes our forces begin full evacuation, five minutes after that, the ships leave." Frank replied speedily, then turning around as an explosion occurred behind him in the lines.

"Damn, another big attack, Jason, quick, go to the northern lines, I'll hold here!"

Jason ran quickly, and he felt it as he approached a dark energy.

**Olympus' P.O.V**

First twenty, then thirty, they seemed to be coming from nowhere, they had guarded the elevator well, Clarisse's brave spearmen was effective, any lucky monster was shot down by the Amazon's skilled archers. But they lost control of the elevator, it was fast and quick, the monsters were more organized, and they broke through, Hylla and Clarisse ordered a retreat across Olympus as more and more monsters came up suddenly.

Hylla's and Clarisse's numbers have gone down, from two hundred Amazons to thirty-five, and from eighty-nine of Clarisse's soldiers to just twenty-four. And then Percy Jackson appeared. The gods, with Zeus leading the charge battled over Olympus. Percy's dark energy engulfed the entire place, as Hylla and Clarisse fought in the ground, they could only see lights over Olympus, flying and hitting each other.

Zeus and Poseidon led the charge, their brother Hades had not yet recovered, dozens of gods, destroyed, and the gods numbers came down more, when the remaining gods were shattered by Percy's darkness. Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares. one by one, they were all gone.

Zeus stumbled away from Percy, as he no longer felt Athena herself, or Ares, he felt disturbed, horrified, yet he could feel the other gods, they were…faint, yet, sensible, but Athena, Ares, Hermes, many other immortals, he didn't feel them, it was a horrible feeling with no fix.

Then, Percy Jackson stood in front of Poseidon and Zeus. Zeus wore a long robe, his lightning bolt in his hand, breathing through his mouth, Poseidon had the same stature yet with his respectable Trident. Percy was different, his dark aura kept growing around him, his eyes were simply dark, his shirt was tattered, and bloodied. Blood once again went through Percy Jackson, the feeling of pain, yet it had seemed to be of little importance to Percy.

"This is the end, Zeus, Father." Percy said, twirling Riptide in his hand, stepping closer in the air. Poseidon and Zeus scowled, readying their weapons.

A few minutes afterwards, the god's reign was at an end.

**Jason**'s **P.O.V**

He reached the northern part of the lines, yet they were retreating. The line retreated, as those who fled used bows and fired at oncoming monsters. They were too close to the boat to retreat Jason thought.

His light-blue aura grew around him, and he shouted. "Rally around me!" it was a large shout of order, people running away turned, realizing who the voice was, others immediately seemed to stop running like as if encouraged. Jason pushed forward alone, he swung his golden sword through waves of monsters, and in a few minutes, the northern lines pushed back and quickly retook the line.

It was literally a line of barricades and things, where the demi-gods used rifles, bows, and spears, they were cornered by two buildings, and one behind them. I felt it. The dark aura. Not like Percy's, it was angry, unstable.

"Hold these lines!" Jason shouted, running off. Not exactly inspirational, but he felt urgent, the darkness, it was Nico. He kept his mind on this goal as he went through the building, no other thoughts, just this, stopping Nico. It was Roman Instinct, an instinct he had mastered.

As he move to the second floor of the buildings he ran to a skeleton, four skeletons actually, he took out his golden sword, slashing leftwards, pretty much killing all the skeletons. Kills is not right….de-animate I guess would be a better word.

He made it to the third floor, he saw it, there was a few candles lit up, it was a living room with an old TV and some old couches, on the window he saw Nico, peeking at the same side where the north line would be.

"Nico!" Jason shouted, taking out Riptide. Nico turned around, his dark swords out already, with blood-tainted-red. "Jason."

"Give up Nico, your coming with me." Jason said, confidently, he thinks he can get Nico back, he has a plan, to try to reason with logic.

"With you?" he ridiculed, almost baffled. "Zeus- Jupiter- your father murdered your sister Jason!" he exclaimed, Jason nearly flinched, but his mind stopped that thought.

"It was needed." he said calmly. "she betrayed Olympus, my dad had no other choice." he said, defending his father naturally- yet it was no lie he hated it, that his sister was dead, that simple thought- he took it out of his mind for now, task at hand.

Nico responded.

"Needed?" he exclaimed, ridiculed, in disbelief probably, Jason swore the building shook, "That's your sister Jason! That your father murdered, if anything should be happening, you should be helping us!"

Jason prepared himself, to fight.

"Nico, just give up." he wasn't going to let himself be put to doubt, no, he wouldn't allow himself to think that. "Your killing people because someone died, out of anger." he tried to reason.

"**ANGER?"** Jason swore the building was about to collapse when Nico exclaimed that. "Anger? I have the right to be angry! And that someone is Thalia! Your sister! Listen to yourself Jason!"

Jason ignored it though, he wouldn't listen to him. He readied himself, and so was Nico. He charged with no regret, his light blue aura followed him, and he tackled Nico to the wall, Nico's aura grew more powerful, he dropped his swords due to the tackle, but his aura grew even more powerful, Jason moved with the sword in his hand, but his hand was stopped by Nico. Nico's aura grew stronger, and he pushed Jason back suddenly making him hit the escalators.

"You're weak! You're nothing; Jason!"

Jason stood up, and Nico walked over to him, Jason eyed the weapons, too far away, he'd have to rely on his fist for this. He charged, and Jason's fist hit Nico right in the jaw, Nico moved around him, jabbing in the ribs, Jason was taken aback by the odd strength, stumbling back, then again punching Nico in which. he continued with hitting Nico in the face again.

Nico moved around the second time, attempting to jab him like last time, but Jason leaped forward, turning around, Nico quickly followed but was unprepared for Jason turning around so quickly, and was pushed back.

**Hylla's P.O.V**

She couldn't believe the situation. Pushed from the elevator of Olympus, to the throne room in Olympus, to the Temple of Athena. They decided this was the best, tactical place, with reinforced doors to take cover in. Clarisse's group fled to the War Room, the throne of Olympus, vulnerable. Hylla hated herself for that.

She sat in a table, as the Amazons and other survivors prepared defenses. Then she felt it. It was creepy feeling. The feeling of emptiness. Nothing. Literally nothing, she felt like as if nothing had entered, and was nothing. She was also confused. She stood up, dizzily, none of her Amazon's noticed it, she didn't like to look weak, she walked towards a guest room, her guest room, she needed rest, her eyes were sleepy, the monsters have been having a rough time breaking the traps of Athena's Temples, she wanted to reestablish connections with Clarisse, and make an escape plan, she's ordered for exits to be found, but no luck. But surely, there must be something in Athena's Temple.

As she entered her room, she left the door open, it would be easier for her to be called or warned. But as she took the first few steps inside, and decided to check the papers in the desk which were statistics about her numbers, the door closed, in a rough mannered way.

She was suddenly grabbed, her two hands were grabbed by a tight grip, she was forced against the wall, her throat suddenly felt dry, her muscles felt numb, her energy seemed depleted. She couldn't talk, she was turned around.

In front, was the man with jet black hair, his shirt nearly tattered and bloody, his eyes a mix of dark and green, Percy Jackson.

"Why hello, your highness should I say you being the Queen of the Amazons and all? Well then again, you'll be nothing after the I massacre all of the Amazons." he said darkly, his eyes dark and green, with a hint of insanity. Hylla was mixed with questions. What was Perseus Jackson doing here? She panicked, the only way he could be here…..no, no way somebody could beat the gods so quickly. And his aura, it was quiet, his dark aura over Olympus didn't exist, yet, she could feel the quiet aura, it was still dark.

"Or maybe…I should make you kill all your Amazon Warriors." he said suddenly, his eyes going up as if thinking. "That would be interesting." he was insane, his eyes had no sanity, but, was this permanent, or temporary. "But that would be boring as you would take time and do it quick…." his eyes suddenly sharpened.

"Hylla, Queen of the Amazons, you've caused me lots of trouble, because of you and that Ares Girl, I lost an entire force of demi-gods to capture, I'll make sure you pay for this," he whispered closer to her ear, she couldn't reply, she couldn't say her witty comeback, it frustrated her.

"Hmm, yes, I think you killing your own warriors seems…." he smiled, "like a proper punishment"

Hylla scowled.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Jason felt it, the emptiness suddenly appearing, the emptiness of nothingness entering, it seemed complicating to explain, but it was difficult, because he had two problems. Nico, and he was late. The main line of defense was slowly retreating, faster each time, in four minutes they'll probably be on the ship. Something fastened their departure.

Nico was a bigger threat on the roof of the building he was in. Nico punched forward, he rolled leftwards and jabbed, Nico blocked it moving his back down, Jason stood up again, throwing punches again and again, Nico swung his fist around suddenly, Jason moved back.

His aura began to grow, a dark, powerful aura swirled over Nico, Jason didn't want to do this, but he focused on his own aura, a lightning like aura blew around him. And they both began fighting at their full extent.

**Nico fights Jason! To the death! (No.) Are the gods truly all dead? (Well, as mentioned, some gods are not really dead, and Artemis IS captured) And evil Percy is back at somewhat extent, but REAL insane Percy is back again at an extent. Oh forcing the leader of a group to kill her own group, why not just jump off a cliff later with all the memories of those you've been with your entire life and then you kill them. And….it seems Jason may be late. And Luke is dead D :**


	22. Deaths Breaking Revelations Partings

**Jason's P.O.V**

Jason felt powerful, relieved, stronger as his blue-lightning like aura flowed around him, and he clashed with Nico's dark aura. Nico tried to throw a punch in the stomach, but Jason blocked and threw his own at Nico's ribs as they were close, Nico backed away, Jason followed. They traded fist, but Jason hit him more. Nico backed away, his mouth open breathing hard. Jason needed to get away. But he wanted to beat Nico, he had to. It was a sense that came out of nowhere and he needed to do it quick.

The ships the entire demi-god force was evacuating would be leaving in who knows how many few minutes.

Nico charged after being pushed back surprisingly, acting eagerly Jason matched him in front, as Nico threw his punch, Jason sidestepped in a very unusual way, sliding past Nico, and using his strength to punch Nico in his back; Nico stumbled forward, nearly falling, and then he retrieved his nearby sword. Jason scowled, he took out his golden coin and it turned into a majestic Imperial Roman Golden Sword.

He set his sword against Nico's as they both collided, the auras mixing in between them; as if the auras itself were fighting one another. They both moved around one another, swinging their swords from the left to the right Nico leaped backwards a Jason moved forward, swinging as in a frenzy.

Nico moved back, and then stood his ground, yet was forced back as his sword was easily outstretched by Jason's unusual moves. Nico retreated up the stairs next to him- he was faster than Jason. So Jason naturally went faster. He flew rapidly through the stairs, Nico seems to have had sensed him quickly, turning around, blocking Jason's incoming attack.

But Jason had too much power in that swing. Their weapons collided and Nico was pushed back with force, his back impacted against the wall, forming quite the damage- he seemed to flinch in his eyes but he stood and kept running somehow. Much to Jason's surprise he ran faster, as he raised skeleton warriors around him as he continued up the stairs, Jason swung by them destroying the already dead warriors. Nico looked tired doing that, tired, very tired, Jason had no idea why but ignored it.

As they kept going up Jason caught up to Nico again. Nico turned around obviously sensing him, but Jason didn't intend to clash with him right there, he swung around Nico with speed- speed Jason felt odd to hold But he got behind Nico and thrust his swords forwards, Nico rolled forward, on the edge of the stairs going down and almost fell over.

"Nico just give up." Jason tried again, reason, desperately.

"No. No." Nico said, "No. No." he repeated, "You give up, the gods killed Thalia, Jason are you not the slightest angry?" Nico questioned, standing up, preparing himself for Jason's oncoming attack.

"Of course I do Nico, I am angry, but-"

"But what?" Nico ridiculed. "Can't turn your back on the gods who've been defeated already?"

Jason scowled. He felt it, the lack of emptiness in the air. The lack of something yet nothing.

"Or is it your friends? You don't care about Thalia, Jason!" Nico accused suddenly, it was quick accusation, almost crazy, it was careless and it was a taunt.

Jason didn't talk, he wouldn't. He charged again, Nico had prepared himself, as Jason charged Nico moved sideways, a skeleton warrior appeared in his place, Jason slashed it unable to stop his attack, and he quickly heard the footsteps of Nico running past him and up the stairs again. Jason chased.

He made it into the middle of the building probably, it was large office room with corners practically everywhere, quite large windows on one side of the building, no lighting, it was dark. Jason's Golden Imperial Sword seemed to glow, as he held it in a grip, moving with cautiousness, every step he took he stopped and then stood silent listening around him.

"The carnage and violence…" a girl's voice said, "so useless and yet so needed."

Rhea. She was here. And so was Nico. Probably.

He moved forward, quietly, but that didn't help.

He felt something in his back open. He leaped forward turning around simultaneously, he saw a black hole literally, with nothing but darkness, but stepping out of it was the young girl, Rhea, the Daughter of Kronos, with the long scythe in her hand she smiled.

Jason already began to hear footsteps behind him, he glanced back to see Nico with his sword still in his hand as he dragged the sword through the ground with only one hand. This was not good. Surrounded, he looked around the room, he could escape from back or front, or jump through the area and begin a war of corner-warfare in the offices, and Nico's shadow powers and Rhea's unique ability would make it impossible to win.

"Surrender Jason." it was Nico again. It was ridiculous of him to say that considering Nico was running aback a minute ago, and he stopped trying to negotiate as well. Jason didn't sheathe his sword.

"I guess that's a denial to Nico's….request." Rhea muttered, choosing her last word carefully for a reason.

A dark hole appeared not far from Jason, Rhea came out instantly, her scythe spinning forward, simultaneously he felt Nico behind him, with his sword aiming at Jason's back, Jason jumped to the air, Rhea and Nico stopped their attacks to see Jason slightly floating in mid-air. Nico scowled as he jumped quite in a hurry, he seemed to leave behind a dark aura as he jumped up, Rhea seemed to try to warn Nico, but he went up too quickly.

As Jason went up he found himself in Jason's height level, but Jason moved around, twice around him too quickly, Nico moved his head, trying to catch Jason, but Jason wasn't around him, he was moving faster now.

Jason felt like the wind suddenly, stronger and faster, unavoidable. He leaped to a side of the column of a room, he saw Rhea observing him, but unable to catch up to his movements, Nico quickly caught his movements though. He launched off the column, towards to Nico. Nico began to prepare himself, but as soon as they were in front of each other Jason was gone, next to Nico, he no longer used his sword, and hit Nico with both his fist to his head.

Nico's eyes widened as he went crashing to the floor. Jason swore the building shook when Nico hit the floor, cracks were all around where he was, his face now bloodied he stood up.

Rhea acted already planned her move she appeared in front of Jason suddenly, appearing in a dark hole as she swung her blade. She wasn't floating, she seemed to be standing inside the hole, like as if it was an extent of herself. She disappeared quickly, appearing and disappearing around Jason as she moved around. Jason dodged most moves, like the wind, able to move quickly and agile, but at times he was forced to raise his sword.

"I've grown much stronger this last day, I would have liked a bout with that annoying Leo Valdez," she muttered. "But it seems that will have to wait."

She disappeared and appeared behind Jason quickly. Jason turned around, the scythe of the Daughter of Kronos and the Golden Imperial Sword collided, Rhea was pushed back by the pressure while Jason stood his ground.

But it wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V<strong>

As Annabeth walked in the sewers, leaving, she felt no regret. She felt at peace. A smile appeared in her face. It was an unusual position her muscles were in. She felt uncomfortable. It felt out of place. She stopped, thinking of this all. She kept walking. It had finally come, the moment when she had to stop being a spy, and be who she was siding with, with Percy.

The moved her lips, uncomfortable, the smile in her face felt odd, abnormal. Her face changed to one of someone expressionless as she concentrated as she stood. The lack of energy. The lack of nothing. It was missing. It was something you could never feel until it was gone. Nothing. Nothing but something. But it was something that there were no words to explain it, and nothing was the closest there was to explain it.

She kept walking remembering everything. Her state of mind pained her. A year ago or two she thought differently, the words she used to explain these train of thoughts. As she kept walking she felt no regret and remembered a few years ago when it happened.

_The Battle of Camp Half Blood was won, the Monster Army was defeated, Percy was forced to turned back. But at the cost of a hundred of demi-gods and Amazons, and not to forget the disappearance of Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo. _

_She went to search alone, and she found something. A feeling. She followed it, she was probably far away from Camp Half Blood, hours away. Probably a dozen hours away. _

_And then it happened, Percy appeared. _

_Annabeth hid her surprise as she took out her dagger, Percy's eyes a nice green, soothing and calm, his blue eye inflicted upon him years ago by Thalia in a spar still there and remaining cold._

"_Beautiful as always, Wise Girl." he actually let a premature smile. His chest was bleeding heavily from wounds of the last battle. _

_The nicknames. He was actually using them. He didn't have Riptide out, in-fact, he slumped against a tree, he seemed tired._

"_What do you want?" she said. She wanted to say it coldly, but she hesitated as said it in a calmer voice._

"_Can't I talk to my best friend?" he asked._

"_Best friend?" Annabeth asked back, the question being the answer, her voice seemed angry, but she kept herself calm._

"_You killed your best friend." she replied wittily, remembering when Grover died in Olympus by Percy's own hands._

_Percy flinched, he seemed different. Yet he seemed trying to be like he always is- cold._

"_I did kill him." he said, his eyes closed, and slowly opened again. There was like darkness in his face. _

"_Why Percy? You've never tried to talk to us. You've never tried to negotiate! You didn't tell anyone why you've done this!" Annabeth shouted back, her voice wasn't breaking the slightest, as she shouted that in anger._

_Percy stayed laying on the tree._

"_I- that- that's something I can't say." he said._

_Annabeth realized this conversation was pointless._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I- I- I want you to help me."_

Annabeth stood, her face had a light red in her cheeks, yet her face remained seemingly cold.

"Seaweed Brain made too many good points…" Annabeth whispered, "…too many." as she organized her thoughts and left the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Athena's Temple<strong>

There was blood everywhere. The statues, the chairs, the floor, the table, even the ceiling, red blood everywhere. Along with corpses, five dozen corpses the very least, all of them killed.

In a corner of the palace there was a woman- a woman reduced to a child. She stood in the corner, her eyes widened, blood filled all over her body, but not hers. Her hand shivered the most, unable to control herself, she was nothing.

Percy Jackson appeared in front of her quite quickly.

"My, my your highness," Percy said, a satisfied tone, "you work quickly."

Queen Hylla couldn't look up to meet Percy's superior gaze, all the blood she carried was those of her sisters and not hers, ashamed, she didn't say anything. Percy wore a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

They kept fighting, and they retreated. To the top. It took five minutes to reach the highest building, fighting in stairways, Nico's skeleton warriors, Rhea's sudden appearance around him.

He never realized how high was this building until he saw the light and was on a large open field, the building was nearly the same of Manhattan, around a few floors shorter, he couldn't believe it, was the building so big he didn't notice?

That wasn't the point. He stood in front of no longer Nico or Rhea, in fact, they were no were to be found. But he stood in front of Bianca di Angelo.

Jason hesitated to take a step as her gaze was on him, he readied his sword.

"My, led to a trap so quickly….I must admit though, I didn't think you could beat Nico and Rhea, they were quite tired and exhausted when they left," Bianca said, her eyes were closed as she held her dark sword.

Then he heard it. A large honk. A large honk ruled over all of Manhattan, the demi-god's ship were leaving.

"You're too late to leave."

Jason didn't react. Was she expecting to extract anger? They had all the reason to leave, they even gave him a time limit, he accepted that.

She smiled as Jason stood staying nothing.

"I need someone…" she whispered, her voice sounded almost broken for a moment, as if it had realized a horror. She charged. Her powerful attack nearly sent Jason off balance, but he caught himself. He could feel it more now, in the air. He felt like the wind. Bianca appeared behind him swinging her sword, Jason danced away and launched his own attack.

Bianca's check was cut.

She observed him.

"Your powers have grown….tremendously." she complimented.

Jason gave a small smile.

"Well thanks."

They both charged each other, Jason moved too fast around Bianca, but she disappeared and appeared again behind Jason, again, as she swung her sword, Jason moved away like the wind.

"Too slow?" Jason taunted.

It all became quiet then. No more single footsteps, he could only hear survivors and monsters fight, the water as it was broken away by the large ships the demi-gods evacuated.

Bianca moved. Quickly. Incredibly fast. She got so near so quickly she hit Jason with the back of her sword, Jason moved backwards, then behind him he felt another hit from a back of a sword- Bianca's of course. The pain was massive. He fell to his knees.

"You've lost your powers. Even with this power you have…..you are nothing compared to what you were yesterday." Bianca said suddenly.

Jason couldn't help but be puzzled. _That's not right._

He stood up, but only to be hit by a tackle, he was sent flying to the edge of the building, with no walls.

He tried to stand up, Bianca didn't do anything as he was cornered against nothing in reality.

"Don't believe me? Jump then, you could use your powers to get away." she said, "Then again, you could test them while battling me." Her pose the changed, her expression changed. "Or….you could stay with me and help me."

What were the chances of fighting Bianca and getting away? He felt numb, he felt nothing, he was frozen. Jason couldn't explain it. Why was this happening?

"You haven't moved." Bianca moved slowly towards him, she had a look of hunger of something, Jason noticed. Yet he didn't move.

"…You'll help me." Bianca whispered, stepping closer.

Jason probably did the most stupidest thing of his life- in pressure, in somewhat a state of fear, he jumped.

His powers didn't return though.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**And there goes Jason….or does he? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.**

**Did you all read carefully the chapter? The words the character use, Bianca's expression, Annabeth's choice of words, Jason's odd little powers?**

**I got the inspiration to right this chapter of playing this epic game with such an epic storyline that I am almost tempted to start a fan fiction based off that. But decided not to – BECAUSE THE THIRD PART ISN'T UNTIL DECEMBER PROBABLY. THEY LEFT IT IN A CLIFFHANGER TOO! BASTARDS!**

**Wait! Sudden realization of hypocrisy! This is a cliffhanger! Problem?**

**-Ian**

**P.S If you had to rate the battle between Nico and Jason on a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate it? Not saying it if was one sided –it was suppose to be- but if it was well written and all that.**


	23. Epilouge

**Notice Percy's personality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V<strong>

Annabeth got overconfident. She was too overconfident. And she realized it when she walked through the sewers and fell on her face flat. Her face was in a surprised state. She couldn't change it. Because she couldn't move. She felt something all around her, inside of her, making her body numb and paralyzed. She could only move her eyes, she felt it and saw it in her ankle. A small needle; it wasn't even a dagger.

_Damn it._ It must have been Luke when she didn't see him he must have put that needle in her ankle, it was small and it was barely noticeable which is probably the reason she didn't notice Luke did it. She felt her stomach twirl around her. She felt ready to vomit. She lost sense of time suddenly. She wasn't dying; she could feel the poison wasn't deadly. She didn't know how much time passed when Percy found her.

"Annabeth." it was a worried, urgent, passionate voice in distress. Only Percy could be the one to have that tone with her. He seemed to realize the situation as he slowly turned his eyes to Annabeth, and see her eyes looking at her ankles. He saw the small needle stuck inside her. It was odd, Annabeth thought, she didn't think poison in her ankle could cause this.

Percy took out the needle quickly. Observing it, he let out a sigh of relief, taking Annabeth in his arms and throwing her to his back.

"Let's get out of here. You'll be fine."

"Is…."

"Speaking already?" he asked, "I knew you'd be fine"

"Is…is it over? Are the gods…"

"Gone." Percy confirmed. Annabeth grew a small smile in her place.

"You did it Percy…you accomplished you're…." she closed her eyes, the poison making her fall asleep, soundly, Percy stopped walking the sewers with Annabeth in his back and her face in his shoulders. He smiled softly, yet the smile was sympathetic and also saddening to see.

"No Annabeth….I'm accomplishing _you're_ dream…." he closed his eyes and kept walking. "No matter what, I'll build you the perfect world."

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's P.O.V<strong>

The entire room was quiet yet filled with the twelve most experienced people ever which were demi-gods and alive. Reyna, Frank, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Octavian, Connor, Travis, and a few others. These were the strongest demi-gods that still fought for the gods that were no longer existent.

"Horrible times indeed." Reyna said, replying to Octavian's small speech. "We are cornered in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, forced to flee from Olympus which is now spoiled by Perseus Jackson." Reyna began her speech. "But we still live and have breath with our free minds. As long as we have this; we will fight."

The room was quiet. Some people had wary glances, some nervous, some simply looked down to the table. Even Leo Valdez, the cheery demi-god who always joked seemed…depressed.

"If you want us to flee from Percy….then stand now and admit you're a coward." Reyna continued. There was silence. Even a few had some tempted looks sadly enough. But nobody stood up, everyone was quiet. The only thing heard in the room was the ocean, and the presence of a hundred and a hundred more people on other ships.

"We need to take a plan of action. Open suggestions." Reyna said, her eyes closing slightly.

"We should move to Europe, it's not far-off, we could take refuge in Spain, it's far away from Percy's sight, and there must be plenty of demi-god in Europe." Octavian suggested.

"France and Britain nearly escalated to war with China, if that would happen, our progress of preparing would be destroyed." someone countered.

"I said Spain, not France or Britain." Octavian reacted wittily.

"Spain would get dragged into a war, sorry to disappoint." said somebody, an older Roman demi-god who had originally planned to study to become a diplomat.

"We can't leave the United States to Percy…" Leo commented.

"What will Percy do now anyways?" asked Piper, a wondering look. Her eyes moved to Reyna's, they had a questioning gleam.

"We don't know…" said Travis, "we don't even know why Percy has gone insane."

"Reyna?" it was Piper who asked, as she did her eyes gleamed, as if expecting an interesting answer.

Reyna bit her lip but gave a suggestion. "He…he'll prepare for his next move…which would be two…."

"Hunting us down." Frank guessed right off the bat.

"Or?" Hazel questioned.

"I'm not sure he would do this but…he'd reveal himself." Reyna answered.

"Reveal himself?" Octavian asked with his eyebrow raised. "You mean…revealing to the world of who he is?"

"Everything, the gods, demi-gods, everything."

Someone scoffed. "Mortals wouldn't even believe that."

"But after a while…if he displays his strength to the public…..they will."

"But why?" it was Piper, deepening the question, Reyna's eyes locked into Piper's, not moving, challenging each other to not look away.

"Well that's obvious." it was Octavian. Some people muttered on how Octavian called it 'obvious' yet they had no idea.

"A demi-god…half-god…..above a mortal. The gods don't exists, they've faded, he could tell various lies and get away with it. He wants to rule."

There was muttering in the room was Octavian finished. Reyna closed her eyes. "Agreed." she responded, she didn't usually agree with the teddy-bear stabbing boy, but she had to agree here. This wasn't the time to disagree, to start hate among themselves, to become fractioned. A divided house cannot stand.

"Even with that…even if he convinces everyone the gods are- _were_ real, people will still resist." someone said.

"That's why he'll build an army, with mortals." Reyna commented quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

Hours had passed. Annabeth rested. The monster army was gone. He dismissed it. He wouldn't know what would happen now. No demi-gods, no food, they wouldn't attack him, he was too powerful, they would fight themselves, maybe become vegetarians. Whatever, it didn't concern him.

The camp he had set up was in the war-torn New York, debris of building everywhere; the night sky ruled everything. Stars were seeable as the city had no lights. He looked around, there were only fifty of the hundreds of buildings that stood, including the Empire State Building, Olympus remained there.

A few minutes afterward he said his goodbye to his important ally.

"Atlas, I thank you."

The powerful Titan, obviously was under Percy's league in power, but obviously stronger in pure strength simply smiled a little.

"You had a noble goal Perseus, but you should know it's only half-done."

"Not even a quarter."

The smile on Atlas's face seemed to become amused. "But it will end." he said turning around.

"Where will you go now?" Percy shouted out as the Titan walked away.

"The Underworld, the Gates of Death being so defenseless….disturb me, I could do many things there." and with those words the Titan General walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's P.O.V<strong>

Leo was depressed. About things he wouldn't expect to be depressed.

"Sad?" Reyna asked.

It was night. Leo admitted, the vessels made by Lord Poseidon himself were impressive. They were three massive long ships. They were made out of wood too! Or he thought it was wood. Maybe it was Poseidon when he made this he was like 'I'll make it look like wood but use metal to make people surprised there can be such awesome wooden ships'.

Or he just used his godly powers to make a perfectly wooded ship. Both work. The ships were massive, they had currents of electricity surprisingly enough. There were even a couple of televisions and lamps and other convenient things in each room.

"Sad?" Reyna repeated, as he didn't answer last time.

"I feel selfish." he admitted grumpily.

"Because you left Jason?"

He shook his head immediately. "Jason stayed because he wanted to stay, he would've wanted me to leave. I feel selfish because I shouldn't feel sad due to Jason being gone. Not as sad as you or Piper."

Rena seemed to be taken back a little but she regained her composure.

"That's just you being selfless for thinking like that. It's normal. Everyone is sad…we lost many friends and many close to us."

Leo smiled slightly.

"Maybe my spirits can get back up if I get a kiss?"

He was almost thrown off the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's P.O.V<strong>

There were large tents set up in their base. And she had already sensed _her._ Sleeping. Unconscious.

"Your all back…where's Rhea?" Percy asked, sitting in a chair, with a water bottle in his face and a pondering face.

"She wanted to train in the woods." Nico explained.

"Ah."

They all sat down in chairs, Bianca didn't feel Atlas. He must have left. For good. "So….the spy it was…." Nico began.

"Yes. It's her."

Bianca felt angry. Annabeth. But she stopped. She shouldn't be angry, if that's what Percy wants, then he has it. To deny she wasn't jealous is an outright lie. She has been so close to Percy…yet he seemed to ignore her. Was this why? Or something else? She may never know. But that didn't matter. As long as she did what Percy wanted her to do, she'd be happy.

Nico stood up.

"I want to leave."

Percy gave him a surprised Luke, so did she.

"Poor choice of words." her brother said. "I want to leave for a year."

"Go on."

"I want to train alone, go all around the world. For one year."

"If that is what you want. Go. I don't own you." Nico gave him a surprised look, but Percy made a point. Bianca was very surprised by her brother's outright, sudden declaration.

"Why Nico?" she asked.

"I want to…answer myself some questions. I'm leaving tomorrow." Nico said, giving an a sympathetic smile to his own sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

It was much later at night. In a prison were two women. One was tied completely to the wall, her chains emitted an odd aura, her eyes were a mix of colors, an uncontrollable aura around herself seemed to continue to grow.

The other girl wasn't even tied, she sat in a chair, her eyes closed, broken, her face seemed defeated. Blood was all over her. Not her's though.

Percy appeared over the chain woman.

"Artemis…"

"Perseus."

The two powerful beings looked at each other. "My, my, you've seemed to have gathered…some power."

"Don't act surprised!" Artemis shouted back, her eyes closed and she calmed herself, "You'd know this happened, so you kept me here…."

Percy shrugged nearly coldly.

"I can't get rid of the gods energy for sure, and letting it roam freely would be too dangerous, so I needed the godly powers remain to be attracted to the closest remains of something godly. Which is you, a god."

"Don't lecture me of things I know." Artemis replied with venom in her voice.

"Not that you could do much there." he replied with a smirk. Then he looked at the other girl in the room.

"That….that girl, she is the Queen of the Amazons if I am not mistaken." Artemis commented.

"The last of the Amazons, and the Queen." Percy said with a smile as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>? P.O.V<strong>

Jason Grace lied dead. His body laid surrounded by rubble, his injured shoulder's wound was now completely open again, there was another new wound in his knee, a deep wound was there. But did it matter? He was dead.

Darkness seemed to look over him. And it did. A figure watched him. It stepped closer, wearing a white suit with a white helmet with a visor that covered _her_ face. Obviously a female as her body clearly answered that. The figure kneeled next to Jason, touching his face with her white gloves.

"No…your time is not over yet…Jason."

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

Jason Grace once again, opened his eyes, staring at the night sky. And nothing or nobody around him. But he was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>And it closes! The second book in the Vow of Destruction series! Surprised this is the end? I sure am I've gotten this far! And I end with only more cliffhangers! I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and encouraging me to write more of it! I started this story about 8 months ago, I think, and in it, I've gotten so many thankful viewers! <strong>

**Now, this is the end of the second book, Vow of Destruction: Redemption, is over. The third book, "Vow of Destruction: Truth" will come out…in a while. I have much of the plot organized, it will come out…in a few weeks. Maybe three or two. **

**Once again thank you all! I hope to focus also on some of my other stories, I recently started a Mark of Athena, if you want to check it out, on Wattpad I'm starting my very own story called "Reign of Darkness".**

**I even am going to start an OC story in a week or so.**

**Well, thank you all for your wonderful views and readings, remember to review, and make sure to put an author alert for me so when I publish the first Chapter of Vow of Destruction: Truth, you'll be on time ; D **

**-Ian**


	24. AU NOTE

**The new story, Vow of Destruction: Truth is out! Just to say; no real long message but noticing all the favorite and story alerts on this story, I decied to do this.**


End file.
